Emerald Rogue
by deathsheadx
Summary: When Shego remembers a dark secret the world of Kim Possible gets turned upside down KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old hego is 29 years of age and mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter One**

_Pain._

indescribable pain.

that's what Shego was feeling as the electricity coursed through her body.

She wanted it to stop.

But it went on...

But there was something else... a different kind of pain she couldn't understand... and then...

And then her heart stopped.

And suddenly Shego remembered.

And her heart started to beat again with renewed purpose.

As she was thrown in the back of the armoured transport Shego opened her eyes and looked around...

"My beautiful planssssss!" cried Drakken, "ruined! Totally ruined! Shego are you listening to me?"

"No," said Shego "I wasn't, I was to busy remembering... oh bet..." she started to laugh a strange laugh. It wasn't her usual laugh this was something colder... there was a sense malice in the laugh

"Shego?" said doctor Drakken.

Shego turned and looked at doctor Drakken and doctor Drakken pissed himself

Oh he'd done it before, Shego always scared the crap out of him but what he saw in those eyes chilled him to the very core of his being this wasn't rage, it wasn't the threat of pain...

This...

This was a _promise..._

A _promise_ of annihilation

"You're not going to kill me are you Shego?"

" I should, it would make up for the crap you've put me through for the last 3 years... but no I have bigger fish to fry..."

**1 hour 35 minutes later. **

GJ head quarters...

"So run this by me again Shego was electrocuted by Kim possible and while incapacitated secured and thrown into the van?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then approximately 10 minutes later Shego broke out of the van beating up the assigned GJ agents to the point that one of them will never be on active duty again and fled the scene all the while leaving Drakken behind?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That doesn't seem like Shego, Drakken pays her bills and if I remember the contract she signed with Drakken she's supposed to get him out of jail..." Dr director frowned

Agent Duncan nodded "we questioned Drakken about why she left him... Drakken was in a state."

"What do you mean?"

"He had soiled himself ma'am he was absolutely terrified. He couldn't wait to go into a maximum security prison."

Dr director started to get a sick feeling in her stomach "he wanted to go to jail? What did Shego do to him?"

"That's it ma'am as far as we know she didn't lay a finger on him."

"What?"

"She did give him a message to give to you through"

"A message?"

"Yes I believe his words or rather Shego said for him to tell Betty Director I remember, I remember madragor"

Dr director went as white as a sheet "madragor? Oh lord... oh jeezus..."

"Dr director?" agent Duncan was shocked to see Dr director so scared

But Dr director wasn't listening she picked up the phone "Angel One this is Seraph... we have a code 14... Shego remembers... I understand"

"Duncan tell all GJ agents that Odin protocol has been issued," said Dr director

"A Odin? That's our highest danger level! Dr director surely Shego isn't Odin level..."

"Duncan, trust me when I say Shego's higher than a Odin and we are in deep shit."

**somewhere deep beneath Middleton 24 hours later**

Shego had always been smart she had built this hidey-hole herself in case she needed to lie low for a few days

Like she need to right now... she walked to the industrial freezer and pulled out a bottle of milk...

Suddenly the pain hit her again... she dropped the bottle and collapsed to the floor spasming uncontrollably. _It figures _thought Shego with her memory returning her body is repairing it self, muscles and nerves that had been inactive were firing up...

Shego realised she welcomed this pain...

_she_ needed this pain.

This pain was a testament to the 8 years she had been running around neutered...

It was fuel...it was fuel for her need for vengeance...

Global justice will pay...Betty would pay... they would pay for madragor...

Shego sighed as the pain stopped and she sat up... she had to get to work... first things first she had to go get Monty. She got up and walked to a large set of doors...

Inside was a small craft, the venom...it was one of the few good things to come out of working for that idiot, Drakken. Drakken made her learn the schematics for his escape jet and Shego discovered she had a knack for engineering... so Drakken sent her to a evil engineer night school so she could learn about building aerial crafts... it was she who had designed every craft Drakken used to escape...and the venom... the venom was her pride and joy... it was a VTOL 3 seater jet, with built in stealth shield, she didn't build the shield, was good but nowhere near that good, transcyclonic shielding loaded to the hilt with rocket launchers and had a powerful targeting computer... she went to hop in but stopped herself... before she went to get Monty...she had to go visit somebody...

**the possible house**

A young red-haired 17 year old and 17 year old blond haired boy were kissing... well actually the red haired girl was kissing the boy and he wasn't reacting

Kim pulled away from Ron

"Ron what's wrong?"

"I can't do this." said Ron

"Ron what are you talking about?"

"I wanted you KP, I wanted you for the longest time... but this isn't right."

"Ron? What are you..."

"Kim you don't want me... I'm just the rebound guy admit it... you were in love with Eric, deeply in love I thought for sure this time I had lost you. And when you were betrayed you were totally crushed."

"Ron...I"

"Let me finish KP, you went from having your heart broken to declaring me the love of your life, all within the space of an hour. Kim, that's just not kosher, it's a rebound thing KP and we both know it, this is false. You don't love me Kim not the way we want."

"Ron please!"

"Kim I will always love you but you can't force yourself to love me."

"I could! I...that didn't come out the way I meant!" gasped Kim

"No that's what you really mean Kim." Ron sighed and got up. "On Monday we'll go back to how things were before you the hero, me the bumbling sidekick and your best friend Kim... I love you too much to let you settle for second best Kim..." and with that, Ron left.

Kim looked at Rons retreating figure and realised with a growing horror she had hurt Ron by playing false. She hadn't meant to, she did feel a strong urge that Ron could be the one, but she knew the minute she kissed him he wasn't, but she decided that she would make him the one for her... but he saw through her and now she felt bad.

Suddenly her kimmunicator beeped.

" What's the sitch wade?" asked Kim.

"Kim there's been a break in at Middleton space centre " said wade

"I'm on it wade," said Kim. She wondered if she should call Ron as back up... but she shook her head right now they were not in a happy place, their emotions a little too raw. And Kim needed to vent her frustrations and this burglar was a convenient target... she grabbed her mission outfit and but stopped...she looked at her 'super' suit, and decided to wear that instead...

10 minutes later she arrived at Middleton space centre... she snuck in and made her way threw the facility...

"You sure the burglar is still in here?"

"I'm sure Kim i've been using the facility's own sensors and security systems to check nobody has left..."

Kim nodded and turned off her kimmunicator she entered a large room and suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end...

"Hello princess..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old hego is 29 years of age and mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**emerald rogue **

**chapter two**

Kim Possible found herself staring at the one person she didn't want to see right now. The woman she had nearly killed in a rage.

"SHEGO!" Snapped Kim

"You sound like you're pleased to see me Kimmie!" said Shego with a grin "I see you're wearing that delightful suit, you know they say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, you liked how dashing I was with my powers you decided to get your own…"

"Oh shut up!" Kim in truth was wearing the suit so she could let loose a bit, cause a lot of destruction while letting out her rage. And there was no way she was going to admit that she actually had been jealous of Shego's powers at one point.

"My, you're so touchy today its like that scene from the return of the Jedi you know the one Pumpkin where the emperor eggs Luke on to give into his hate and join the dark side. Yesss" said Shego in an imitation of the emperors voice, "give into your hate, strike me down join me in the---"

"Are you that much of a sucker that you have to come back for a pounding?" Said Kim interrupting Shego

"Why Princess you say such hurtful things you can't be mad at me over that boyfriend of yours..."

"Shut up!"

"Ohhh you are! You're upset that the only boyfriend you were able to get to go to the prom was a pile of animated goo!"

Kim jumped forward to attack and suddenly Kim found herself skidding across the floor.

Shego had hit her.

It was harder than Shego had ever hit her before. And Kim didn't even see the strike coming "wha?" gasped Kim trying to get air into her lungs...

"Now Princess you have to learn to control that temper of yours, it'll do you no good..." said Shego with a smirk.

Kim jumped up and took up a fighting stance.

Shego sighed, "Kim I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't." Snapped Kim in anger

Shego's eyes narrowed. "Very well Pumpkin it seems a lesson is in order."

Shego suddenly took a stance Kim recognised

Tai Shing Pek.

Monkey kung fu.

_What the hell?_ Thought Kim _since when has Shego known monkey kung fu?_

"Princess I must warn you you're going to lose hard... even with that special suit of yours," said Shego "actually why are you wearing that suit if its only to deal with a common burglar?"

kim wasn't about to admit that she brought the suit because it made her feel powerful, invincible in some ways… she wasn't about to admit she was going to use the suits powers to intimidate her foe… "Quit yapping Shego...I beat you before and I can do it again…" she snapped

"What by killing me? You've done that already kimmie, and I'm still here."

"What?" Said Kim in surprise

"Well when you electrocute someone with that much electricity you do know that that voltage would kill most people. well my heart did stop beating for 1 minute Kim I was dead… but that's not why I'm here."

"I don't care why you're here!" said Kim trying to push away the overwhelming guilt she felt at what her actions had caused

Shego frowned the girl was too angry to reason with... she was too arrogant... with a sigh Shego knew what she had to do...

Kim leapt forward and the two women began fighting Kim full unleashed he rage and went all out but within a minute Kim realised something Shego had blocked every move, in fact in the whole time Kim had let loose Shego hadn't even attacked! What was going on?

Shego grinned viciously "is that the best you can do Kimmie?"

"Don't call me that!" Roared Kim throwing a punch, only to have Shego grab her fist in the palm of her own hand.

"Pitiful Princess... I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice..." Shego yanked hard. And let go

Kim cried out in pain and clutched her shoulder

"Your arm is dislocated Princess. I could have broken it. Now stop being foolish and let's talk!"

"NO!" Yelled Kim with a cry of rage every time she thought about Shego she remembered erik and that made her mad Kim popped her shoulder back in "fight damn you!" she screamed

"My... that was impressive Princess but it wasn't enough and since you asked," Shego changed stances to a stance Kim had never seen before

"Wha? What style is that?"

"Oh this style? Its white tiger stance." said Shego as she leapt forward and attacked...

Kim was thrown back by powerful kicks and punches Shego was finding ways through Kim's defences with absolute ease it was as if Kim's defences weren't there and her offensive power was impaired, the arm that had recently been dislocated was weak. She lashed out with a foot Shego grabbed it and swung Kim around into a wall Kim sprung up and suddenly dropped to her knees as Shego punched her in the gut, then spun round taking Kim's legs out from under her. No way was Shego this fast thought Kim with a growing sense of panic she decided to activate her force field abilities

Shego was bounced back by the force field, Shego realised her initial assessment of Kim's mental state was wrong. It wasn't just arrogance, Kim was loosing it big time. She was fighting with a hint of desperation Shego knew she had to end it before kim did something she regretted… had her actions in the service of Drakken caused this? Had she caused kim to be thethering on the brink of the abyss? Shego sighed and leapt forward smashing her fist against Kim's force field forcing Kim to her knees.

Kim fired off an energy blast only to see Shego bat it away with her free hand... Kim suddenly started to get really frightened. Shego had never fought like this before, not even when mind controlled this was like a whole new Shego she was more powerful, faster, physically stronger than she had been before, and definitely more skilled she didn't have a single scratch despite what Kim had thrown at her while Kim knew that she herself was bruised all over... this Shego was acting as if Kim's skills were beneath her.

Shego grabbed Kim and slammed her into the wall hard knocking the air clean out of her...

As Kim slid to the floor she was grabbed and flung through the air into a pile of crates...

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie. I only wanted to talk but you were all like 'NO! LETS FIGHT RARHHH!' well we fought, I pounded you, you lost badly—"

Kim threw a punch but Shego grabbed the fist and yanked Kim into the air... "you can't win Kim," said Shego she suddenly spun Kim round then poked her in the lower back. Then dropped her to the ground

Kim suddenly realised something with growing horror.

She couldn't feel or move her legs, "what...what did you do to me?"

"Oh I just hit a pressure point basically cut off the nerves that control your lower extremities. still want to fight?"

"How are you doing this?" Said Kim with a hint of fear

"So now you're ready to talk?"

Kim closed her mouth.

"Princess... "

Kim frowned, "You cant be my Shego she doesn't have such strength such power."

"I always have," said Shego "but they did something to me... something that weakened me."

"Who? How?"

"Kim I wont tell you that, you have to find out the truth for yourself, you wouldn't believe me otherwise."

"You can't just leave it like this! You show up with ramped up powers and skills and then wont tell me what's going on!" yelled Kim in frustration

"Why should I Kim? You're the enemy. I don't even know why we're talking. Scratch that I do know why. Because I actually respect you and I want to tell you the truth..."

"What truth?"

"Kim have you ever wondered how a woman, who's stronger than the average man, throws plasma around that can reduce structures to ash, with her hands charged has punched through three foot of solid steel has never really harmed you when fighting?"

"I..." Kim hadn't thought about it Kim had honestly put it down to her skill

As if Shego had read her mind she threw back her head and laughed. "No Kim, you may be good but you are not that good... I held back even then, I didn't want to kill you."

"What are you saying you wanted to fight me for some other reason?"

"Yes I am. I wanted you out of the hero game Kim I wanted to retire you."

"WHAT!"

"I could have, plenty of times I could but for some reason I was held back from going all out even at my weakened level. Also it puzzled me you see, I wanted you out of the game but not because you were a threat to Drakken or me but because something I didn't realise what it was till now."

"What was it?" Asked Kim

"I...no you will have to find that out as well..."

"Oh come on!" groaned Kim

"If you want to know the truth Kim you're going to have to work for it there is no way me giving you the information would work, you have figure it out yourself... but I will give you three things: go-city, the 1894 tooms world atlas, and the word madragor." and with that Shego turned to leave...

"What about my legs!"

"The effects will wear off in 15 minutes..." and with that Shego left the room leaving Kim deep in thought.

_Why would Shego want me out of the hero business? And just why couldn't she use her full powers against me before…wait not her full powers… I mean the extent of her weakened powers against me…_

_And just who would weaken Shego? _Thought Kim

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old hego is 29 years of age and mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Three**

Kim sat on the floor thinking about what had just happened.

Shego had beaten her as if she was nothing. No, beaten wasn't the right word. Even dominated didn't seem to fit. In fact, as hard as she tried, there was not a word in the English language that Kim could think of to discribe the complete and utter defeat that Shego had just handed to her... the closest she could think of was that stupid word her cousin larry used all the time.. poned or something to that effect.

But also Shego had just told Kim she was holding back that and not all of that was of her own free will

Kim sighed as she tried to wiggle her toes no luck… she groaned in frustration.

Why did everything have to go wrong?

There was Brick; well that was actually a crush sort of thing.

Then there was josh she thought he was the one but one day out of the blue it was 'lets just be friends Kim'

And then she met Eric. She thought he was the one, she thought he was the answer to her prayers and then…Shego took him. And he turned out to be a synthodrone. He was a pile of goop. She had been so angry! So angry at being taken for a ride. She remembered going after Shego. Not Drakken, but Shego she wanted to let loose and she wanted to let loose on someone who could take it… she didn't even care about the lil' Diablo's threat she just wanted to hurt somebody.

Kim frowned that wasn't very heroic of her and it lead to the moment that had haunted her for the past day.

The point when her rational mind told her what would happen if she kicked Shego into the tower but she didn't care.

She was so angry at being made a fool of, for loosing her perfect man she didn't care if Shego died in fact she walked away without bothering to check. But afterwards… she came to care, she realised what she had done it made her feel ill… she had thrown away her moral compass for cheap revenge

Kim Possible started to cry softly… she was 17 years old and for the last 4 years she had been running around fighting the good fight and up to 24 hours ago she had never wavered in her resolve. And then because she had been angry at being tricked she didn't fight Shego to save the day she fought Shego to cause pain…

Kim closed her eyes trying to clear her head she started to think about Shego said some one had weakened her even before they first met…

But then why bring it up now?

Because her powers were coming back?

That was part of it not all of it Kim realised. She stomped her heel in frustration the gasped she could move her feet she slowly stood up and made her way out of the space centre still deep in thought. Her mind drifted taking apart her confrontation and then it hit her.

Memory.

Shego didn't know she had been weakened till now something had been done to Shego's mind. But why would Shego tell her of all people?

Kim decided she needed to get to the bottom of this and she needed to do it fast.

----------------

Shego flew the Venom through the night sky. Why did Shego want Kim to know the truth? She was a rival, she was a hero!

Shego sighed she had been a hero once… and while her brothers had frustrated her, she had enjoyed the challenge… but what had hurt the most was Hego hogging the limelight. She didn't mind him having it but not when it meant taking credit for things she and the others had done. There was also the fact that he was a short minded tyrant who had bullied the others, more than once Shego was tempted to leave but she had ended up staying, she had tried to keep it together for the family and then Betty turned up…

Shego sighed she remembered how awkward Betty had made her feel, here was this beautiful spy woman and there she was a lanky little 14 year old starting to bloom. She had felt inadequate.

Shego had looked up to Betty, Betty became her role model, the yardstick she measured herself by, she couldn't wait to hear Betty's stories of daring rescue missions and non stop action, she was like the mother that Shego had lost when the Wego's were only 1 years old. she showed the world was bigger than Go city

So Shego trained hard to be like here hero, and when her hero, when Betty called she came… how stupid and costly that turned out…

Betty had betrayed her and the others she had betrayed them at the drop of a hat, orders she claimed… and to compound the betrayal Betty and GJ ripped away 19 months of memories. They violated her mind

But now she had them back… and she was going to keep her promise to Betty.

Shego's thoughts drifted back to Kim. She wanted Kim's help because she needed allies and because she knew Kim. She knew where Kim was coming from and where she was going and because she knew she wanted to protect Kim…

Shego let out a frustrated groan as she realised once again something was eluding her

Just why did she want to protect Kim?

-------------

"Kim are you serious?" asked Wade

"I'm serious Wade I need for you to cover for me."

"But Kim!"

"Wade, Shego beat me. She beat me but good, there was nothing I could do about it!"

"Then why are you chasing after her! If he's become as powerful as you say she would be too much to handle on your own! At least let me call Ron!"

"No Wade me and Ron we… we need time apart."

"Why? I thought…"

"It didn't work out."

"But you, you—it's only been about 29 hours! That's short Kim!"

"I know but Ron new something I didn't, he realised that he was not the one and cut me loose… he's hurting right now and needs to pull himself together…"

"And you don't?"

"I'm fine Wade. Now please do me this favour?"

"Oh alright I'll tell your folks that you've been called away on another mission."

"Thanks Wade and were you able to…"

"Yep I got you a lift to Go city."

"You rock Wade!" Said Kim

-------------

Dr. Director sat in her office in her hand was a picture of 8 people

There was herself, gunner, Fiske, doc, slacks, Byte, Maxwell, Lynn, and Go

She looked at Go only 17 years old the youngest member of the team… they had worked together for a year and she had known Go for longer than that.

"Dr. Director?" said Agent Duncan entering the room

"Yes Agent Duncan?"

"We have a rumoured Shego sighting"

"Where?"

"Middleton space centre. It seems Kim Possible went in to deal with it… she lost."

"Is Kim Possible dead?" Said Dr. Director going pale

"Actually no."

"Maybe Shego isn't back to full power yet. Where is Kim Possible now I need to know what went down…"

"Ahhh well…"

"Well what?"

"We lost Kim Possible ma'am, she left Middleton suddenly."

"Any idea where she's gone? We invest millions in her every year Agent Duncan the gentlemen upstairs will not be happy!"

"No ma'am."

"Well activate the chip that Wade load installed in Possible and track her immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" Agent Duncan turned and left the room

Dr. Director frowned why did Kim drop off the radar, well to be honest it most likely wasn't a case of dropping off the radar, since Kim had been getting older she had been getting more and more aware of her surroundings which made it harder to observe her undetected so observation had been scaled back she probably slipped through the net without even knowing…

Suddenly there was a beep and the door opened. In strolled Agent Will Du.

"Dr. Director ma'am can you please explain how Shego jumps from Imp protocol to Odin in one night?" he asked calmly

Dr. Director sighed "Agent Du I…" she turned the photo around to show him the picture. "What do you see Will?"

I…is that Shego? And I see you, with both eyes? And is that legendary GJ Agent Maxwell?

"Yes that was us ten years ago will, it was a year later everything went wrong. You see Shego is GJ trained she was the best she would have made an Agent in no time. She had super powers plus she was also trained in Tai Shing Pek Kwar. White Tiger, Iron claw and Shaolin martial arts plus Wu-tang swordsmanship she absorbed everything she set her mind to learn like a sponge. She was a firearms, explosives and tactics expert and most of all she was the baby of team alpha."

"Team alpha? You were in team alpha?"

"I was in team alpha Will. We were the best counter terrorism force the world had to offer---"

Is that a young Lord Montgomery Fiske asked Will Du

Dr. Director looked at the picture her eye widening "oh hell… she would. She would go and try and reactivate him." The Director picked up the phone "I want two heavy-arm units to monkey fists location, if Shego is sighted shoot to kill!"

"Dr. Director what do you mean re-activate?"

"Fiske was wiped as was Shego and like Shego something went wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"No time will, no time." The Director got up "you're to prepare yourself for an all out assault on GJ headquarters…"

"Surely Shego isn't coming here!"

"She will." Said Dr. Director. "After all, before she was wiped she promised to finish what was started…"

----------------------

**Wade's bedroom**

Wade load looked at his monitor.

"That can't be right…" he pulled up diagnostics and gasped… "They activated the chip, someone is using my tech! I could cause it to permanently deactivate but then…who ever did this would know I'm on to them, and if I tell Kim they'll know as well…" he typed in a command.

"Hello?" came a voice through the speakers.

"Ron, its Wade. I need your help…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**A word of warning: this chapter shows a hint of why GJ fears fully awakened Shego. **

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Four**

Monkey Fist sat in his lair reading his ancient tomes of monkey knowledge

He had been beaten by Ron Stoppable once again and was severely depressed how was it that one boy managed to stand in the way of him achieving true glory?

He hated to admit it but Stoppable was blessed by the monkey gods and if they weren't rivals they would make great allies.

Suddenly there was a beep and DNAmy appeared on screen "Monty poo!"

"Good Lord woman what do you want?"

"Why I want you off course, Sugarlips! Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Because I told you we would not be an item!"

"But wwwhhhhhhhhhhy!" cried DNAmy

"HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR LATELY!"

"What?"

"Woman you are overweight and uglier than a donkey's backside! I prefer my women athletic like a supermodel, or like…like… Shego!"

"You don't mean that Monty!"

"I do! Maybe if you lost like 20 stone and got plastic surgery I might be remotely interested! Now do not disturb me again!" Monkey Fist terminated the link and went back to his tomes he didn't want to be that harsh but he was so annoyed by DNAmy's clingy-ness

Suddenly a monkey walked over to him and started shrieking about strange men in the jungle

Monkey Fist put down his tome

He looked out of the window and frowned he would have to prepare for their eventual attempts to take him in. suddenly something caught his eye… a craft was heading in his direction and a missile flew up at the craft which initiated a vertical spin out of the missiles path. The pilot was good

He watched as more missiles were fired and dodged

What was going on… who was firing on that craft? suddenly the craft was clipped by a stray missile and it ploughed into the tree's Monty activated his jungle cam to see what was going on…

The first thing he saw was a group of GJ agents advancing on the craft and then he saw the cockpit open… and Shego stepped out…

------------

"Open fire!" yelled Agent Jeffries… the global justice agents unloaded rounds and rounds of heavy artillery till there was noting but smoke and dust around them…

"Did we get her?" But as the smoke cleared they found nothing Shego wasn't there.

"Boys you made three mistakes," said Shego, her voice carrying from within the trees

"First mistake you made was hitting my ride" said Shego "a ride I spent hard earned cash to build. A ride that I put blood, sweat, and tears into,

Second mistake you made was you interfered with my trip to see Monty.

But your third mistake the one that pisses me off? You came light. Two 7-man heavy armed assault teams for me? Fucking insulting!

Now I'm going to give you a choice and you better choose the right one

You can drop your weapons and clear out or you can stand and fight. What are you going to choose?"

The GJ agents opened fire on the surrounding trees

After a few minutes of continuous fire they stopped once more

"Wrong choice." said Shego suddenly bursting out from under some levelled forestation, with one hand she shoved a tree trunk at the agents and ran forward she pulled back her right fist and punched the nearest Agent in the jaw there was an audible snap as his jaw broke he dropped his weapon and clutched his face and then with Shego's left fist she punched him in the exposed throat crushing his airways he collapsed to the ground choking to death. She spun round and rolled out of the way of a salvo of fire from the agents and with a lunge grabbed another Agent by the ribcage land lifting him up. The Agent screamed in agony as Shego swung him into the path of an incoming salvo of artillery fire Shego threw the mans body at his compatriots and stepped forward igniting her hands

She raised one and fired of a continuous beam which she swing round severing an Agent's torso from his legs, she turned spinning out of the way of a shot fired from 2 feet away grabbing the agents throat and re-igniting her hand the Agent screamed as his whole head caught fire and he stumbled away. Shego dodged a punch from another Agent and grabbed his fist she swung him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground, still holding his fist and then she raised her right leg up and stomped her right foot down hard on his chest, there was what could best be described as a sudden shower of blood as the agents chest caved in under the force of Shego's foot stomp and all the blood in the chest cavity was forced out

"Boris!" screamed a woman raising a missile launcher but Shego broke into a sprint covering 100 meters in seconds the woman Agent gasped in pain and looked down to see Shego her left arm driven right through her chest Shego yanked it back and the woman sighed dying…

Shego elbowed an Agent in the face and grabbed another by the hand and with a single twist she broke the Agent's arm she then drew a small blade from the agents holdall and slit the agents throat she flipped the blade in the air and threw it hard and fast so it embedded itself in another agents head

She turned and flipped through the air grabbing an Agent's gun and shoving it into his face as he fired causing him to blow his own face off, then with a high kick broke another Agent's neck

"You know I gave you all a choice… a simple, straight forward choice. But nooooo you had to play the fool," said Shego "well today I'm not in the mood to give second chances you chose to stay so you're Global Justice scum in my books and not worthy of my time" Shego's eyes started to glow… "Now quit wasting my time!" Plasma energy shot from Shego's eyes incinerating two more agents… "Whoa that's a new one!" said Shego blinking she tried to force another eye blast out, but failed. Sighed in frustration, "No fair I want to do it again!" She turned round to see an Agent running away at full speed and raised a hand firing a blast of plasma energy into his back knocking him down… Shego looked at the trembling lone survivor.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." said Shego firmly.

The woman turned and ran.

Shego watched her leave and then heaved, bringing up all her stomachs contents… she hated it… she hated killing… its probably why she had never killed anybody while playing villain with Drakken a subconscious memory of what she was programmed to do… for that's what it was…she had been programmed to be a weapon when the programming switched on she was a killing machine she started to cry. damn GJ and the Daughter of battle protocol. it had been so easy just now to let it take over to let herself destroy those lives she had offered them a choice but they tried to kill her and she had been merciless she had felt nothing for their deaths. Shego sighed, she had to get control of herself she knew the drill when she started on this path, she knew people would die… and as much as she hated it she knew it would be at her hands… at least her Daughter of battle protocols were screwed up so she was no longer a puppet and she controlled who she killed not like Madragor… she still remembered the faces of the people betty… Shego sprung up to see Monkey Fist

Why Shego I have never seen you act so savage in my life!" he said…

"Can it Monty I'm not in the mood!"

"Well you claimed to be looking for me Shego now here I am… word on the net is you dumped Drakken, left him scared shitless and have GJ's knickers in a twist…"

"Knickers in a twist?"

"I believe the American translation is panties in a bunch or something so why are you here Shego?"

"Because I need to kill you Monty…"

"What? Oh well it was too much to hope you had decided to come work for me."

"You got that right," said Shego.

"Monkey ninja's attack!" roared Monkey Fist…

"You know monkey ninja's are so last season Monty!" said Shego she raised a hand and started to blast the monkeys with deadly accuracy

"My minions!" gasped Monty in shock "you animal!" He snapped lunging at Shego. Shego twisted out of the way and took up a combat stance

"You mock me Shego?" Roared Monkey Fist, "you seek to use the stance I am a Master of against me?"

"If need be I'm actually pretty good with Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Master Sensei claimed if I had stayed another 2 years I could of become a Master."

"You studied at Yamanouchi? I don't remember you studying there!"

_Don't worry you will._ Thought Shego

The two combatants circled each other looking for holes in the others stance. Monkey Fist saw the first opening and struck with a palm strike only Shego didn't stumble back like she should of… _what the?_ thought Monkey Fist. _You fool Montgomery! You picked a fight with a woman with enhanced strength and superpowers!_ he berated himself

Shego frowned as she took a step back after Monty's palm strike she had forgotten that he could always take apart her stances as if she was a novice…

She charged forward and the two traded kicks and blows, Monty was amazed at her skill and then he noticed something each monkey kung-fu Master ads what is called an accent to his stances it may be he doesn't place his feet right when executing certain moves or he overstates certain gestures, it was through these gestures another kung fu Master can usually identify who a certain martial artist's teacher was.

The thing was Monkey Fist was sure that he had seen the accents in Shego's stances before… and then it clicked… they were his accents

But that made no sense! He decided to try for pressure point attacks but she managed to twist out of the way of each attack as if she knew the sequence he would use…

Shego caught the fact Monkey Fist had recognised is own accents and decided to end the fight quickly. "Hey Monty!"

Monkey Fist pulled back what "Shego?"

"Tiger beats monkey!" And with a flurry of palm attacks and enhanced strength she overwhelmed Monkey Fist's defences knocking him out… it was a good thing she had the enhanced strength and speed Monty would have beaten her otherwise Shego picked up Monkey Fist and carried him back to his lair.

Monkey Fist awoke in a world of pain and found himself strapped down "what the hell are you doing Shego!"

"The brain is a funny thing Monty," said Shego. "They say it never forgets but that doesn't explain amnesiacs and old age pensioners."

"My theory is that it is that the brain doesn't forget… but its ability to recall information stored gets messed up…"

"They messed with my mind Monty the made it so I couldn't recall what they did to us. So we couldn't recall madragor. But guess what? by freak chance I got those memories back and now I want to give you you're memories back.

"My memories? But I…"

"You have a 19 month hole in your memory Monty. It wasn't a coma."

Monty gasped Shego couldn't be telling the truth "how do you intend to give me theses so called missing memories?"

"Like I said," replied Shego holding up a thick cable "I have to kill you… "

"No…no… noooooooooooo!" Screamed Monty as Shego pressed it against his stomach…

Monty screamed in agony his body spasmed and then he collapsed Shego threw away the cable and checked Monty's vitals… his heart had stopped she started to resuscitate him… but after a minute he still wouldn't revive… Shego started to panic but suddenly Monty started to breath on his own.

"Monty?"

"I'm going to kill them," was all Monkey Fist said opening his eyes…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(oh, and yes Shego did channel Richard B Riddick i couldnt help it! )**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Five**

"Thanks Tony!" Said Kim jumping out of the truck

"No problem Kim! It was the least I could do since you saved my sister last year from that collapsed apartment block!"

"No big!" Said Kim waving she watched Tony drive away…

Here she was, Go city

This was Shego's city of origin. she walked around for a while wondering what Shego was like in the past…

She decided to find out more about Shego's past starting with family…

She entered a café and went to the phone booth at the back. Opening up the phone book, she flicked through to the letter G. Kim remembered that Shego's surname really was Go, like the city. Kim flicked through the pages, "gc, gh, gk, gl, gn. Go…holy crap. **YOU** have got to be kidding!"

To Kim's surprise there was about 4 pages of Go's…

Kim walked out and frowned.

"What's up?" said a waitress.

"I was looking…well I was trying to find a certain person and—"

"They're a Go," said the woman.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a Go and even I can't look up my immediate family!"

"You're a Go?"

"Yep! Matilda Go at your service!" said the waitress.

"How can there be so many! Did they change their names by deed poll or something?" said Kim, exasperated by the stumbling block in her path.

"Nope, its their family name, we're all related. It seems that we Go's have very large families. In fact, I think the smallest family size is 4 or 6 kids, the city was actually founded around us…"

"Wow! So um I'm looking for a specific Go family," began Kim.

"You're looking for Sheri's family aren't you." stated Matilda.

"Huh? Sheri?"

"Sheri Go—Shego, the renegade member of Team Go; you know, quitting was the best thing she ever did, Kim."

"You know who I am?"

"Honey, you've been fighting my second cousin for the last 2 years. We all know your face down here in Go city."

"So you know Shego."

"I know Sheri," said Matilda "we went to school together."

"You went to school with Shego?"

"No, Sheri," said Matilda "Shego came later."

Kim was intrigued ."Okay, tell me about Sheri."

Matilda looked at Kim for a minute then nodded "fine. Sheri was one of those girls with the weight of the world on her shoulders: her dad was useless and her mom was dead, she had care for her baby brothers and Mercucio by herself, as her dad didn't believe in hired help. Heracio was too busy to do that stuff- besides, I remember hearing him say how it was women's work"

"What a chauvinist!" said Kim, incensed by those words.

"He is at that," agreed Matilda. "Anyway, as much as she complained, she stuck with it and she even expanded on it- she started to care for the community at large."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She would help everyone. Her neighbours with their groceries, she would get miss fords meds… I was amazed she managed that and her brothers all the while being a junior cheerleader and on the Go city junior gymnastics team…the girl could move!"

Kim gaped "Sheri was a cheerleader?"

"Sheri was a grade a student, plus co head of the junior cheerleading squad and head of the gymnastics club, however, she wanted to be a wrestler but they wouldn't let her try out…" said Matilda, "she brought home the state cheerleading trophy for 2 years in a row."

Kim was lost for words… Shego had been a cheerleader? She had been a grade a student? It didn't jive with what she knew about Shego…she sounded like...

Shego sounded a lot like her.

And that was something Kim was trying hard to get her head around…

"You want to see some pictures, don't you?" said Matilda.

Kim nodded.

"Frank, I'm taking a break!"

The man at the counter nodded and Matilda lead Kim into a room out back and pulled down a book, opening it up to reveal newspaper clippings and photos. One photo was of two 9 year old girls standing side by side with grins on their faces, one was of a blond and the other was a raven haired girl with a wide eyed innocent look on her face.

Kim realised it was Shego.

"That's Sheri?"

"Yeah, that's her," said Matilda, "she was always running around, getting in one mess or another and I was her tag along, her sidekick if you will…"

"Sidekick?" said Kim weakly.

"Yeah Sher and Mati, Junior Detectives is what we called each other, never really solved anything big, I mean we were pre-teens but we were very determined…" she turned the page to show a young girl in a cheerleading outfit holding a trophy while grinning from ear to ear.

"She seems happy."

"She was…"

"So what happened?"

"The meteor happened Kim… when she was 13 years old ,the meteor struck and suddenly she has all these weird powers and green skin. A good chunk of the people she knew started to stay away from her, and with her enhanced powers everything became too easy. Cheerleading, gymnastics, they were nothing to her anymore because she couldn't enjoy them as she had before. Then heracio or Hego started team Go, and she no longer had time for her friends anymore," Matilda looked sad.

"I'm sure she didn't want to dump you." said Kim

"I know, I understand, but it's still sad anyway… but I can't complain, Sheri did keep in contact via the telephone. It was strange, however, when Shego started to have absences from team Go a week there a week here, when she was about 15 she went away for 6 months and when she came back she started to seriously kick ass. I mean, the combination of martial arts and her natural powers made her pretty powerful… and she seemed to know stuff: she knew how deactivate bombs and break into places… she broke into my mom's house and left me a card on my birthday without leaving a trace she had been there… but then something happened…she went away for another year- no, make that nearly 2 years- I remember because team Go was struggling without her and introduced another hero in Shego's slot during that period."

"Well, when she came back we noticed something was wrong with her," said Matilda

"What do you mean, we?"

"The family- well, the members outside the idiots that form team Go."

"Oh, so what do you mean by 'something was wrong'?"

"For the first 3 months she was like a zombie, going through the motions, but then she changed… she seemed angrier, more prone to fits of rage; she would be cruel in dealing with foes at times... Hego always claimed she was drawn to evil. She was seen publicly fighting with Hego and then she quit and became a mercenary and later that doofus Drakken's flunky…"

Kim absorbed all she had been told… "How old was Shego when she disappeared for those two years?"

"She was 18 years old… I blame that agent woman."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry… well, while no one agrees with me I think that it was agent 13."

"Agent 13?"

"Yeah some hot shot agent that Sheri idolised. she had been assigned to protect Sheri's dad."

"Her dad?"

"Congressman Fredrick Go retired 4 years ago. anyway, agent 13 would tell Sheri about her adventures and Sheri would eat them up like they were gospel. She would tell me how she wanted to be a secret agent… she followed that woman around like a lovesick puppy…"

Kim nodded and got up, "I have to thank you Matilda, you've given me a lot to think about."

"No problem," said Matilda "word of advise; check out her fathers house, there's a room there which he has banned anyone from touching; it's Sheri's room and it's exactly how she left it… you might find more information there…"

"Thanks," said Kim, leaving the café…

Kim was deep in thought. _What have we learned?_

_Shego, no, Sheri was a normal kid once, no, that's a lie- she was an above average sort of girl… like me._ thought Kim

_She liked helping people; she tried to be a hero. _

_When she got powers, she became a bit of a social outcast, and she went away for long periods… she went away for 2 years and came back a changed woman, soon becoming the Shego we know…_

_It's got to be those two years… and just how could congressman Go allow Sheri to run off like that, unless he had some idea of what was going on…_

Kim decided she would have to gain access to that room.

----------------------

Matilda watched Kim leave and walked over to the small pc in the corner and started to type into her Blog.

_Today I watched the Witches of Eastwick. Alex is a pretty cool character! Anyway today a really annoying frigging email arrived it was one of those questionnaires I decided to fill it out and send it on maybe I should bombard congress with this spam…_Matilda uploaded the entry and went back to work…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Six**

Global justice, the top-secret super spy agency, had been around for a while, over 80 years in fact. It had started of small, a few agents from several spy agencies that had banded together to prove they could do better than their old agencies.

It wasn't until the late 40's after global justice merged with the omega agency that it became the spy juggernaut it was today.

In the field there were 11 thousand agents on various spy-ops and there was another 5 thousand in reserve. There were also non-spy personnel, the agents who were brought in for more physical operations; such as search and destroy, security, Protection, and general military operations

These numbered 40 thousand, scattered around the world, broken into smaller cells. some hidden under different faction names as to obscure the link to Global Justice if discovered.

And then their were the Elite Agents, who numbered only 200, these agents were trained to be the best spy, the best at infiltration, assassination, interrogation, covert ops, military manoeuvres… these agents were so special you only needed to send in one at any given time.

And in charge of it all was Dr. Director, and her day had been getting steadily worse. Dr. Director sat in the command chair of the comm. Room looking at her armrest mounted monitor reading the latest information to come from the spies in the field a specific piece of information had caught her eye.

Kim Possible had been tracked to Go City.

What was Kim Possible doing in Go City?

"Agent Jensen get me Agent Du."

"Yes ma'am!" said the Agent speaking into a headset

"Agent Sanderson we lost contact with heavy arms crew three and four."

"We've sent a retrieval team ma'am"

"Good, what of the data feeds were we able to get anything before the teams went off the grid?"

"We were able to get a garbled transmission we've been unscrambling it... we've only got audio."

"Play what you were able to recover so far,"

**_"skizzz! Bo--s you made three mis--akes,"_** came Shego's voice.

**_"First mistake you made was hitting my ride a riskizchde I sp--nt hard earned cash to build. A ride that I put blood, sweat, and tears skiskinto,"_**

**_"Second skizz-skisck-kizzz with my trip to see Monty. "_**

**_"But your third mistake the one that pisses m- skizz off? You came light. Two 7-man heavy armed assault teams for me? Fucking insulting!"_**

**_"Now I'm going to skizch you a choice and you better choose the right one_**

**_You can drop your weapons and clear out or you can stand and fight. What are you going to choose?"_**

there was a sound of continuous gunfire

After a few minutes of continuous fire the sounds stopped and it went eerie quiet

"**_Wrong choice."_** Came Shego's voice and then the screams started

"Good god!" gasped an Agent

Several other agents looked sick.

Dr. Director frowned if Shego was killing it meant that she had once again regained access to the daughter of battle protocol.

"Well you heard her," said Dr. Director "two 7-man squads are insulting send in 4 next time. No scratch that,

Send in Six 8-man heavy duty assault squads."

"Dr. Director retrieval just contacted us they reached the conflict zone and only found one survivor."

"I want a full statement from the surviving Agent. Upgrade Monkey Fist from imp to hellhound."

"Ma'am?"

"Its best to assume Shego reactivated Monkey Fist, in fact assign…. No, the other survivor is in no condition to be of help to Shego and she knows it, so she wont bother going to him."

"Dr. Director," said an Agent "it's the head of the C.I.A on line two."

Dr. Director pulled on a headset, "hello Marcus, no Shego is global justice territory… I wont have you stampeding through my backyard! Yes, I understand, I have it handled, oh so you know about what happened to the two teams we sent after her? You forget yourself Marcus, who helped you run that fundraiser in 96? Exactly… I'm glad you remember who you're talking to." She took of the head set and chucked it on a desk "I'm going to be in my office," she said turning to walk out of the comms room.

"Dr. Director?"

She turned to see Agent Will Du entering the comms room. "Du! My office, now."

Moments later they were in Dr. Director's office

"Ma'am, Shego's... actions I didn't know she was that good..."

"She's only getting started Will she isn't even at full strength yet."

"But retrieval just sent a report back she decimated those teams she only left one survivor! The Shego I know is not a killer."

"She's is and she isn't Will. The Shego you know is not a killer. Agent Emerald, A.K.A the Shego I know is. I know this to be true because we programmed it into her Will."

"We can do that?"

"Yes Agent Du we can do that, make that we've done it. We programmed Shego to be the deadliest of weapons a super powered killing machine… hidden even from Shego herself, it was a secondary personality overlay we introduced and i've regretted it ever since."

"Ma'am?"

"Will I..." Dr. Director sighed she couldn't tell him she was sworn to secrecy. "The details are on a N.T.K.B and Y.N.C.T.K"

"Ohhh!" nodded Will Du understanding perfectly. N.T.K.B and Y.N.C.T.K meant Need To Know Basis and You're Not Cleared To Know.

"Will I want you to locate Kim Possible down in Go City—"

"Why did she go to Go City?"

"Its obvious Will... Shego sent her there."

"Dr. Director? Why would Kim Possible and Shego work together?"

"Will, you're thinking in black and white, who said they're working together…"

"Oh you mean that Kim is following a trail to get the low-down on Shego said Will Du but from your expression I am assume we don't want that?"

"Exactly. Will you're to take a full standard ops team locate and apprehend Kim Possible there are some things in Shego's past it would not do us good to have Kim know."

"Yes ma'am!" said Will Du getting up to leave "and if Kim Possible resists?"

"No Will, I won't sanction lethal or crippling force. You bring her in."

"As you wish Dr. Director," said Agent Will Du getting up to leave. Moments later Dr. Director was on her own.

"You should kill her.

You should kill her just to be safe." Said a voice from the monitor in front of Dr. Director

"Oh shut up. She's too valuable right now."

"Like Shego was?"

"Agent Emerald was a mistake."

"So you finally admit it! I told you she would not make a good tool!"

"You were wrong about that," replied Dr. Director. "She made an excellent tool, the mistake was she was too powerful. That damn meteor screwed everything up! We expect agents to go rogue all the time, we have contingencies for such a scenario. But when Agent Emerald went rogue she had too much power so it was nigh impossible to bring her back under control. And when we finally brought her down, her protocols had warped and made her useless as a tool."

"That reminds me, why didn't you kill her after you got her under control, retarded her powers, and scrubbed that mind of hers?"

"It was hopped we could find a way to re-establish control at one point, or she could at least be of use to us at some point, and it turned out she was, she had gotten herself attached to one of the villains we helped bankroll and sparked up a rivalry with Kim Possible which worked out better than the original plan."

"I did wonder why you hadn't dealt with the buffoon."

"Keeping him around meant we had to spend less money shipping in villains for Kim to fight and she got on the job training at almost no cost to us… she progressed at a faster rate than projected thanks to Shego, of course the first time we got Shego in custody we did manage to implant the command to go easy on Kim, in fact we're amazed it held till now as it was the only newly implanted command that held."

"That reminds me betty you're assigning villains to heroes faster than my organisation can produce them and all the while controlling the more, unsavoury criminal elements out there!"

"Oooohhhh poor little Gemini! **YOU** try keeping the law enforcement agencies in the dark!"

"Well I would but mother had to choose you to play the hero! I got stuck as the villain!"

"I don't play, Gemini. My loyalty is to mother and the gentlemen upstairs. I will do everything in my power to make the world, as they demand. I have lied, cheated, and stole for them. I have sacrificed lives for them and I would do it again…"

"Even if that meant sacrificing Kim Possible?"

"If it came to that, yes."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Seven**

Shego sat in her seat with a sour expression on her face.

"Come now Sheri don't be like that!" Said Monkey Fist.

"You have chimps… flying this plane. My life is in the hands of banana munching monkeys!"

"Don't worry Shego they're well trained monkeys!"

"Oh that's sooo reassuring!" She opened up her laptop and started to surf the net. "Mati you little beauty you always come through!"

"What's the matter?"

"Matilda my cousin left a message!" Shego showed Monkey Fist the Blog on screen.

_Today I watched the Witches of Eastwick Alex is a pretty cool character! Anyway today a really annoying frigging email arrived it was one of those questionnaires I decided to fill it out and send it on maybe I should bombard congress with this spam…_

"I don't get it," said Monkey Fist.

"Its coded." Said Shego "you see 'Alex' in witches of Eastwick was played by Cher which is my nickname only ch instead of sh. That shows this message is for me specifically. 'today a really annoying frigging email' stands for red female. 'Questionnaires' stands for asked questions, 'fill it out and send it on' means answered questions and directed to a place where she could gather more info, and 'congress' means she sent him to my dads house."

"You got all that? From that paragraph?"

"Heracio was always reading my notes so we worked out a system."

"Oh… red female? Kim Possible? what is Kim Possible doing?"

"Searching for the truth"

"Wait are you saying Kim Possible is on our side?"

"Not yet, but she will be" said Shego she put away that laptop and pulled out a Palm pc

"What are you doing Sheri?"

"I'm checking the underweb."

"You use underweb? I could never get my palm pc to work!"

"That's you're fault for hanging with a bunch of monkeys… oh that's interesting! I never expected that."

"What is it Sheri?"

"Well uncle Monty, it seems that Gemini has put an all points bulletin out for other villains in the network to shun me."

"Why would he do a thing like that…"

"Well Gemini IS Dr. Directors brother."

"How is it I didn't know this?"

"To much time playing with monkeys."

"Sheri!"

"Sorry uncle Monty,"

"It's alright dear, I have been a little to wrapped up in monkeys for the last few years. Sheri," said Monkey Fist thoughtfully "do you know what this means?"

"I have an idea, but lets hear it."

"Sheri, Gemini has no reason to put out such a notice in fact he's tried to steal you from Drakken more than once… just why did you stay with that fool anyway?"

"The pay was good and I got to fight Kim possi—hey focus the why's can wait!"

"Fine dear anyway the only reason I can think of is he wants to insolate you."

"I got that much," said Shego with a shrug

"Yes and I guess we both have arrived at the conclusion that he's doing it to help Betty."

"Exactly," said Shego

"Which means collusion between the siblings,"

"Yeah that's what I got." Said Shego

"Sheri think bigger. If they're the heads of the worlds largest spy organisation and the worlds largest evil organisation and they're working together is it to far a leap to believe that they've been working together on other things?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Shego what if its not temporary alliance what if it's a long term arrangement?"

"You mean that they've been working together all along? Sonova—"

"Language Sheri! And yes I believe it to be so, in fact I believe they've been working on the same plan—"

"But from different angles!" finished Shego

"You always were a smart girl."

"Betty controls law and order," said Shego

"Gemini controls chaos and crime," finished Monkey Fist "this makes our work harder. As we'll have to fight on two fronts."

"Then we have to get allies," said Shego

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Don't have anybody yet, I got electrocuted and I haven't slept in 48 hours I'm worn out, let me sleep on it."

"Fine," said Monkey Fist watching Shego drop off to sleep. As she closed her eyes and went to sleep he could see the same innocence he had seen on her face 13 years ago.

_**13 years ago. **_

Lord Montgomery Fiske stepped out of the Porsche he had arrived in and looked around the empty airfield. He'd just spent six months out in Madagascar on an archaeological gig, when he had been approached by the daughter of a family friend to work for the UN. He had leapt at the chance to do something else for a while as the digs were getting boring just then he saw the woman in question

"Lord Fiske I'm glad you could make It," she said.

"Call me Monty, and it was no problem. Your mother worked with my father during the 50's it would be an honour to pay homage to their team up."

"Well yes mother always did speak highly of your father."

"That's good to hear. So then, why me? Why did you ask for me to be part of this covert action team of yours?"

"You have ties which cross international borders, you've got the training and one last thing… you love a challenge."

"A challenge? What sort of challenge?"

"This way," said betty Director she lead Lord Fiske into a hanger where he is confronted by the sight of a young girl, barely a teenager going through gymnastic routines.

"Wait you're not saying…"

"Monty I want you to meet Sheri go a.k.a Shego we want you to train her in martial arts."

Montgomery Fiske stared at the girl before him she had her long black hair tied back in a ponytail and he could see she had good muscle definition for a teen but even then she had a strange innocent look about her it was the look of someone out to explore the world, out to see what the world had to offer it was sort of cute and made Monty want to protect her.

"Good day sir," said Shego cautiously

It was then Monty noticed her skin colour. "Um… you do know you're green right?"

"Yes sir its to do with my powers."

"Powers?"

"I gained powers from a meteorite." Answered Sheri softly

_Ahhhhh. Now I see the challenge_. thought Monty "so young Sheri here is the real reason for my recruitment?"

"Well you're the best Monty," said Betty. "The best Tai Shing Pek Kwar Master in the western hemisphere. For this project to succeed we need the best, by getting you to join I get you and you can bring Sheri here up to a decent standard… "

"Very well," said Monty "I need six months to get her up to a decent level and I need 3 of those months in private."

"In private?"

"I'll be heading to Japan to an old dojo it's pretty secluded. I need to get her up to a decent level I need to train her without the outside world looking in."

"I'm not sure I--"

"Its okay agent Director I trust him."

"You…trust him?"

"Yeah he's honest and he really wants to train me, I can see it in his eyes… pleeeeeeaase let him do it!"

"Okay hun, since you asked I'll go get it cleared."

"Thank you!" said Shego with a grin

"Well then Sheri," smiled Monty "I saw you doing gymnastic warm-ups lets see what you can do."

Shego grinned the biggest grin and Monty had ever seen and inside Monty knew that he had made her extremely happy…

_**The present.**_

Monty remembered those six months well he remembered training her in monkey kung fu and then taking her to Yamanouchi for deeper training…which reminded him about something. He pulled out the plane's phone and dialled a number…

"Hello?"

"Hello Master Sensei"

"Ahhhh Lord Fiske how have you been?"

"Fine Sensei, I need to ask a question."

"Yes?"

"I have been to yamanouchi and we've met at least 6 times how is it the last 3 times you acted as if you didn't know me?" asked Monty

"Because I didn't Monty. The man who came before me was not my former student he was like some sort of doppelganger so I treated him as a new person. But the fact we're having this conversation tells me the real Monty is back."

"That I am Master Sensei and so is Sheri. We have recovered from the tampering done to our minds."

"That is good it would wonderful for the two of you to visit Yamanouchi once more."

"I think Shego would enjoy that… but I do have one other question,"

"Fire away my friend."

"Ron Stoppable? Why is he so damned lucky? He seems like an oaf but he's actually a competent opponent at times!"

"It is the blocks he puts on his own mind that makes him so…oafish when he drops those blocks he becomes a truly stunning martial artist."

"Monty sighed now I have a strong desire to see him in action with those blocks completely dropped…I will see you soon Master Sensei."

"I'll have a cup of tea waiting for you."

And with that Monty put the phone down and turned to the monkey pilot "head to yamanouchi." Was all he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Eight**

Kim Possible thought about how she was going to do this. She could ask the retired congressman to gain access to the room, but somehow she didn't believe he'd be amendable to the request. she could ask the congressman to show her around, and when he wasn't looking take a look at the room but that wouldn't give her enough time.

That only left one thing, and it turned her stomach.

She would have to break in.

She teen hero Kim Possible was thinking about breaking and entering, a crime she help put people away for…

She couldn't do it! To do so betrayed everything that she stood for! But then Kim closed her eyes thinking about Shego. for the last hour she had been thinking about the girl who helped everybody who became the selfish villain. on the surface it made no sense there was a huge chunk missing and Kim needed to know what it was. What she had been able to get on Shego was started to make her look at her archrival in a new light

Kim sighed as she realised she was going to do it. She pulled out her Kimmunicator "wade its Kim,"

"What's up Kim?"

"I need you to give me a run down on the security of this property."

"Kim?"

"Wade, you're not going to believe what I've found out so far,"

"What is it Kim?"

"I need you to run through the go city news archives and school records for a Sheri go, and when you do I want you to start reading them quickly,"

Wade nodded "I'm running it I…whoa! There are a lot of hits Kim! I ran all variations of the name and I've got 1 thousand, 2 hundred!"

"Narrow you're search to Sheri spelt with an sh--"

"Down to 700 Kim" said wade

"Okay go back about 14 years," said Kim

"I've got 3 hundred and ten."

"Okay that's narrow enough check the headlines out."

Kim "this says…"

"I know wade."

"I knew she was part of team go and all that but what it says here…this can't be Shego!"

"It is wade, wade someone seriously tampered with Shego and I need to know who and why—"

"And that means digging deeper." Said wade "okay Kim what do you need on my side."

"I need you to deactivate the security on the congressman's house so I can get into Shego's old room and I need you to compile all the information you can on Shego's career in Team go and make special notice of all the absences--"

"Gotcha Kim… security's deactivated! The ex congressman's out so it should be plain sailing from here on in!"

"Thanks wade I don't know what I'd do without you!" she put away the Kimmunicator and jumped over the fence and sticking close to the surrounding walls she made her way to the house. She pulled out her handy-dandy Kimlock v2.0 an automated lock pick and inserted it into the door there was a whirl and a click and the door opened. Kim made her way into the house looking around at the pictures on the wall she passed the study and saw a large picture of a woman on the wall who looked a lot like Shego except for a few differences he was more buxom, had mid length curly hair and wore glasses also by the style of her clothing it was painted in the 70's. The woman gave of an authorative air

_That must be Shego's mother,_ thought Kim as she left the study.

She walked up the stairs and found herself looking at several rooms finally she came to a locked door. Out came the Kimlock and the door was soon open Kim entered the room and was stunned

The room was ordinary the room of an ordinary teenage girl Kim was about to leave when she stopped herself there had to be something here she took another look around the room… there were trophies on the wall as well as posters and pictures she then noticed the pollybirds… a craze from 15 years ago it was a set of figurines of birds dressed in the clothes of different countries there was one for each country of the world… and Shego had collected a lot some of them were duplicates. Kim picked up one and examined it, it was the German addition pollybird she looked at the bird admiring its craftsmanship when she noticed something on the base of the model it had a name written on it, Dresden followed by some numbers… Kim picked up another one of the German pollybirds it had a different name on it and a different set of numbers.

They had to mean something…so Kim pulled out a notepad and copied down the writing on the bases of each model there were 94 of them and it took Kim a good 24 minutes to write them down and then she saw it the a book…no it wasn't a book it was a leather bound picture album Kim picked it up and flicked through it there was a series of pictures, of Shego's family and friends…there were a lot with Matilda and Shego, or rather Sheri.

Kim was amazed at the pictures of the two girls having fun in those pictures Kim frowned this girl, Sheri was a girl Kim would have loved to know she knew that if Sheri had been at Middleton middle school the same time she was, they would have been best of friends… the pictures changed to pictures of Sheri with green skin, this was the start of the Shego years even then she still had that happy go lucky look about her Kim turned the page to look at another series of photo's and nearly dropped the book in shock

There, before her was a picture of a young Shego and Dr. Director.

Kim nearly didn't catch it, the fact was in this picture Dr. Director was younger had long hair and both eyes… but it was when Kim went to turn the page her finger obscuring one side of her face triggered recognition.

Shakily Kim turned the page and looked at the other pictures there were more and more of young Shego with Dr. Director

"Agent 13 would tell Sheri about her adventures and Sheri would eat them up like they were gospel. She would tell me how she wanted to be a secret Agent… she followed that woman around like a lovesick puppy…"

Kim felt as if she was about to vomit.

Agent 13 was Dr. Director.

She had been around Shego a lot when she was a teen, she became Shego's role model much like she had become one of Kim's. was she responsible for changing Shego?

Kim looked at another picture. In this picture, dressed in combat gear were 9 males and females Kim recognised Shego, Dr. Director…and Monkey Fist? This was getting stranger and stranger it was too much for Kim she closed the book and turned round to find herself facing a shotgun.

"Just what is the world famous Kim Possible doing in my Sheri's room?"

"Mr Go I'm trying to find out the truth something happened to Shego it seems she was mind wiped." Kim watched the ex congressman's face for a reaction and she knew. He knew exactly what was done to Shego's mind. It sickened her; it angered her to think a parent could allow such a thing to pass.

"Why did you let them wipe her mind?"

Mr Go went pale "how?"

"Its in your face," said Kim. "Why did you and Dr. Director betray Shego?"

Mr Go went even paler and struggled to hide his expression_ ah so it's true then,_ thought Kim. _Dr. Director **IS** in on it._

"I can't let you leave with that information," said Mr Go

"What? Or you'll shoot me? The cops will have a full day"

"Oh but you're forgetting Kim Possible I'm a respected citizen of the community and you were caught breaking and entering into my home I thought you were a burglar."

Kim grimaced how could this man be so cold blooded, talking of murder as if it was nothing she suddenly realised she could see how such a man would betray his daughter like that…

"Goodbye Kim Possible," he said firing his shotgun.

With a sweep of her hand she destroyed the bullets

"What the?" said Mr Go with a gasp firing again and again

Kim just knocked the shots away she was glad she had been wearing the super suit under her regular clothes If she hadn't there was a good chance she would have been dead she yanked the shotgun from Mr Go's hands and slammed him into a wall. "Start talking Mr Go, tell me everything you know."

"You're one of them he murmured." then his shoulders drooped.

"I allowed agent 13 to draft my daughter into a counter terrorism team I only knew as project alpha. They trained her and she went on missions for the world good, it was such a feather in my cap to have an in with the world agencies."

"Didn't it bother you she could die? The girl was your own flesh and blood!"

"I accepted that, and to be honest I still had my sons…"

"You sick monster!" snapped Kim.

"No miss Possible, I am a realist. If I lost one child I had four others, its no different than losing her in a drive by or something of that stature."

Kim snarled and looked at Mr Go angrily. "Getting back to the point what happened when she was 18?"

Mr Go frowned. "I don't know. She went on a mission and disappeared for a while then she surfaced and was classed as rogue. She was doing damage to the career I had worked hard to build—"

"So you sold her out?"

"Sold out is such a harsh word, she was classed as a threat to national security. When she returned home, I shot her full of tranquillisers and handed her over to Global Justice they assured me that they would erase the portion of her mind that had tuned her rogue and when she was returned to me she would be back to normal. But I think she knew. Even after the mindwipe. She never stepped foot in this house again…"

"You are a sick…sick--" Kim stumbled on the word she wanted to use to describe the man before her so she chose some milder words "--loathsome human being. But guess what Mr Go,"

"What?"

"Shego remembers."

"WHAT!" Said Mr Go becoming as white as a freshly washed bed sheet.

"She remembers all of it, and I guess that means she'll remember you're part in it. Do you think Shego's going to let that slide?" Kim turned and stormed out of the house deep in thought

Dr. Director was involved in Shego's development, from what I've seen of Dr. Director she would turn Shego into an asset, a weapon to use against her enemies something must of gone wrong and Shego ran so they basically cut huge chunks of her memory out…those monsters she was only a teenager!

**"FREEZE!" **Came a cry snapping Kim out of her thoughts she looked round to see two Global Justice choppers and two armoured vans with Global Justice agents climbing out leading them was agent Will Du his gun drawn.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, by order of Global Justice Command you are under arrest! Put your hands on your head and please come quietly."

"Come quietly?" Kim looked around at the gathered Global Justice force "Agent Du I've got two words for you…" she took a combative stance

"As. If."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old hego is 29 years of age and mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Nine**

Picture the scene.

Two Global Justice Apache gunships loaded to the brim.

Two armoured personnel carriers each having previously held a 6-man squad of trained Global Justice members.

Agent Will Du. Global justice's youngest elite agent.

All of which were facing one solitary female.

Kim Possible, Teen heroine.

A 17-year-old girl who claimed she could do anything.

Agent Will Du actually admired Kim Possible, she was pretty, tough and highly skilled but it didn't matter now. On the way to apprehend Kim and stop her from digging up too much dirt on the GJ-Shego connection, he had been given clearly defined shatter points, points of no return. Originally the plan was to pick her up tell her Global Justice needs a word then let Dr. Director persuade her to give up chasing Shego's past, however if any of the shatter points in the mission brief had been crossed then his orders were to get tough. He wasn't even supposed to bother with niceties as it was assumed if a shatter point had been crossed it would be pointless. In this case Kim had crossed shatter point five, 'made contact with congressman Go.' It was assumed she was now in possession of sensitive data she wasn't cleared to know. It was also extrapolated that Kim would now resist attempts to bring her in.

Agent Du sighed sadly, the no crippling or lethal force edict was still in effect, which meant his agents were seriously hindered in how they dealt with Kim. If it had been him versus Kim on his own he wouldn't mind, in fact he would find it fun. Skill against skill, it would have been a glorious one on one battle. Nevertheless, being responsible for others who had nowhere near his skill and trying to take Kim down meant there was no finesse, no class to this operation, still they were Global Justice agents and this was one girl, even if it was Kim Possible.

"Take her down!" he ordered.

Kim watched as several Global Justice agents raced towards her with neural shock batons. She sprang into action with a roundhouse kick to one agent knocking him out cold, then a rolling tackle on another.

Two more agents lunged at Kim swinging their batons and Kim grabbed one agents arm and twisted causing him to drop the baton, which she grabbed and smacked him in the face with, he crumpled like a stack of cards. She held the baton back with her free hand outstretched and edged back from the approaching agents. One agent lunged at her, but with her free hand she redirected his lunge swung round and smashed him in the back with the baton he collapsed to the ground withering in pain. She rolled and picked up a second baton one for each hand and took up a battle ready stance once more. Attacked by three agents from three different angels she was forced on the defensive for the first time as they tried to hit her with their batons.

Kim managed to keep each attack away from her body, when she saw an opening she kicked out hitting an agent in the knee causing him to crumple to the ground. She knocked the fallen agent out and focused on the other two. Suddenly, a small dart fired by one of the other agents hit Kim; her body was bathed in a surge of electricity she dropped to the ground, electricity running all over her body. An agent stepped forward pulling out some manacles.

"NO! Pull back!" yelled will Du, "she's…"

"Sucker!" Kim snapped, lashing out with a foot she stood up and yanked the dart from her chest. As the agent sprung up Kim close-lined him to the ground and with a quick punch knocked him out, she turned and raised her hands firing a blast at another agent and smashing him into a tree.

"She's wearing the prototype battle suit!" snapped will Du. "Switch to secondary battle protocols!"

The agents dropped their neural batons and pulled out rifles.

"Oh great!" groaned Kim, "They really want me bad!" She looked around planning her escape route.

The agents opened fire on Kim with their weapons, only the rifles did not fire bullets. They fired strange energy pulses.

Kim activated her force fields and franticly deflected the blasts all the while using her acrobatic skills to dodge the blasts she didn't deflect. She looked around and took her opening and started to run.

"Sir, she's getting away!"

"No she is not! Agent Baneberry fire two cyclones, cut off her escape route!" Agent Du barked.

An Apache went high and fired two missiles, which smashed into the ground, the force throwing Kim off her feet "Crappppp!" Kim groaned as she saw the Apaches circling, her escape route was blocked by a massive fire suddenly. She was thrown back to the ground by a shot from one of the agents, Kim screamed as her whole body felt as if it was on fire "What was that?" She gasped.

"That was a specialised E.M.P designed to put the nanites in that suit of yours into sleep mode," he pulled out a gun and fired Kim felt another surge wracking her body she collapsed to one knee. "By the way repeated shots kill the nanites completely, the suit is nothing but a glorified jumpsuit now." said Will Du. "Now are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to get rough?"

"REEEEEAAAAAARGGGHHH!" Screamed Kim throwing a clod of dirt at Will Du he reacted instinctively by diving right but to his surprise Kim was waiting for him she hit him in the gut and then heel kicked him in the face, causing blood to explode from his nose.

"Word to the wise Du, I'm Kim Possible and I. DON'T. QUIT!"

"Your funeral." muttered will Du, as more blaster rifle fire was thrown at Kim.

She grimaced as she realized this was getting tight. The A.P.C's and the Apache's were boxing her in, the agents had taken up positions where they covered each others back. She was running out of options when suddenly there was a 'twip' and Kim was swept off her feet and carried through the air over the agents and the A.P.C's.

She looked at her rescuer and gasped.

**"RON?"**

"Hey KP!" smiled Ron, detaching his grappling line from one of the apache's and taking up a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here Ron?"

"What else KP, I came to back up my best bud!" said Ron looking around.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Help!" squeaked Rufus.

"You guys sure you're up to this?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"Ron this isn't a game! GJ want to take me down! Cause I've gotten too close to the truth! They'll stop at nothing to make sure I don't get any further!"

"Note serious face Kim." said Ron pointing to his face. "GJ just picked the wrong team to mess with!"

"Okay Ron," said Kim, "lets do this!" They raced forward, Kim lunged at an agent dodging his attacks she grabbed the muzzle of his rifle and yanked him forward she then slammed an elbow into his face. Kim noticed Ron sliding through the legs of an agent and slamming his feet into the back of the agents legs, he then sprung up and elbow dropped the agent. _'there he goes again, pulling out those martial arts he learned its strange he cant seem to use them 24/7 he might actually be better than me if he could'!_ Thought Kim, suddenly another explosion threw everyone off their feet.

"What the? Stupid Kim, stupid! I forgot the choppers!" Kim frowned, she and pulled out her grapple gun and fired at the underside of one of the Apache's and was yanked into the air. She quickly made her way up the rope then pulled out her lipstick laser and rammed it into a section of the hull.

Inside the cockpit the dials and monitors started to short out. "Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!" yelled the pilot as he pulled his ejector handle.

Kim released her grappling hook and dropped to the ground using a nearby tree to slow her decent. She watched as the Apache smashed into an A.P.C and they both exploded. Then she saw Ron, he was staring down the second Apache, he raised his hand and suddenly there was a golden streak through the air and the back of the apache went flying off and the Apache slammed into the ground.

What the gasped Kim then she saw what was in Ron's outstretched hand.

It was a sword.

"Okay punks, its time for today's lesson. Which team do you NOT mess with?" Ron deflected a blast away with the sword and leapt a good 15 meters at the agent slicing the gun in two. He then lightly tapped the agent between the eyes and he collapsed.

Will Du gaped in surprise, the sidekick had suddenly gone Uber-martial artist. He had just seen Stoppable tap a pressure point rendering an agent unconscious. He looked round and frowned.

His projections had been for Kim Possible alone, not Kim and Ron especially a competent Ron, he had to weigh up his options. 10 agents down two Apache's and an A.P.C wrecked, that left 5 agents plus himself.

"This is agent will Du requesting emergency back up priority 7!"

"That doesn't sound good," said Ron. "We need to get out of here!"

"And go where?" Snapped Kim, "you're moped wont out run Global Justice choppers!"

"I've got an idea!" said Ron he jumped over an agent grabbed Kim and suddenly they shot into the air.

"RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" Kim screamed as she watched the ground below them streak pass. "How are you doing this?"

"It's the lotus blade it's taking us where I direct it to! And right now that's away from here!"

----------------

Dr. Director disembarked from the Global justice chopper to see will Du.

"She escaped."

"Yes ma'am."

"How?"

"Even through we were 6 agents down, we had the situation under control when Ron Stoppable showed up utilizing Tai Shing Pek Kwar, and helped turn the tide."

"But Intel claimed that Kim left Stoppable in Middleton."

"Yes ma'am, but the fact is he showed up getting Kim out of the maneuver designed to bring Kim down showing none of his oafish traits he then summoned a bladed weapon from … well from out of nowhere and forced an Apache to the ground."

Dr. Director frowned. "Wade Load." she said suddenly, he had to be helping Kim. "He's covering for her with her parents he probably arranged transport to Go City and the tracking chip just died. I want him brought in immediately, without Wade her support network is cut off."

Just then Mr. Go walked up. "Director, what is going on!"

"Mr. Go." said Dr. Director, "I believe you talked to Kim Possible?"

"Well yes I found her in Sheri's room she overpowered me and demanded the full story."

"And you told her?"

"Of course not! I didn't tell her what went down in Madragor!"

"That's a relief we may still be able to salvage something from this mess. Be thankful, Mr. Go, that because you managed not to spill the beans about the Madragor crisis I'm going to make this quick."

"Wh-"

Dr. Director raised her hands and grabbed Mr. Go's head, with a sharp twist she broke his neck. "I should have killed you years ago." said Dr. Director before turning to face her agents. "Agent Du?"

"Yes Dr. Director?"

"I want all of Kim Possible's resources taken from her. I want her family in Global Justice company, I want all her friends."

"What about public opinion?"

"What else? Destroy her reputation. Tell the law enforcement community that Kim Possible is on the run and wanted for the murder of ex-congressman Fredrick Go and circulate doctored footage of the fight between Possible her sidekick and our agents, make it look like she killed a few of them. That'll remove public support."

"Yes ma'am what happens when we catch up with Possible and the others?"

"Don't worry Will, I'll handle it."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old hego is 29 years of age and mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Ten**

Bonnie Rockwaller was driving down the street when she noticed a van parked outside the Possible's house. Now she had never seen such a van before and normally it wouldn't bother her but this time something felt off. But what did she care? The Possible's were not her business, but something was nagging at her. She stopped the car and looked at the van for a few minutes before driving on.  
She turned towards the mall and drove on listening to some classic 70's disco music. It was her guilty pleasure, if the girls at school knew she liked that sort of music her social standing would take a serious dent.

Talking of social standings she didn't understand it, Kim Possible and Ron 'mad dog' Stoppable? That was social suicide and yet people were happy for them, she had wondered what had happened, had the world gone mad?

Well on Monday she would put the world back in order. She would show Kim up for the fraud she was, she sighed and looked in her rear view mirror and saw the top of someone's head in the back seat.

"What the!" She screamed slamming on the breaks and spinning round. To her shock sitting, now hiding in the back of her car was Tim and Jim Possible.

"You gotta help us!" they cried, "You gotta!"

"Don't let them get us!"

"Who are you talking about!" snapped Bonnie.

"GJ!"

"Who the hell is GJ?"

"Global Justice! They're a top-secret organization! They're supposed to be the good guys but they're rounding people up!" said one of the twins.

"You dweebs are joking right?"

"Nuh-uh! It's the truth they already took mom and dad! They were scary!"

"We hid from them!"

"They're looking for us!"

"You guys are having me on!"

"Please we're telling the truth!" cried Tim.

Bonnie looked at the two little boys and sighed, she knew fake tears and these weren't fake tears. "Where's Kim?" She asked.

"She went…"

"…On some secret mission."

"Where's her boyfriend Ron?" asked Bonnie.

"They broke up!" said Tim.

"They did? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS A SHAM! Anyway where's Ron wallowing in despair over the fact he got dumped?"

"No, he dumped Kim."

"He did? Wow! My respect for Stoppable just went up! So where is he?"

"We don't know, he's not home."

"Oh," Bonnie frowned, she needed to find one of Kim's other friends and then it hit her "Monique! We'll go see Monique!" Bonnie turned the car around driving towards Monique's house.

------------

12-year-old Wade Load was a smart kid. Correction: Wade Load was a genius.

He was an inventor, a programmer, a master mathematician, and lots more. The Internet, the information superhighway was his playground, he could do things some people only dreamed about.

Wade had access, access to places, and organizations most people had no idea existed, in fact those organizations didn't even know he had access. So when Global Justice were ordered to bring him in, he knew. He knew the moment the order left Dr. Directors lips and had prepared accordingly.

The containment unit Bravo Giga entered the Load property, home of Wade Load and his mother to discover the house … was bare.

Stripped clean from top to bottom except for a small disc shaped device on the ground which suddenly flickered to life to reveal a holographic image of Wade.

"Hi!" Said the holographic Wade to the GJ agents who had stormed his home, "I would have stayed and greeted you but I have this terrible aversion to being locked up."

The agents looked at each other.

"You see I've been listening into your digital radio conversation since GJ tried to arrest Kim… by the way did you guys really believe you could beat Kim Possible? Kim and Ron Stoppable together are unbeatable. Now I know you're standing there wondering 'is this kid serious?' Well let me assure you I'm absolutely serious."

The holo-Wade grinned, "Anyway getting back to me. I heard the order, you were sent to have me taken in and I can't have that, so I split. And trust me, you wont find me, while we've been talking I've just sent a virus that ghosted me. That's right all traces of my existence have been erased from the databases of the world … including Global Justices own database!"

"Sonova-" snapped an agent. "Linton to command the target was expecting us, he's long gone I need you to run a search, the kid claims to have hacked our database and gone ghost!"

"This is command … he's telling the truth he's gone!"

"Dr. Director will not be pleased."

"You got that right," said the Wade hologram. "You know I have access to Global Justice's system right?"

The agents turned round and looked at the hologram.

"And you know that you're all in my bad books right now, what do you suppose I would do to your database?"

"Command?" Said agent Linton.

"The whole system is tearing itself apart!" Came a surprised gasp.

"You little sh-" snapped Linton firing on the hologram

"Temper, temper agent Linton I'm not really here so it's no use! But I think its best if I sign off now with Global Justices system down it'll be 3 weeks before they can seriously search for me, and by that time I'll have made sure I'm untraceable…"

And with that the holographic disk melted into a puddle.

"What do we do now?" asked a stunned agent.

"We proceed with the mission, alpha targets have been sighted." said agent Linton.

-------------------------

**20 minutes later**

Kim and Ron landed at Ron's tree house and went inside.

"Why did we come here?" Said Kim.

"Well I was thinking that your house is the first place Global Justice would look for you…"

"That's sound," murmured Kim. "Ron spill."

"Huh?"

"What's with the martial arts in overdrive and the blade?"

"The blade is known as the Lotus Blade only one touched by monkey kung fu magic can wield it. That means me Monkey Fist and Rufus."

"Rufus can wield it?"

"Uh-huh!" Said Rufus nodding.

"Okay what about the level of skill you were showing back there in Go City. I've never seen you fight like that before! I know you knew some martial arts but I saw you just tap a guy and he crumpled like he'd been hit by a sledge hammer!"

"Oh that was the white star monkey blow, it causes a disruption in a persons brain functions or something, instant nap time. Had to apply just enough pressure, to hard or too soft invalidates it…"

"That's just what I mean Ron! You're sitting here all Zen like and talking about hitting pressure points, what happened?"

"After we separated,"

Kim frowned "Ron-"

"We separated Kim, as we were never truly together and separating as friends is better than breaking up."

"You're right I guess," Kim sighed.

"You know it KP, anyway I decided to take stock of my life and I decided to meditate. It was the deepest meditative level I have ever been to Kim. Anyway the power primal…"

"Power primal?"

"Lets just say the subconscious representation of the funky mystical monkey ninja power and leave it at that."

"Ooooooookay," said Kim thoroughly confused.

"It talked to me Kim, it told me to stop trying to hold back change."

"Hold back change?"

"Kim the mystical monkey powers never left me. They've always been there beneath the surface but I was afraid Kim."

"Afraid of what Ron?"

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be Ron anymore, so I subconsciously put up blocks. Sure my power sometimes slipped through but I kept it suppressed but the night after the lil' Diablo incident let me know that I couldn't stay in the past."

"This has to do with me doesn't it?"

"It does," said Ron "I had everything I had ever desired Kim, it didn't feel right, and I knew it. Deep down I'd always known it but I had stubbornly held out for you Kim. I couldn't move past it, and so when I realized, finally confirmed its wrongness, I realized I had to let you go. I embraced change and the blocks I had put up started to melt away … then Wade called to tell me to follow you."

"I told him I didn't-"

"Kim he had no choice do you remember that time you got chipped?"

"Yeah I thought that Wade … oh he didn't!"

"He did Kim, he left it in. He deactivated it through. The problem was someone other than him activated the chip and was tracking you. He guessed it was GJ but he couldn't tip his hand by warning you or switching it off directly so he sent me along as back up in case something bad happened."

Kim nodded and sighed "I'm going to check on my folks and talk to Wade…" she climbed out of the tree house and made her way over the fence racing back towards her house.

Ron made his way out of the tree house as well and stopped as he realized something. "Oh crap its too quiet! KP!" He gasped jumping over the fence and chasing after her.

Kim entered her house after checking for Global Justice agents, to see her mom and dad busying themselves in the kitchen her dad was reading the paper while her mum was pouring a cup of coffee

"Hey mom, dad."

"Hey Kimmie cub how was the mission?" Asked Mrs. Possible.

"It went okay saved the day and all that," Kim answered. "I'm just going upstairs to have a shower…" suddenly Kim was sent flying back from a powerful slap to the face.

"You've been a bad girl Kimmie cub," said Mrs. Possible.

"Yes a bad girl," said Mr. Possible. "Running away from Global Justice when they just want to talk… looks like we're going to have to ground you!"

"M-mom? Dad?" Said Kim in horror.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old hego is 29 years of age and mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Eleven**

She had entered her home to see her mom and dad in the kitchen, everything seemed normal. She made an excuse for messy appearance and made was about to go change.

That was when her mother slapped her.

_"You've been a bad girl Kimmie cub." _she remembered her mother saying.

_"Yes a bad girl," _said her father, _"running away from Global Justice when they just want to talk... looks like we're going to have to ground you!"_

Kim was sent into a state of shock, what had gotten into her parents? Had they been working with Global Justice all along?

Suddenly Ron barreled into the room. "Kim it's a trap!"

"Ahhhh Stoppable. Your mother would like a word," Said Mr. Possible, the side door opened and Mrs. Stoppable stepped into the room.

"Mom?" Said Ron in surprise his eyes narrowing.

"Ron you've been misbehaving again haven't you?" she said.

Ron looked deep into his mother's eyes and jumped back. "Ahhhhhh! Pod people!" he yelled. "Kim! Kim?"

"She hit me! Mom hit me!"

"Kim look at their eyes they're not you're folks!" Snapped Ron lashing out and knocking Mr Possible to the ground.

"Ron! That's my dad!"

"KP that's not your dad! Well the lights on but nobody's home!"

"I can't fight my family Ron!"

"Then lets bail!" He yelled.

"Possible! Going somewhere?" said Barkin from the only exit.

"The pod people got Barkin too! Nooooo!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry Kp having a totally blond moment there!" He raised his fists, "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out KP!" He snapped.

Suddenly a wall exploded an a strange pulse surged through the room causing everyone but Ron Kim and Rufus to collapse Ron looked round and gasped.

"FELIX!"

"We've got to get out of here!" snapped Felix "20 minutes ago an army of guys in vans rode into town and started fitting people with these weird chips!"

Kim looked at Ron "Neural compliance chips! Wont a silicon phase disruptor..."

"It wont work I tried that these are a totally improved type of chip, they're shielded," said Felix. "However I'm able to disrupt the signal enough to cause instant loss of consciousness!"

"There's got to be a way to…"

"No time now Kim! The goons who did this are bound to know that their trap was sprung and has failed! We have to get out of here!"

Kim nodded and jumped onto the side of the wheelchair while Ron jumped onto the other side "lets move!" she snapped.

"Where are we going Felix?" asked Ron.

"To meet the others."

"The others?"

"Those of us that these goons haven't gotten yet."

"How many?"

"Seven of us in total."

They soon found themselves at the Middleton smarty-mart store room as she entered she saw Bonnie Rockwaller, Monique, Brick Flagg, Ned, and her brothers Jim and Tim

"KIM!" cried Tim and Jim in unison rushing forward.

"TWEEBS! You're okay!" said Kim grabbing her brothers and hugging them tightly.

"Yeah Bonnie got us to Monique and we escaped before those agents got us!"

"Bonnie?" Said Kim looking at her rival.

"They snuck into my car," shrugged Bonnie turning away.

Kim walked over to Bonnie and hugged her. "Thanks Bonnie I … I owe you one."

"Save it Possible," said Bonnie with a snort, "this is you're fault!"

"Step off Bonnie!" snapped Monique, "it's not Kim's…"

"No she's right Mon," said Kim sitting down. "This is all my fault."

"WHA?"

"How many of you know Shego?"

"I have a picture of her in my locker," said Ned with a sigh.

"Me too!" Said Brick Flagg, "she's like totally hot!"

"Well Kim does as well," said Bonnie with a smirk, "is there something we should know about you're sexual orientation?" Bonnie asked leaning close to Kim.

"Eeeep! NO! It's SOOOOOO not like that!" snapped Kim.

"Sure, sure…" shrugged Bonnie.

"Anyway," Kim said continuing, "Shego used to be a hero, part of Team Go only she went bad. I found out that she was mind wiped by the so called good guys."

"Why?" said Monique.

"Needs confirming, but she worked for them. Something happened to drive her rogue and they erased her mind, messed with her powers."

"Are you saying that it's what turned her to crime?"

"I don't know, but it sure contributed. Global Justice doesn't want it getting out and now they know I'm a threat to them so they're getting at me through those around me … Wade!" said Kim pulling out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim!" came a grainy image.

"Wade?"

"Sorry calling you from a secondary location. GJ tried to abduct me."

"Wade they've neural compliance chipped every one in Middleton!"

"I know I'm working on a version of Tim and Jim's silicone phase disruptor!"

"Wade I found something I need you to run permutations on,"

"What is it Kim?"

"A list of cities and some numbers see what you can get."

"Okay feed the paper into the slot at the bottom of the Kimmunicator."

Kim did so, "Okay…"

"Hey Wade can you think of any way to get us out of town safely?" Asked Monique.

"I know just the thing," Wade replied, "give me five minutes!"

"Whoa we can't just leave everybody like this!" said Kim.

"We have to," Ron argued. "We don't have the equipment to free them!"

"Kim."

"Wade?"

"Kim you gotta hear this," said Wade.

_'Teen hero Kim Possible is wanted for the murder of ex congressman Fredrick Go...'_

"What! Th-those bastards..."

"Kim! Language!" snapped Ron, "Okay I did not just sound like my mom there!"

"He was alive Ron… when I left him he was alive they're setting me up! They killed him and made it look like I did it!"

"It also stops you from going to the authorities," said Brick.

Ned and Bonnie did a double take and looked at Brick.

"What? I do use my brain sometimes you know!" retorted Brick.

"Kim, Ron! You're ride is in the Smarty-Mart parking lot, I've set up a distraction to get you a chance to get out undetected!"

"Gotcha wade!" said Ron. "Ok everyone lets move! Kim?" inquired Ron looking at the slightly dazed Kim. "Kim we gotta go!"

Kim nodded and followed the others outside and gapped in shock.

Before them was a hi-tech jet plane a modified Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird

"OOOOOOH" said Jim.

"SOOOOOO COOL!" Said Tim.

"Okay wade where the hell did you get that?" Kim demanded.

"Courtesy of Global Justice," said Wade smugly.

"What?"

"I well … I stole it from them."

"Wade!"

"Oh come on Kim! Right now Global Justice is the 'Bad Guys' and you needed a ride. Since its one of theirs and their main database is down they won't know you have it and it provides a type of cover as they would dismiss it as one of their own."

"Wade who's piloting this thing?" Ron asked.

"I am, by remote control," Wade replied.

Kim sighed and got on board, they strapped in as the jet took off and streaked into the sky.

"Kim I found the connection between the cities and Shego," said Wade. "The numbers are dates Kim. Each date corresponds with a date Shego was absent from Team Go!"

"So the city names plus dates means she was in those cities on those dates."

"That's not all Kim I managed to correlate several different incidents in the news to those dates."

"What sort of incidents?"

"Things from foiled terrorist plots to kidnapping rings busted no names mentioned but it fits…"

"Thanks Wade."

"No problem Kim, Talk to you later?"

"Sure Wade." said Kim, turning the Kimmunicator off

"So Shego was working for the government foiling plots and all that stuff?" asked Monique.

"Yeah," replied Kim softly. "So now I know who Shego was before they wiped her mind, and have an idea of what she was doing for the government, now I have to find out what the connection to 1894 Tooms world atlas…"

"Did you say the Tooms world atlas?" Said Ned from his seat.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Its famous!"

"What do you mean?"

"The 1894 Tooms world atlas is famous because as a joke, the map maker drew in a series of locations that had no real world equivalent and nobody caught it for 35 years, in fact the false locations were copied to other world atlas's of that period."

"You are such a geek!" groaned Bonnie.

"And proud of it!" said Ned with a grin.

"So what happened when the prank was caught?"

"There was a massive recall and the atlas's of that period were pulped"

"So theirs no other versions of the atlas?"

"Actually there is only one copy left in the world it's in the London national library…"

Kim nodded and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, we're heading to London."

"Hold up!" snapped Bonnie, "who said I want to go to London!"

Kim stood up her face like granite "Global Justice has taken our families and friends Bonnie. They have framed me for murder … that means they are willing to kill to get what they want, do you think you stand a chance against them on your own?"

"N-no," said Bonnie as stark realization sunk in

"Exactly. Our best bet is to stick together. We get to the bottom of all this and then…" Kim looked out a window.

"Then we make Global Justice pay."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think... 

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

**Authors note** I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

-  
**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Twelve**

The students of Yamanouchi awoke to find a private jet parked in their front yard.

They instantly went to full alert they rushed out to see Monkey Fist disembarking and of course did what any sane student would do, they went to take him down only to be stopped with a solid wall of plasma fire.

"Impressive Sheri, you're powers are definitely improved." Said Monkey Fist, "I mean you no harm!" he called through the flames, "I invoke the seventh dragon treaty!"

Hirotaka looked at Yori. "The seventh dragon treaty? We can not deny it!"

Yori frowned, "You are right, everyone stand down!"

"But--" said another student.

"Stand down!" barked Hirotaka.

The other students grumbled and sheathed their weapons. Shego dropped her wall of fire.

"I do not trust you Monkey Fist," Yori said flatly. "But you invoke the seventh dragon treaty, so we must honour it for now."

"Seventh dragon treaty?" Asked Shego.

"It's an ancient treaty between warring Masters, while in effect a Master is allowed to step foot upon rival territory without fear of reprisals as long as he doesn't shed blood. If such a rival commits such an act all other schools of martial arts must act to destroy the one who dishonoured the treaty"

"Whoa, that's kinda cool," said Shego with a shrug. "What? What are you staring at?" she said to Yori.

"I have seen you on the news," said Yori as she looked at Shego.

"So you want an autograph?" Smirked Shego.

"Sheri..." said Monkey Fist softly.

"Uncle Monty, come on the girl is looking for a fight, I was thinking of obliging her!"

"I see you are still quick to jump into a fight young Sheri!" came a voice.

Shego spun round. "Sensei!" she said with a grin she jumped forward and sent a flying kick at Master Sensei's head.

"Master!" yelled Yori in alarm.

But at the last moment Master Sensei blocked the flying kick with his cane and knocked Shego onto her butt.

"Tut, tut, tut, Sheri. Your skills have become rusty! Just what have you been doing?"

"Master?" asked the confused students.

"It's a game that the two of them play," said Monkey Fist in response. "For all Shego's enhanced stats she could never get the drop on Master Sensei, No matter how she tries."

"She was a student here?" said Yori in shock.

"She is one of the best students we have ever had," said Master Sensei helping Shego up. "Come Lord Fiske, Sheri, I have a change of clothes for you both, and then you will join me in my study, we have much to discuss and a fresh pot of tea has been prepared."

As the trio walked of Yori turned to Hirotaka. "Are you as confused as I am?"

All Hirotaka could do was nod.

Shego walked through the halls of Yamanouchi in a green Furisode Kimono with an intricate black Rose pattern and an Obi sash and belt. Her long hair was tied back and braided neatly on her feet she wore a pair of Zori sandals. If it were not for her greenish skin, she would not look out of place among the students and teachers at the martial arts school. She formally knocked on a door and waited

"Come in Sheri-Chan, Lord Fiske is already seated." said Master Sensei. "Do you like the Kimono?"

"Its perfect Sensei." Shego smiled as she sat down next to Monkey Fist who was wearing formal Japanese male attire which consisted of a white under garment, black full length Kimono, Hakama pants and a black Haori, he looked more like Lord Montgomery Fiske than Monkey Fist

"Looking good uncle Monty."

Monkey Fist smiled, "I do look dashing if I may say so myself ... but you my dear are stunning! You know I always thought you should wear a larger variety of clothing. That Team Go jump suit is getting old."

"It's me," shrugged Shego, "but I'm not apposed to varying what I wear a little more, perhaps I should update it a bit ..."

Master Sensei sat down and smiled, "I believe the two of you have a story to tell me." Shego nodded she told Master Sensei everything. She told him about team alpha, her recruitment, her adventures ... the betrayal, and the horrors of Madragor. She told of her flight from those that betrayed her. Being boxed into a corner and coming out fighting unleashing her full fury, discovering the full extent of her powers and then the second betrayal, the betrayal that lead to her mind wipe and loss of self

"This is a terrible tale Sheri, I assume, Lord Fiske you're story is similar?"

"It is honoured Sensei."

"Such evil must be destroyed. I assume you are making plans?"

"Originally we were going to use the villain community to destroy GJ but Gemini, leader of the WEE, is Sheldon Director … Betty Director's brother."

"And they are working together," concluded Master Sensei.

"Exactly."

"So what are you going to do?"

"There are a few people I'm going to gather together," said Shego. "Then I plan to dismantle GJ and WEE piece by piece."

Master Sensei nodded, "Yamanouchi will stand beside you," he said.

"Master Sensei I don't want to-"

"Nonsense Sheri, you are Yamanouchi. You took the vows which makes you part of our family. They hurt you and Lord Fiske. They hurt your very souls, and by doing so, they hurt Yamanouchi. When the time comes we will be at your side. I will brook no argument on this."

Shego lowered her head in submission to only man she would totally submit to without question. "Yes Sensei," she said softly.

"Good. Now then lets talk about better times..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Yori," said Master Sensei.

"How does he do that?" muttered Shego.

"He's that damn good," grinned Monkey Fist.  
"Master," said Yori entering the study. "There has been a disturbing turn of events on the news."

"What is it?" Yori?

"Kim Possible and Stoppable-san are wanted by the police, for the murder of a Congressman Go."

Shego dropped her cup in shock but caught it before it spilt.

"Sheri," said Monkey Fist, "wasn't he your …?"

"Father, he was my father," said Shego. "I shouldn't be upset by his death, the man betrayed me, but he was my dad."

"We can not choose to love our family, it just is," said Master Sensei. "You grieve the wounding of your family, the loss of a part of the whole, not for the loss of the man that betrayed you all those years before."

Shego nodded and wiped away a tear. "They're going to pay for this!"

"Kim Possible? And Ron Stoppable?" said Yori in horror

"No! Dr. Director and Global Justice. They did this! They killed him. It's a set up, they're out to destroy Kim's reputation and isolate her!" snapped Shego. "Betty's moving full speed ahead, I guess there's no time to mess around. Master Sensei I must leave, I must prepare for the coming conflict."

"Very well," said Master Sensei "but the doors to Yamanouchi are always open to you and Lord Fiske and remember we shall stand with you!"

"It will be an honour to have Yamanouchi at our side," said Shego before turning and leaving.

Shortly afterwards the jet flew through the sky towards American shores

"Why are we heading to American shores Sheri?"

"We're going to pick up the first of my recruits, as well as restore Gunner."

"Gunner? Last I remember-"

"LET'S not talk about Madragor right now uncle Monty!" said Shego.  
"Fine where is he?"

"Where else? The Farm."

"The farm? Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm serious." Said Shego with a grin, "but first we have to get the first new recruits to the cause. Starting with-"

"Kim Possible?"

"No, my princess isn't ready to join me yet."

"Do you know how that sounds?" said Monty.

"How what sounds?"

"You said 'my princess' you're referring to Kim as if she belongs to you!" said Monkey Fist

"Did I? You must be mistaken," Retorted Shego.

"But more to the point why isn't now the right time? She's out on her own, hounded by the law and desperate for help, desperate for allies, ripe for the pickings!"

"One: she has Stoppable, Wade and that naked mole rat with her, two: Kim needs to find the full truth herself, or she'll doubt our cause every step of the way and three: I say when its time for Kim to join us," snapped Shego angrily.

"Fine," said Monkey Fist, "so about the first recruit who is he?"

"It's a she," said Shego, "she's only seriously been on the villainous radar for a year, desperate to make a name for herself."

"And that's why she'll join us?"

"Oh no... she'll join us because it's personal." said Shego as she examined her nails. " So verrrry personal."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think... 

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_It was late at night a solitary Chinook flew through the European sky _

_  
"This is going to be a piece of cake!" grinned byte. "We go in, kick some Turkish ass, rescue the doctor then get home for P.A.L.S"_

_"Yes of course there are the 300 militants we have to get through without killing any of them," said Fiske_

_"Your British sarcasm doesn't effect me!" said Byte._

_"Who said I was being sarcastic?"_

_"SEE! See how hard it is to tell with you limeys! You're all so cardboard no one can tell when you're joking or being serious!"_

_"Did you just call me a limey?"_

_"What of it?"_

_"I DETEST that word ignoramus!"_

_"Oh hell no, YOU did not just call me an ignoramus!"_

_"If the shoe fits beach bum!"_

_"Beach bum? Beach bum that does it dumbo you're going down!"_

_"Bring it nerdlinger!"_

_"Uncle Monty chill" said Sheri go a.k.a agent emerald she looked at the two squabbling men and sighed sometimes they were as bad as her brothers._

_"Let the two Queens have it out," came the gravely Texan voice of gunner._

_Gunner was a big strapping tank of a man he stood 7 foot 1 and was all Texan cowboy. He was so Texan it was rumoured that he just had to look at you and you were suddenly speaking fluent Texan, it was rumoured that his horseshoe cowboy hat never left his head and if it did the polar ice caps would melt._

_Of course those were just rumours. What was true however was he was a crack shot and a Master with any type of gun. He was loud; he was brash, and too stubborn to go down in a fight_

_"Yo Maxwell!" Gunner shouted across the interior of the Chinook he pulled out a packet of tobacco and popped some in his mouth "you want some?"_

_Maxwell shook his head_

_Gunner offered some to Monty and the others_

_"Good god man tobacco is for smoking not eating!"_

_"No way I ain't chewing that stuff!"_

_"I don't want to smell like an astray when I go kiss my wife tomorrow" said Lynn_

_"You're all a bunch of sissies! This stuff is sexual dynamite it'll make you all as studly as yours truly!" snorted gunner._

_"Shut up gunner the only thing that stuff will do his kill your little gunners!" said Doc._

_"You're making shit up doc!"_

_"They did a study on it they give raw tobacco to pre-op transsexuals to chemically castrate them so I guess if you keep that up you'll be the one called sissy."_

_Gunner gaped at doc. "Y-y-you're having me on!"_

_"Well I could be, or it could be the truth, the question is, are you going to risk it?"_

_Gunner started to swear and stormed up to the cockpit._

_Slacks started to laugh. "That was cruel doc."_

_"What can I say? I'm a sick, sick man." Shrugged doc, "What do you think Go? am I sick?"_

_"Oh yeah you're sick-"_

Shego awoke suddenly and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I miss you guys," she said softly getting up and looking into the other room to see Monkey Fist meditating. It was weird, once he got his missing memories back his whole personality changed, his monkey obsession toned right down, he became quiet, more placid it was like he was reborn.

In a way he was, he had died and in doing so restored his memories and had returned from death with a renewed purpose.

Just like she had.

"Is it time Sheri?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Its time," Shego answered.

Monkey Fist flipped up and turned to the two monkeys that followed him after speaking to them in monkey speak he turned to Shego. "So how do we find her?"

"She hangs out at Club Taurus," Said Shego. "We'll find her there."

Monkey Fist nodded and pulled out a suit

"Nuh-uh. No way are you wearing that!"

"What's wrong with this suit?"

"If you want to walk around looking like a doofus go ahead and wear it."

"It's a perfectly good suit!"

"For a stuffy old fart Uncle Monty!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Follow me," said Shego with a grin she lead Monkey Fist out of the hotel onto the street.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a 5th cousin who owns a clothing outlet on 6th street, he'll hook us up."

Five minutes later in the clothing outlet.

"Jase?" said Shego.

"Sheri? Where have you been darling! I see you dumped the blue fool!" said a tall man who walked around making flamboyant gestures.

"Is he?"

"Oh yeah he's definitely gay; you don't have a problem Uncle Monty?"

"No, no it's just he's soo..."

"Overdoing it?"

"Yep,"

"So you noticed it to, yo Jase can you tone it down you're unsettling Uncle Monty!"

"Sorry Sheri didn't realize I was hamming it up, is he family? I don't recognise him."

"No he's just an old friend of mine."

"Oh okay so what do you need?"

"We're going to Club Taurus."

"Really? Just wait there I got just the thing."

------------ 30 minutes later.

Monkey Fist frowned, "I must admit you're cousin does good work." He looked himself over he was dressed all in black, a black turtle neck jumper black casual trousers and black sneakers, he also had a pair of shades and black gloves covering his hands.

Shego was wearing a green leather mini dress and thigh boots that complimented her pale green skin. "Jase has all ways been a genius when it comes to clothes, it's why he left go city."

"Why did he leave?"

"Who wants to be a small fish in a big pond? Here we are," She said as the entered the club.

Monkey Fist looked round to see a dancer in a cage "Oh those bring back memories," Monkey Fist said with a slightly lecherous grin. "Skimpy dressed girls dancing in cages, my first girlfriend was a-"

"Uncle Monty do we have to do this now?"

"You have no patience." said Monkey Fist.

"You're right and I'm looking to burn something right now, maybe an English Lord would do?"

"Now Sheri, no need to get snippy."

"Arghhh!" snapped Shego raising her hands in the air and storming away. She stopped and frowned there were a couple of guys who looked out of place. They weren't newbies trying to look cool, they were trying too hard to blend in. she looked around and frowned they weren't Global Justice, or WEE that meant a lesser agency... C.I.A? Section 9? Who were they looking for? Then it hit her she turned and walked over to Monkey Fist. "Stay frosty, we got non G.J. agents in the building, they're probably after the same woman we are."

"Do you see her?"

Shego looked round and grinned. "She's over there at the bar, you take the left I'll take the right."

Monkey Fist nodded and moments later they were either side of their target.

"Mind if we sit down?" said Shego.

The woman turned and gasped, "S-S-Shego? M-Monkey Fist?"

"Been hearing a lot about you Mistress Masque. You've been making a name for your self in the field of corporate espionage. On your first major heist you discovered the Matrix Masque, which can give you any face you want making you a human chameleon, you've gotten full training from Hench-co learning a fair level of standard offensive and defensive moves and all within two years. I heard that WEE wants to recruit you, however you've also brought attention to yourself with the stealing of the Nautilus 4 schematics and sabotage of the prototype." said Shego reciting the list.

"You know about that?"

"Yes I know about it, not bad going, but you made a mistake," said Shego.

"I don't make mistakes. I plan everything meticulously!"

"I know as evident by your popularity and ability to plan and pull off those stunts in your previous occupation."

"Then what?"

"Nautilus was a government shadow project, I know this because Dr Drakken had me steal a copy of the guidance chip and I did my research. The sabotaging of the nautilus sent up flags and they're gunning for you."

"In fact," interjected Monkey Fist, "there are 9 C.I.A agents waiting to arrest you in this club. In fact four of them are at the table behind us, and there is probably another ten covering the exits from the outside."

Mistress Masque paled. "Oh crap! I can't go to jail! Wait … why haven't they arrested me yet I've been here for a while."

"Because they're panicking right now as they didn't expect me or Monkey Fist to be here to bail you out."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to help me?"

"Because I have a proposition for you."

"What sort of proposition?"

"Not here, we'll talk outside."

"And how are we getting past the C.I.A?" "Watch and learn rookie," said Shego. "Uncle Monty?"

"Number five?" asked monkey fist.

"Number five," nodded Shego

Monkey Fist reached across the bar, grabbed two bottles of vodka, and spun round flipping them at a table with a couple of men and women. Shego spun round and fired off two bolts of plasma fire which hit the bottles as they smashed into the table, there was an explosion of fire and screaming. Monkey Fist leapt forward and with a series of quick palm strikes knocked the men and women down, Shego turned to Mistress Masque and motioned her to follow. Shego sprinted to the fire exit and smashed through, rolled forward and unleashed another plasma blast knocking down more agents they quickly made their way through the streets.

"we've lost them," said Monkey Fist.

"That was pretty hardcore!" said Mistress Masque panting, "so what's this proposition?"

"I want you to help us destroy G.J."

"Are you out of your friggin mind?" snapped Mistress Masque.

"I'm perfectly sane; in fact I know you're going to help us."

"Or what, you'll kill me?"

"No … I know you'll do it because of your father."

"Huh? My father died when a stunt went wrong."

"No, your father wasn't a stunt man."

"What?"

"He was a government agent, a member of an elite counter terrorism force."

"Yo-you're lying!"

"Am I now? Well then sweetie let me tell you a story. When you were 11 years old your dad and your mom took you to Paris for the weekend. You were sleeping but you were woken by the sound of talking, you snuck out of bed to see what the noise was and you peeked round the door to see your dad and a group of men and women, wearing combat gear and carrying guns talking about some precision strike then your dad saw you and he said …"

"Go to sleep sweetie pie daddy's working on a new stunt for a movie …" Mistress Masque finished quietly. "I remember you being there! You were sitting upside down on the sofa watching TV, there was a man, a man with a cowboy hat on his head, there was a smallish Chinese woman … no … NO its true, he wasn't a stunt man … how did he die?" asked Mistress Masque trembling.

"We were betrayed, and he was murdered. Dr. Director leader of Global Justice murdered him."

Mistress Masque A.K.A Adrena Lynn screamed out in agony.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter fourteen**

**London.**

"Okay are you sure this is going to work?"

"Its simplicity in itself we walk in flick through the book and find whatever it is that Shego wants me to find," Said Kim

"You don't even know what you're looking for!" said Bonnie "that's typical Kimberly! And just why are we following Shego's half cocked suggestions?"

"Because I need to know the truth."

"Speak for yourself I was happy in blissful ignorance!" snapped Bonnie

"Hey Bonnie chill!" said Ron.

"I will not chill! If global justice is as big and as powerful as you say, we're totally screwed! Where are we going to run? Where are we going to hide?"

"Bonnie calm down! We'll find a way! We'll find a way to win this!" Said Ron.

"How? We're going to fight a government agency!"

"I think I know how, but I don't think I'm going to like it," said Kim with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie.

"Its best if you don't know yet, Bonnie: you, the tweebs, Brick Felix and Ron stay here with the jet while we go to that national library."

"KP why am I staying behind?"

"Because I need you to protect the others."

Ron nodded.

"I can see you taking Ned," and Felix "but Monique?"

"Have you seen Monique blag? She's a pro she can fast talk anyone."

"I know," grumbled Bonnie "last week she hoodwinked me into buying a dress I already had two of!"

"There are no denying my skills," said Monique with a shrug "I only needed five minutes more to get you to buy the clothes you actually were wearing when you came into the shop."

"Remind me to never shop at club banana," said Ron

"Stoppable you cant afford to shop at club banana," retorted Bonnie.

"That's so true!" groaned Ron

"Okay lets go guys," said Kim disembarking from the SR-71

-------------------

Adrena sat in the back of the jet her eyes closed she was remembering the day.

_It was sunny Adrena had just finished school and had jumped off the bus she ran up the driveway and burst into the house. She ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a can of cola she started to drink it when she heard something. _

_She heard crying. _

_She put the can down and followed the sound to the lounge. She looked in to see her mother on the ground on her knees with the phone in her hands "oh lord why!" she cried, "why take him!" _

_"Momma?" She said softly _

_"Oh honey," cried Adrena's mom "its you're father... he's...he's" _

_"Momma?" _

_"There was an accident...he was doing a very high stunt and it went wrong."_

Adrena Lynn opened her eyes that had been the worst day of her life, the day her mom got the call that her dad was dead. She had always believed that it was her dad's inclination for doing his own stunts that cost him his life, she never took another dangerous risk again, and she became afraid of heights, this eventually lead to her faking the extreme aerial stunts that made her Adrena Lynn extreme teen.

It HAD been the worst day of her life; it paled in comparison to today.

Today she discovered that the whole defining moment of her life, the premise of her greatest loss was based on a huge lie.

Her dad wasn't just some stuntman, he was a true blue hero, an all American G.I.joe, and he had been murdered, murdered by a teammate

"Are you okay?" Asked Shego softly

"No, no I'm not okay. I don't think I'll be okay for a long time."

"I know the feeling," said Shego "when madragor went down my whole world, my reason for being was destroyed."

"But now you're going to put it right?"

"Got it in one."

"I'm in. what's next."

"I'm picking up my second recruit, if I'm lucky I'll pick up two recruits."

Adrena looked out the cockpit to see an island before them.

"We're going in to land," said Monkey Fist. Suddenly cannons sprung up and opened fire.

"Crap! They've been busy! Last time I was here they didn't have automated systems!" snapped Shego she jumped into the secondary pilots seat "uncle Monty, I'm taking over! Everyone get strapped in!" moments later Shego pulled off a 360 loop out of the path of incoming missiles "damnnnnnn! I wish I had the venom I'd make mincemeat of them!"

_On the island below. In a secret location _

"The pilot is good, very good indeed,"

"Why are you playing with the autothing again? No one visits us here and my blue fox is on the run from the law," Said a second figure "Wait... I know that flying!" He reached forward and deactivated the security system...

"Hmmmm the ease with which you deactivated the security system shows you've been holding out, we will discuss this later, but for now you will tell me who's up in that plane?"

_in the jet_

"They've stopped," said Shego.

"You...you have mad skills," muttered Adrena

Shego grinned

"Shego? Shego? Sorry about that you're cleared to land!" Came the voice over the radio

"About time!" muttered Shego taking the jet down. She unstrapped herself and stormed out of the jet.

Two figures were walking along the runway towards her.

"Señor Senior Jr. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn every hair off your body and charbroil you?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Shego it's not my fault! FATHER... was busy playing with the automated system he didn't even wait to see if you had clearance!"

"And why should I junior? I was not expecting any guests, and by the way did I not hear that you were excommunicated from the ranks of villainy?" Said señor senior Sr.

"You were a priest?" Asked Señor senior Jr

"No I am not a priest," sighed Shego.

"But to be excommunicated you need to be part of a religious faction!"

"You forget your dad worships at the altar of bargain basement Villainy..."

"That is true," shrugged junior

"Just why are you here Shego?" Snapped Señor senior Sr.

"Well it's like this... I want junior and yourself to join my side."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because the WEE is working with Global Justice and I want to destroy them both."

"Why would they work together? And why should I work with you to destroy them?"

"Because if they win, they'll do to you, what they did to me. Or they'll decide to get rid off you."

"What did they do?"

"They stole more than 2 years of my memories. Also think about this, have you wondered why it's been so easy to get out of jail? And why Kim possible is the only person to stop your plans? They've been using you señor senior, they've been using you to play their games, heck who do you think wrote the code of villainy you religiously adhere to? Global Justice! And who distributes the code of villainy? WEE!"

"No you lie!" Snapped Señor senior Sr.

"Father I believe Shego!" Said junior standing in front of his enraged father

"Junior, this vixen is trying to-"

"No father I may seem dim witted but I'm not stupid. What is stupid however is that silly code you follow, and what Shego says makes sense. I have decided I will work alongside her."

"Señor senior do you believe that families stick together?" Said Monkey Fist.

"Yes I believe there is nothing more important than family, it forms the backbone of society. What of it?"

"Then you should know that Gemini's real name is Sheldon Director," continued Monkey Fist.

"What? Director, as in Dr. Director? This is an outrage! They're playing both angles... that is...that is..."

"Sick and wrong?" Asked Adrena

"Exactly... I will wring the truth from Gemini in person it would explain how several of my plans were leaked... I will join you for now," Said Señor senior Sr.

"Excellent," said Shego with a grin

--------------------------

**London**

"AnywayallIknowaboutthebookisaboutabunchofteenagerswho'sgovernmenttakes themandstrandsthemonaplanetforayear... andthey'relefttofendforthemselves, andtheirsagirlcalledatunnelrat..." said Monique

Kim watched as Monique talked the pants off a librarian then slipped into the restricted section with Ned and started to look at the books.

"Oh my god! The idiots guide to necromancy!" Said Ned "its real!"

"Ned why do you want to know about necromancy?"

"Um because its cool?"

"You worry me Ned, you really do."

"You know...this is the most we talked since that time you worked at Buenos Nacho's," said Ned thoughtfully.

"You know you're right," said Kim, "about that..."

"Hey don't look at me that way! Its not my fault the girl who can do anything can't handle working in fast food, now Ron, Ron was a Master! Don't mention it but I was jealous of his skills!"

"Lets move away from the subject of fast food and find that atlas," said Kim

"Okay!"

"And put the book on necromancy down."

"Awwwwwe you're no fun!" Grumbled Ned

"Its for your own good Ned," said Kim. "Okay tooms, tooms, tooms!" Kim pulled down the medium sized leather bound book she opened up and started to scan through the maps... "Wait how am I to know what I'm looking for? Ned what's so special about this atlas again?"

"Well the only difference between this and other maps is the imaginary islands"

"Where would I find them?"

"Well if I remember correctly it's in the Pacific Ocean close to Japan and china," said Ned flicking through the maps the stopped at a page... "There they are!" said Ned pointing to a page "the derorrim islands!"

The islands were kramneerg, recar krad, snupaisa snialp, and rogar damder, four islands not very large and in a half moon crescent formation. Kim looked at the image and frowned "I don't get it, what's so important about these fake islands?"

"I have no idea," shrugged Ned.

Kim ground her teeth she stepped back and rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked up. It was then her eyes settled on the round wall mounted mirror in the corner of the room, it was probably put there so staff could see round corners. This mirror was not aligned properly it was looking at a shelf and the spine of the rare books were reflected in its surface... the words were all reflected. Kim gasped and looked at the map again "derorrim-mirrored! The mirrored islands!" She pulled out her compact and held it to the names green mark, dark racer, plains Asia puns? That doesn't make sense but it fits... red madragor.

"It's an island. Madragor is an island," said Kim in surprise, "and now we know where it is."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

** Chapter Fifteen **

** Montana**

A sleek high-tech jet flew through the sky

"Impressive jet Señor Senior." said Shego.

"It was Junior's idea I was happy with a helicopter!"

"Father, like I said helicopters are so 90's if you want to project a cool image you gotta have a jet!"

"Where did I go wrong? I spoiled that boy all he cares about is image, Image, IMAGE!"

"That's not true father I care for beautiful women!"

Monkey Fist shook his head at the bickering father and son duo and turned to Shego. "So Sheri, when do we go in?"

"Actually I'm going in alone."

"Sheri is that wise?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Yes surely safety in numbers should apply." added Mistress Masque.

"No I can handle it myself."

"How would you know where to find Gunner?" inquired Monkey Fist.

"He'll be in one of two places cryo or intensive care."

"No … there is no way you're going in alone," said Monkey Fist firmly. "You take cryo, I take intensive care."

"I can handle it!"

"Sheri we trained you better than that! Maxwell himself drilled into that thick skull use every resource at your disposal!"

Shego gasped and grimaced. "That was low Uncle Monty,"

"Well you were trained by the best Sheri, stop acting like the common thug you've been acting like for the last few years and act like the member of Team Alpha you are!"

"Alright you win! Are you satisfied?"

"You know," said Junior "If the farm is one of G.J.'s top facilities isn't this where they would have the best tech?"

"That stands to reason." Shego replied.

"I get it, why not nick some of their tech as well!" said Mistress Masque.

"Because we haven't got the time!" Snapped Shego. "The minute I enter the farm Dr. Director will know. She will understand what I'm doing and act accordingly. Every second counts and we can not be delayed for anything."

"Fine," sighed Mistress Masque.

Señor Senior Sr. frowned from the cockpit. "I must insist you steal their main database core. We can't rely on ten year old memories alone."

Shego frowned, "Fine! Junior, you and Adrena go find and rip out the core. You best rip it out in under 15 minutes or it gets purged."

"Then we're agreed, three pronged attack commencing in 7 minutes," Said Monkey Fist.

-----------------

**Global Justice Headquarters**

"Gibbon any luck?"

"Wade Load did a number on our systems to keep G.J. running we had to outsource to Section 9."

"They're probably laughing it up. How many operations were effected by Wade's attack on our system?"

"20 percent of the operations were badly effected but luckily 12 percent were not connected to the main network so all data is intact. However we can't connect them to the network for fear of corruption …"

"I want the network cleared as soon as possible!"

"Dr. Director, Lucile Possible is still missing. We can't understand how one so old could be so dangerous?"

"She's a Maxima and she was one of G.J.'s best and brightest agents."

"What's a Maxima?"

"None of your business, what of the others?"

"Dealt with ma'am."

"Good, good, now then any signs of-"

"Dr. Director, the head of the C.I.A is on the phone."

"What? Again? What does he want this time?" She pulled on her earpiece. "Yes…yes… oh really? Oh come off it Marcus, do you really think I care one iota about you're operations? Fine. You dug your own grave!" She took the earpiece out, "Yasmine, I want Marcus Burton dead by 4 pm today. Make it look like an accident, and make sure Daniel Wood is put into his position."

"Yes ma'am!"

Dr. Director frowned, she hadn't expected Shego's latest play. Shego had recruited Adrena Lynn, disgraced former teen TV star to her side. She should have seen it earlier Adrena Lynn was so low on the radar that the fact that she was daughter of Thomas Lynn didn't register until now.

Just then another agent turned to her, "Ma'am MI6 on the phone, Kim Possible was spotted in London."

"In London? What's in London?" muttered Dr. Director. "Are they tracking her?"

"She has eluded their attempts to track her."

Dr, Director nodded then frowned going back to Shego's actions, Fiske, Go, Lynn. It was as if she was trying to recreate team alpha but who would take Bytes place? In addition, who would take Doc and Slacks place? Moreover, what of Gunner?

Gunner.

Dr. Director turned towards another agent. "Get me the fa-"

"DR. DIRECTOR! THE FARM JUST WENT OFF THE GRID!" yelled an agent from a nearby monitor station.

"I hate it when I'm right!" snapped Dr. Director, "Scramble all available GJ resources in the immediate vicinity. We have to contain the farm!"

----------------

Shego ran across the open plains while the jet followed behind her. Suddenly a series of cannons flipped out and opened fire Shego dodged several shots and threw up her wall of fire, then she expanded it and pushed it forward while increasing the temperature and it melted every cannon it passed over

Shego then placed her hands together and fired a blast of pure plasma at the communication tower before she made her way towards the structure in before her... the farm.

"Sheri I have to ask, how do you know where the farm is? I knew about it but I didn't know its location?" asked Monkey Fist.

"This is where they took me to be wiped Uncle Monty," said Shego closing her eyes remembering being brought there.

She jumped over a low wall and took in the surroundings, there was a star formation of gun towers two tank bunkers and a standard hanger she could see a standard force field over the main entrance. She needed to clear a path for Monkey Fist, junior and Mistress Masque to disembark. She opened fire on the gun towers melting several of the guns with each pass. She knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before word of the attack got back to Global Justice; she needed to step it up a gear. Shego firmly planted her feet into the ground and stretched out her arms, suddenly the air temperature in the immediate vicinity started to drop it was dropping at ten degrees a second...

The farm personnel were unsure about what was going on.

Shego grimaced she remembered doing this once before, on her flight from Madragor. She remembered drawing the heat in, adding it to her own power boosting it, strengthening it, the air around her body started to distort and she brought her hands together and a tremendous blast of green plasma and heat energy burst out in an enormous beam. Shego moved her hands as one directing the beam as it tore through all it touched, so hot was the heat radiated from the blast that it melted metal and turned brickwork into ash.

"My god!" gasped Señor Senior Sr. from the jet as he looked at the destruction, "How long … how much has she been holding back?"

Shego's blast hit the force field bathing it in plasma fire. She increased the strength and all around her ice began to form, from within the force field the shield emitter began to spark and smoke then it exploded and Shego's blast tore through the main doors.

Shego stopped her blast and started to pant heavily as she collapsed.

"Shego you okay?" Monkey Fist asked concerned.

"I'm fine I just need a minute to catch my breath! Junior, Masque you've got 14 minutes!"

"Gotcha Shego!" said Mistress Masque she drove out on a motorbike followed by Señor Senior Jr. on a bike of his own and rode in trough the entrance. Shego got up and made a dash through the entrance followed by Monkey Fist and his monkeys.

--------

**five minutes later**

"I never want to do that again," said Junior shuddering, "the walls … the walls!"

"Stop crying you big baby, I got us out didn't I?" Mistress Masque smirked.

"After triggering the trap in the first place!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's focus on the mission, lets see … no … no … ah! Okay the core is down this shaft," said Mistress Masque indicating the direction with a nod.

"How do you know that?" Junior asked curiously.

"Because I ran a access program on all dataflow paths and this is the only path that fried my access device!" replied Mistress Masque holding up a small circular device, which was smoking

"Okay," said Junior, removing the panel and looking down. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a scuttling sound…"

Mistress Masque pulled out a small device and pointed it down the shaft the device was connected to a small monitor suddenly she started to swear "F-f-f"

"Freaky?" asked Junior.

"No! It's flayer spiders!"

"Flayer spiders?"

"Nasty, Icky, mechanical spiders with razor sharp micro-fibre lines which skin people alive!"

"I have an idea!" said Junior puffing out his chest. "Whoa! This top really makes my abs look soo good!"

"Definitely," said Mistress Masque. She shook her head and smacked Junior on the head. "Those flayer spiders are almost here Junior I don't have time to find the deactivation frequency!"

Junior grinned and grabbed a grenade from Mistress Masques belt, "Fire in the hole!" he said throwing it down the shaft.

"That was my..."

"Yep, E.M.P grenade!" There was a blinding flash and then the sound of heavy objects dropping

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD OF FRIED THE CORE!"

"No, only an idiot wouldn't shield a core that important!"

Mistress Masque stopped mid rant. "Y-you're right! And you gambled that the flayers wouldn't be shielded!"

"See I do learn stuff, I'm not a silly face!"

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"That's okay, now tell me do I look better when I do this?" Junior flexed his muscles again and grinned, "or-"

"Junior!"

----------------

Shego smashed another armed guard into the wall and threw him into the rapidly approaching group of guards. She had destroyed the wall cannons and melted the energy field generator so nothing stood in her way. Half the guards in this section were out cold thanks to the ferocity of her attack, she smashed a blazing fist into the door control panel causing the blast door to drop down and lock. With the control circuit fused, it would take them a good five minutes to cut through blast door.

"Uncle Monty how goes your side of things?" she asked over the radio.

"We checked intensive care, he's not here but I found something else I have to go deal with."

"What?"

"Don't worry focus on your side of things!"

Shego nodded and blasted through another door only to find herself in a room with lots of machinery; suddenly she heard a hum and dove out of the way of a big robotic fist.

"Okay sunshine you aren't going any further!" said a man in a mechanized suit.

"Watch me!" snapped Shego firing off a plasma blast, which bounced of the armour without making a scratch. "What the hell?"

"Plasma proof armour plating!" The man behind the visor smirked. "This here is the G.J. Shego Buster! Designed with you in mind!"

"All that for lil' old me? I'm sooo flattered!" said Shego as she dodged another punch. She grimaced as she weighed her options. She could power her way through but she wasn't sure if she had the time or energy to waste. Then it hit her, she grinned and concentrated

"Wh-what are you doing?" said the man in the mech suit as its movements became sluggish.

"Draining the ambient heat in the air around me, the temperature in that suit is dropping to sub zero temperatures; your ultimate Shego busting weapon just became a big freezer."

"Yo-you!" The mech-suit collapsed to its knees.

"You can stay in there and freeze or you can come out and let me beat the crap out of you, your choice." said Shego.

"F-f-f-uuu-c-c-c y-y-yo-o-u!" snapped the man, the chattering of teeth could be heard over the audio transmitter.

"No thank you, not interested," said Shego with a serious scowl. "Now about that choice, I'm on a clock here!" When the man made no attempt to get out of the suit Shego shrugged and walked on to the door that lead into cryo.

Shego walked through the door into a cold room. She examined her surroundings reminiscing. She had been here once before, passing through on her way to the dry cleaners as they called it. She was dazed at the time, pumped full of tranqs and unable to move her body but she had seen enough. She walked over to the main terminal and looked through the images on the monitor screen. Soon she found what she came for. She activated the robotic crane arm, maneuvered it up several levels and removed a large stasis tube from a slot in the wall then lowered the stasis tube onto a transport trolley. She checked that the individual power supply was functioning then walked out of cryo, past the man in a mech suit, not even caring if he still lived, back towards door she had sealed earlier. Placing a hand against it she unleashed her plasma blast along with the heat she had drawn out of the air in a focused blast, right into the door.

The door went flying off knocking over several armed guards, Shego raced out of cryo with the stasis tube, using her free hand she blasted every guard that got in her way and made her way up to the lift. She quickly was taken up to the ground floor where she saw Señior Senior landing the jet, Junior and Mistress Masque made their way to the craft, each carrying a large heavy black box on their backs.

"Where's Monkey Fist?"

"He's already onboard," answered Junior.

Shego nodded and dragged the stasis tube into the loading bay of the jet and strapped it down.

"Is that everybody!" asked Señior Senior's Sr. voice over the comm.

"That's everybody lets book!" said Shego. She made her way into the main passenger area of the jet and stopped cold. "What are they doing here?"

"I rescued them," said Monkey Fist. "GJ brought them in and were going to chip them."

Shego looked at the new passengers before her a man and a little girl

"I know you don't I?" said the girl.

Shego nodded mutely as she stared at Jocelyn Possible and her father. "Betty was going to chip them?"

"It seems so."

"That probably means she chipped close family first."

"You mean these mooks got James and his family?" said Slim Possible in disbelief.

"Probably, at least they didn't get Kim."

"Kim'll beat these guys!" said Joss firmly.

"Not on her own she won't," muttered Shego. "I guess its time to head to Madragor," said Shego walking to the cockpit.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter sixteen**

Shego piloted the jet through the evening sky, for the last 4 days she had been rushing around slotting things into place and now she was heading to get the final piece in place. To do that, she had to confront Madragor. She was not looking forward to it, Madragor was painful, and it was the death of innocence. She looked at those she had brought along for the ride: Monkey Fist, Mistress Masque, the Seniors, and the Possibles. Soon there would be all out war she need to think of a safe place for the kid. She turned to Slim Possible, "Do you have anywhere to hide?"

"Not really." he sighed.

"Global Justice is going to come after you. They will use you and you're daughter as a weapon against Kim."

"I know," replied Slim grimacing. "You're really going to fight them aren't you?"

"Yes I am … and so will Kim."

"Kim?"

"They framed her for murder among other things,"

"Shego I have a question. What's so important about this island?" said Junior.

"I'll tell you when everybody arrives."

"Everybody? Who's everybody?"

"Kim and her team."

"Her team? You mean the skinny one, whazisname?"

"Ron." said Shego.

"Kim and Ron Stoppable?" snapped Mistress Masque angrily. "What do we need them for?"

"Because we need all the allies we can get. We got lucky dealing with the farm,"

"Lucky?" gasped Junior, "You call that lucky? There were flayer spiders, antifriction balls, laser corridors and a shrinking room!"

"Shrinking room?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Walls closing in." Mistress Masque shrugged.

"It was easy," said Shego, "because that was a battle. We're heading to war, we may end up going to places like the farm again and again. We can't expect the law to help us, they are manipulated by G.J. … this is going to be no holds bared and we could die at any time…"

"Count me in," said Slim Possible.

"Papa?" said Joss in surprise.

"Lil lady you remember me telling you about times when a person has to fight?"

"Yes daddy," said Joss looking at her father.

"Well this is one of those times, I want there to be a future for you sweetheart and with G.J. pulling crap like this there is no future for you."

"You know what it entails … don't you?" said Shego dryly.

"Unlike my little brother I served in the army, I know exactly what this means."

"Daddy you're scaring me."

"Sweetheart you know those movies I ban you from watching?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"And you know how you watch them anyway?"

"Yea-you knew?"

"I'm your daddy it's my job to know. The point is you know how the hero blows away all the bad guys and there's blood and there's death?"

"Daddy?"

"Honey those are the stakes, that is the world I'm heading into and I may not come back."

"Daddy no!" cried Joss in horror as it sunk in, all those movies where people get blown away shot and killed, that could happen to her father.

"Honey I can't hide from this. My conscience wouldn't let me. It's like your cousin Kim she can't stand by and let bad things happen so she's going to fight."

"I … I understand daddy," said Joss softly crying in her fathers arms.

"Sheri, E.T.A. 15 minutes," said Monkey Fist.

Shego nodded and took a seat deep in thought; she wondered how Kim was doing.

She wondered how she handled realizing that one of those she trusted had betrayed her. She wondered how Kim handled being outside of the law; she wondered how Kim was handling knowledge of her past and how alike she and Kim were. She wondered if Kim had a suspicion about that strange connection.

"We're coming in to land," said Monkey Fist.

Shego nodded and took a deep breath, it was time to face Madragor. She felt the jet jar as it touched down, good thing about this jet was it was a VTOL, like the venom, so it didn't need a runway to take off or to land. She got up and walked to the back and checked on Gunner then turned and made her way of the plane.

She felt sick, she felt as if she was about to vomit, but she regained control and looked around.

It looked normal but she knew better, she knew what 9 years of growth hid.

"So this is the big bad Madragor," said Señior Senior Sr. "What now?"

"Now? Now we wait."

------------------

"I don't see why we're going to this Madragor place!"

"It's the root of all our problems Ned," said Ron.

"Ron's right the government …"

"Who's government? The British, the Chinese, the American?"

"I don't know, maybe all of them!" said Brick. "Maybe they did something bad and there was a cover-up!"

"You know that's the second time you've made sense in a day, who are you and what have you done with Brick?" Said Bonnie.

"Stop putting Brick down!" said Monique.

"So, like, are you two an item?" said Bonnie. "Because don't think I've forgotten you running off with each other!"

"Bonnie can you leave the snarkyness until after we've sorted this out?" said Ron with a sigh.

Kim ignored the bickering and looked at her two sleeping brothers. They should not have to go through this she thought to herself. They should be at home playing games inventing wacky devices not running from an all-powerful global law enforcement agency.

She shouldn't be running but she had no choice, they took the choice away from her. They took her parents, her friends, her home, her reputation all of it was gone, and they had branded her a criminal, a murderer! There was no way to recover from that, people would always doubt … even after all she had done to save the world.

"Kim!" came Wade's voice over the comms "We're closing in on the co-ordinates you gave me."

"Okay Wade." said Kim before getting up and leaving her sleeping brothers. "Okay everyone we're about to land on Madragor I'm going out there and hopefully I can find some answers to this whole mess. You all stay here, Wade the first sign of trouble you get them out of here."

"Hold up KP I'm coming too!"

"Ron I need you here. I need you to protect the others if something goes wrong."

"Kim!"

"No Ron, please, do this for me?"

"Are you sure you two aren't still together? That was the sappiest crap I ever heard!" said Bonnie.

"Bonnie!"

"Look Stoppable I'LL go with Kim and check out this island,"

"You?" said Ron with a gasp.

"HEY! I can handle myself you know I've been taking aikido for a year and I'm just as good a cheerleader as Kim!"

"No you're not!" said Monique.

"YES I AM!"

"OOOOh chicks fighting... Sooooo cool!" Said Brick with a dopey grin

"Hell yeah break out the jello!" Said Ned

"Jello?"

"As in Sweet Tooth Wrestling Babes 4?"

"You got vol. 4? Dude you gotta let me borrow that …"

Kim groaned. "Why me...whhhhhy!" she sighed, "Look, now is not the time for this discussion. I'll take Bonnie with me but at the first sign of trouble Bonnie, run."

"Gotcha Possible," said Bonnie, "Lets move."

They left the plane and walked around. "Wade?"

"Kim?"

"Have you gotten anything through satellite tracking?"

"Actually, no I haven't Kim. The island is a scan black spot, satellites aren't even picking you up."

"Okay Wade," said Kim as she looked around. "We go that way," she said to Bonnie.

"Fine." mumbled Bonnie. The pair walked in the direction Kim pointed to. "I don't get this." said Bonnie. "This island is beautiful, untouched by WHOA!" Shrieked Bonnie as she tripped over something sticking out of the ground, it was a large round device. Kim recognized it as a large version of the holo-emitter, kind of like the one that Wade created.

Suddenly it flickered to life. A figure in a full bodysuit and a strange helmet appeared. Kim and Bonnie could tell the figure was female instantaneously.

"Welcome to Haven, the heart of the pioneer project! Here we st-st-st-" The hologram died but as it did Kim caught sight of something a little to the left. She walked over and realized, she was looking at the edge of a large crater. It stretched for miles. There was debris scattered around it looked like…

"Buildings," said Bonnie voicing what both girls were thinking. "There were buildings here."

"What happened here, what did this?" Said Kim

"I guess it's about time you knew," said a familiar voice.

Kim turned around to see Señior Senior Sr. and his son Señior Senior Jr. a blond haired woman, Monkey Fist, her uncle Slim and Shego.

"What took you so long Kimmie?" said Shego with a sad smile on her face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

** Emerald Rogue   
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Shego."

"Kim."

For the last two years, bitter rivals, every once in a while allies.

However, over the last few days their worlds had been rocked.

Shego by regaining what had been taken from her.

Kim by finding out that her nice ordered little world wasn't so ordered, being forced to run, being framed by those she once thought as allies.

Kim was tired and at her wits end. Nevertheless, she had made it to Madragor.

"Okay Shego, I followed your damned clues and I'm here. What's uncle Slim doing at your side?"

"We rescued him and your cousin before G.J. could chip him. I'm assuming that they got your family."

"All but Jim and Tim."

"The twins got away? That's good. I must tell you I'm surprised not to see Stoppable and the mole rat of his."

"He's in the jet with the others."

"Oh okay," said Shego.

"Cut the chat Shego what happened all those years ago?"

"OOOOh Kimmie so assertive! I like that," said Shego with a slight smile.

"I'm not in the mood for you're games Shego!"

"But Kimmie you're so cute when you're like this!"

"Would you two like, get a room!" snorted Bonnie.

Shego suddenly laughed. "Rockwaller, isn't it?"

"Yeah?"

"I **LIKE** you." said Shego with a grin. "Now then first things first, this is neutral ground. No fighting between either side, that goes double for you Mistress Masque!" said Shego looking to the blond standing behind her.

"Sure, whatever!" said Mistress Masque.

"W-wait I know that voice," said Kim "Adrena Lynn? What's she doing here?"

"I've got a personal stake in this Kim," answered Mistress Masque, her face changing to reveal her true face.

"Now that you're re-acquainted lets set up camp and then we'll talk." Shego said with a grin.

"Set up camp?"

"I'm not going to stand around all day in the baking sun! Have you seen what I look like when I over tan?"

"Fine," said Kim "I'll go get the others."

--------------------------

Dr. Director looked at the footage recorded from the raid on the farm.

Shego had devastated the farm; she had tore through the towers and overloaded the shield.

Then there was the fact Shego had recruited Señior Senior Jr.

They had stormed the base and not only did Shego get away with Gunner, Mistress Masque and Junior got away with the farm data core which meant they had access to 48 of Global Justices accumulated knowledge.

In addition, Monkey Fist had gotten away with Slim and Joss possible.

Rings, they were running rings round her. Dr. Director grimaced. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all. She activated her computer and sent a special signal.

Gemini appeared on screen.

"Betty what is the problem?"

"Sheldon, Shego is the problem. She's been keeping us on our toes. We don't know which way she'll jump next and we haven't even figured what's going on with Kim possible!"

"If those two come together…"

"I think it may already be to late brother…"

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we move project Golden Age forward six months."

"Are you serious Betty?"

"Shego has Monkey Fist at her side, Adrena Lynn-"

"She got Mistress Masque? Damn I was sooo hoping to recruit her!"

"You knew about Adrena Lynn's new identity?"

"Why yes! She was making quite a name for herself as a thief. I had hoped to persuade her to work for us!"

"And you're only telling me this now? We're straying, she's also recruited the Seniors as well."

"And assuming that Kim Possible and her little friends join her, we're looking at a very potent force, but still what could the 8 of them do?" said Gemini.

"Eight?"

"Shego, Señior Senior Sr. his son Señior Senior Jr., Mistress Masque, Monkey Fist, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, And that mole rat."

"You forgot Wade Load, he crashed our systems. It'll take 3 weeks to get them back up properly and let me forward you footage of the attack on the farm." Dr. Director forwarded the files in question.

"Betty, I never knew Shego was that powerful!"

"She is Sheldon, that's why we need to push project Golden Age forward."

"I can give you 5 months not six. That's the earliest I can get my side set up."

"That'll have to do," said Dr. Director. "That means I just have to keep Shego and Possible busy for 6 weeks."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Don't worry Sheldon, just be ready." Dr. Director disconnected and picked up her phone, "Francis get me Team Go."

---------------------

Shego looked at the gathered group before her. They had set up camp in two large tents that had been provided by the Seniors. They were those hi-tech tents with strong framework and sturdy, insulated materials for the coverings. She could see they looked tired and she couldn't blame them.

"Um the kids shouldn't hear this." She said softly.

"I'll take them to tent two," said Slim Possible. "Kim can tell me later," he looked at Jim, Tim and Joss. "Come on you three." he said softly.

"Awwwww we wanted to hear!" complained Jim and Tim.

"Trust me you two, this is one of those times where what's going to be said is definitely not for your ears." He led the trio out of the tent.

"How come Wade gets to hear it?" said Joss pointing to the Kimmunicator. "He's not older than me!"

"He's more mature," said Kim. "Sorry Joss, that's just the way it is."

"Fine!" Joss stormed out followed by her father and the twins.

"Cute kid," muttered Shego.

"Shego get to the point!" said Kim.

"Stop pushing her!" snapped Monkey Fist. "You have no idea how hard it is for her having to relive those memories, to draw them out and tell you! Nothing any of you have seen compares to this!"

Kim felt stung, shut her mouth, and sighed.

"Thanks Uncle Monty," said Shego, she closed here eyes. "Let me tell you a bit about myself from the start."

"There was a time when I was a normal kid, sure I could do things better than most, I maintained an A grade average and was an excellent athlete with my best friend Matilda I would help solve little mysteries like lost post and missing pets … nothing big. My dad had been elected to congress and under some weird stipulation we ended up with our own secret service agent. She called herself agent 13, and I adored her. And then the meteor hit and the Go kids gained powers, and my world changed. I was fighting real crime having real adventures, but I could not stand Hego. He was such a bastard and a bully, I started to want out."

Shego sighed. "And then agent 13 told me about G.J., that's Global Justice to the uninitiated. She told me how I'd make an excellent agent. Now being an agent had been something I desired from before I got powers and to hear the woman who had become my idol telling me that I could still be a special agent had me leaping for joy. She would take me places for training,

first I was trained by the retired international ex-thief Ayeka Slakara, nicknamed Slacks for short. She trained me in stealth tactics, iron claw kung-fu breaking and entering.

Next I was trained in Tai Shing Pek Kwar by Lord Monty Fiske. This was an intensive six months of training, we developed a close bond, from then on I called him Uncle Monty.

Thomas Lynn taught me how to operate any vehicle, and survival techniques,

I learned how to pilot jets from Doc,

I got firearms training from Jake Walters a.k.a Gunner,

I learned how to be an agent from agent Maxwell

and I learned observation and surveillance from Doc and Byte."

"We were a team, and over time we became a family. We were the best counter terrorism force in the world and I was only 16 going on 17 we went in, kicked butt and saved the day. It was all good until about 7 months before my 18th birthday and things started to go to hell."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note** if the members of team alpha were hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. in fact how about you sugest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

** Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter eighteen **

** _the past _  
**

"So how was your weekend Sheri?" Agent 13 asked.

"It was okay we stopped Aviarius and his new protégé lady falcon."

"That's good I suppose it fell to you and Mego again?"

"Yep, Hego barged in like a fool and got himself trapped, if he's no-"

"Sorry I'm late!" said Doc entering the room and taking a seat

"Okay we're all here," said Agent Maxwell, "Betty what are we looking at?"

Agent 13 nodded and turned down the lights, a picture of a blond haired man appeared.

"Ugly looking sod," muttered Fiske. "Obviously colonial, South African most likely."

"You're having a laugh Fiske!" said Lynn.

"Bet you 20 American I'm right."

"You're on! Betty?"

"Doctor Tresgothik, a south African Doctor," at this point Fiske grinned and Lynn groaned pulling out a 20-dollar bill then handed it over

"Okay how did you know?" said Doc.

"I'm a British aristocrat; part of my upbringing was training in differentiating between ethnic and national lines. You wouldn't believe the stink the English kick up about breeding with the Irish,"

"If I may continue?" snapped Agent 13, "Doctor Tresgothik who was working on the latest missile guidance chip when his motorcade was attacked and he was abducted."

"Do we have any idea who?" said Lynn from his seat.

"Who cares who they are," said Gunner, "we go in we kick their Asses and get the Doctor back! It's a cakewalk!"

"If it was that easy they wouldn't need us, they'll just use the army," said Doc.

"Doc's right," said Fiske. "What's the catch?"

"He's in Turkey being held by a Turkish militant faction that want him to create a guidance system for them to use."

"What about the local government?" asked Sheri.

"The Turkish government refuses to do anything about it."

"Which means the Turkish government is probably looking to take a cut of the action so to speak," Sheri said in disgust.

"Typical! It's New Zealand all over again! I say we go in their kick the governments ass and then go get the Doctor!"

"Gunner as much as you're idea is popular right now, we can't interfere with the government, it's against our edict. We go in use non lethal methods to subdue the enemy and rescue the hostages," sighed Maxwell. "That means stun weaponry only."

"What good is a counter terrorism unit if you can't shoot the terrorists dead!"

"Gunner when we signed up for this you knew the rules!" said Maxwell.

"Fine!" snorted Gunner.

"If you gentlemen have finished?" said Agent 13.

"Bite me betty!" said Gunner giving her the finger.

"Promises, promises ... now then getting back to the mission. We go in take the militants out and get the Doctor, the South African government will deal with the Turkish government in due course."

"300?" Said Fiske looking up from the handouts, "Estimated 300 militants? That's a lot of militants focused in one place isn't it?"

"We're not sure why it's like that but that's what G.J. command was able to find out."

"Okay then lets do this," said Maxwell. "We leave in 2 hours."

**_A few hours later_**

"Did you just call me a limey?"

"What of it?"

"I DETEST that word you ignoramus!"

"Oh hell no, YOU did not just call me an ignoramus!"

"If the shoe fits beach bum!"

"Beach bum? Beach bum? That does it Dumbo, you're going down!"

"Bring it nerdlinger!"

"Uncle Monty chill" said Sheri Go a.k.a Agent Emerald, she looked at the two squabbling men and sighed, sometimes they were as bad as her brothers were.

"Let the two Queens have it out," came the gravely Texan voice of Gunner.

Gunner was a big strapping tank of a man, he stood 7 foot 1 and was all Texan cowboy. He was so Texan it was rumoured that he just had to look at you and you were suddenly speaking fluent Texan. It was also rumoured that his horseshoe cowboy hat never left his head and if it did the polar ice caps would melt.

Of course those were just rumours. What was true however was he was a crack shot and a master with any type of gun. He was loud; he was brash, and too stubborn to go down in a fight

"Yo Maxwell!" Gunner shouted across the interior of the Chinook he pulled out a packet of tobacco and popped some in his mouth, "you want some?"

Maxwell shook his head.

Gunner offered some to Monty and the others.

"Good god man, tobacco is for smoking not eating!"

"No way I ain't chewing that stuff!"

"I don't want to smell like an astray when I go kiss my wife tomorrow" said Lynn

"You're all a bunch of sissies! This stuff is sexual dynamite it'll make you all as studdly as yours truly!" snorted Gunner.

"Shut up Gunner, the only thing that stuff will do is kill your little Gunners!" said Doc.

"You're making shit up Doc!"

"They did a study on it, they give raw tobacco to pre-op transsexuals to chemically castrate them. So I guess if you keep that up you'll be the one called sissy."

Gunner gaped at Doc. "Y-y-you're having me on!"

"Well I could be, or it could be the truth, the question is are you going to risk it?"

Gunner started to swear and stormed up to the cockpit

Slacks started to laugh. "That was cruel Doc."

"What can I say? I'm a sick, sick man." Shrugged Doc, "What do you think Go am I sick?"

"Oh yeah you're sick man Doc a sick man" said Shego with a grin she looked over at Lynn, "yo, Lynn what's up?"

"Just thinking about my kid."

"Adrena?"

"Yeah, she got in trouble again at school, showing off. She keeps trying to emulate her old man and become a stunt woman."

"Owwwww! I'm guessing Carol isn't pleased?"

"Nope, she chewed me out. Say's it wouldn't be so bad if I was an actual stuntman and could get Adrena proper insight into the field,"

"Don't worry Lynn you'll get it sorted."

"Everybody we're coming to the drop point," said Agent 13, "everybody suit up"

"All right this is it everybody we're going in." The Chinook landed and the team disembarked. "We've got a 5 mile trek to the enemy camp," said Maxwell. "Slacks, Go, you take up point, Gunner bring up the rear."

"Got ya Maxwell," the trio replied.

"Byte I need you to monitor the airwaves."

"Yes sir!" said Byte putting on a headset and adjusting a knob on the device attached to his belt.

"Fiske, Agent 13, wide sweep. Everyone, silent mode."

The group took their potions and started to make their way into the forest.

Sheri smiled. She loved this, the anticipation of battle, the reliance on skill not power to carry the day. She scanned the area looking around at the surrounding trees, when she gave a thumbs up the group started to move once more. She was thinking of making it permanent when she hit 18, quit Team Go, go permanently into covert ops and counter terrorism, there was more at stake than fighting Aviarius and his birds or Doctor Mouse-Master, there was more than Go City, and being a superhero. Everyday small little battles were fought to insure that there is a tomorrow to wake up to, and she could do more good fighting those battles.

She watched Slacks raise a hand and point, Fiske split off from the group and circled round, 2 minutes later he returned and the group moved on.

Of course she would keep her promise to Uncle Monty and finish her training at Yamanouchi first, she wanted to complete her monkey kung fu and her tiger claw kung-fu. She stopped and crouched down looking a the ground straight ahead and waved a hand low against the ground and stood up. She then took a step back and did a circling motion to signal, go round minefield ahead.

About 20 minutes in Byte raised a hand holding up one finger then spinning it in the air to signify he had picked up a comm signal, everyone stopped and Byte pointed 15 degrees north. Lynn nodded and dropped to the ground and started to crawl through the undergrowth, the group waited for about ten minutes then there was a birdcall.

Maxwell nodded and made a surfing motion, which signaled time to move on.

The group started moving and soon found themselves on the outskirts of the Turkish militants camp.

"Okay team silence off, I'd say there are 20 bunkers out there and at least twice that number of tents. The main building is where they're keeping the Doctor the other areas aren't as guarded"

"I say we go in and gas the bunkers first." said Sheri.

"Agreed," said Maxwell. "Slacks, Agent 13, Agent Go, break out the night nurse. Hit each bunker, remember gas masks on, this stuff is potent. Fiske and I will cover you."

The trio nodded.

"Doc, Gunner, Lynn start picking off the strays on the outside. Byte when I give the signal, jam all transmissions."

Byte nodded.

"Lets do this," snapped Maxwell. "Team alpha lets go to town!"

The team moved in. The three women Slacks, Agent 13 and Sheri Go used their acrobatic and stealthy skills to sneak up to the bunkers and unleash colourless odourless gas into the bunkers, rendering those inside unconscious. On average there were close to ten men in each bunker.

Between Gunner Doc and Lynn they had knocked out a further 25 men before one got lucky and managed to raise the alarm.

"Team alpha! The time for secrecy is past! Take'm down hard and fast!"

"Gotcha Maxwell!" yelled Sheri she raced forward hitting her opponents with plasma blasts that sent them flying but didn't cause actual physical damage to their bodies.

"Slacks! You're the closest to the main building go for gold!"

Slacks broke into a sprint and ran across the roof of a bunker before flipping off the roof to the ground. She took her stun rifle and fired on several approaching guards, and raced into the main building, five minutes later she came rushing out with the Doctor.

"Okay team! We have the Doctor finish securing the are-"

There was a sudden explosion of light and a figure materialized from the light.

"What the hell?" Said Gunner.

The figure was female in a full black and green bodysuit, attached to the back of the bodysuit was what could best be described as a tech pack. A stylized helmet with a blacked out visor hid the woman's face. The woman also wore high tech gauntlets and carried a staff.

"Scorpina." said Agent Maxwell with a gasp.

"You know this woman Maxwell?" Doc asked.

"Scorpina is one of the worlds most deadliest mercenaries," said Agent Maxwell. "What is she doing here?"

"I've come for Doctor Tresgothik," said Scorpina.

"No way!" said Slacks pulling out her collapsible staff.

"I assure you, you wont stop me," said Scorpina. She lashed out with her staff at amazing speed splitting Slacks's staff in half and hitting her on the head causing her to crumple like cheap tissue paper.

"Holy!" gasped Gunner.

Scorpina spun her staff round and behind her. "Okay... who's next?"

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note:** if the members of Team alpha were hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. in fact how about you sugest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter nineteen**

"Okay is it me or is she totally riffing you're style Sheri?" asked Byte with a grin.

"Byte NOW is not the time!" said Doc.

"Team alpha take her down!" yelled Maxwell.

Gunner opened fire with his stun cannons full force on Scorpina but Scorpina raised her arms and swatted each blast away. Lynn jumped in to slide kick her but she flipped up somersaulting back out of the path of Lynn's attack Agent 13 threw a trap grenade but Scorpina flipped back and threw a grenade of her own which trapped Agent 13 in an energy bubble. Maxwell opened fire hitting Scorpina sending her smashing into a wall, but literally throwing herself upwards she flipped back onto her feet and the ends of her staff opened up to reveal highly advanced tech, she fired a blast that sent Maxwell smashing into the bushes, then she swung the staff round hitting Lynn in the gut and shocking him unconscious.

"This bitch is getting on my nerves!" snapped Gunner. He pulled out his big gun and let loose with high yield electroshock blasts

Scorpina spun out of the blast path and threw another of her grenades trapping Gunner in a bubble of energy which shocked Gunner when he struck his prison.

Byte fired his tasers only for Scorpina to grab them in mid air and throw them back striking him in the chest.

"She's creaming us!" snapped Fiske "Doc, Go, get Doctor Tresgothik out of here!"

"Fiske you cant be serious!"

"I'm absolutely serious! Complete the mission!"

"Sheri come on!" said Doc grabbing Doctor Tresgothik and slinging him over his shoulder. "We have to make it to the pick up point with the package!"

Sheri and Doc broke into a sprint leaving Fiske to face Scorpina.

"You are a disciple of Tai Shing Pek Kwar," Scorpina said to Fiske

"And you are a master of Snow Wolf and Jinx Palm."

"You know about Jinx Palm? Is my dossier that comprehensive?"

"No... But I recognized the stance you automatically shifted to before correcting and shifting to a less lethal technique."

"Snow Wolf is pretty lethal..."

"Yes but you're purposely using all the non lethal parts of the technique, all you've been doing is dodging."

"And you're trying to delay me Fiske."

"But of course."

"Very well we'll play this your way but I'll have to make this quick, I have a Doctor to collect." She retracted her staff attached it to her tech Pack then charged forward.

-------------------

They had been running for 25 minutes.

"We shouldn't have left them!" snapped Sheri.

"You know the drill, complete the mission! We had no choice we get the Doctor to the pick up point then we go back and deal with Scorpina!" replied Doc.

Suddenly there was a whizzing sound and a disk hit Doc in the back shocking him and dropping him to the ground.

"How?" gasped Sheri spinning round.

"How did I beat the monkey kung fu man?" asked Scorpina from the shadows. "It was actually pretty hard to beat him with Snow Wolf or Jinx Palm so I switched to Snakes Fist instead, did the trick."

Sheri grimaced, "Fine! You're going down!" She activated her powers and raced forward swinging at Scorpina

"Impressive but you're not focused," said Scorpina slapping Sheri's flaming palms away and kicking out.

Sheri blocked the kick and went for a strike only for Scorpina to deflect it and shove Sheri back.

Sheri flipped up and sent a roundhouse kick at Scorpina's side which Scorpina blocked, however the force shoved Scorpina back.

"You're enhanced strength and speed gives you an advantage your friend didn't have but I'm on a clock Agent Go, now let me show you the weakness of Tai Shing Pek Kwar," she swung forward. "Snake strike-huh?" Scorpina gasped in surprise as Sheri blocked the attack. "Oooooo! I know that move! White Tiger pounce! You've been learning more than one style!" Said Scorpina "That makes me sooo happy! But really I don't have time to play Agent Go, so I'm sorry but play time is over." Scorpina hit Sheri right between the eyes with two fingers and Sheri's world was swallowed by darkness.

When she came to Scorpina and the Doctor was gone.

-----------------

14 hours later back in G.J. headquarters.

"Oh man she took me down with one hit!" groaned Slacks.

"Heck she trapped me like a rat and I ain't no rat!" snapped Gunner.

"Uncle Monty you okay?" asked Sheri.

"Scorpina was ... impressive, the way she tore through the team made us look like amateurs and she did it using non lethal techniques, what a woman!" sighed Fiske.

"That's just typical!" snorted Byte, "We just got our asses beat and Monty's got a woody!"

"You've got to love a woman who can kick butt like that!" shrugged Fiske.

"That woman just got away with the Doctor we were supposed to rescue!" snapped Maxwell. "Why now why come back after all this time? She hasn't been seen for the last 9 years!"

"9 years? And she's still jumping around like that wow!" said Byte.

"She used to be heavy on the scene, she first turned up around 30 years ago."

"30 years ago? Damn what is she? 60?"

"She was slightly younger than Sheri here when she burst onto the scene, and for ten years she made a name for herself as a merc. No one saw her face but she was raking in major dollars. Then she seemingly mellowed only taking major jobs every once in a while and then 9 years ago she up and disappeared from the scene" said Maxwell.

"But now she's back," said Agent 13, "and she's sticking her nose in our business."

"The south Africans are probably having kittens," muttered Slacks.

"Actually they're not, " said Agent 13, "the fact of the matter is the 9 of us actually had a pretty good showing against Scorpina."

"How so? She creamed us!"

"We managed to keep her from achieving her objective for 37 minutes which is quite an achievement for a group of 9."

"May I ask why that's good?" Sheri ventured.

"Considering that last time she turned up it took 32 Special Forces soldiers to delay her 30 minutes and they were using lethal force."

"Damn ... ok now I don't feel so bad," groaned Lynn.

"What I want to know is who she was working for," said Doc frowning.

"Well we've been checking local governments and we're coming up blank," said Agent 13. "G.J. command thinks it's a new player..."

"So what now?"

"This mission will be classified as a failure due to extenuating circumstances." Said Agent 13. "However it's advised we prepare ourselves for an eventual run in with Scorpina again."

And Agent 13 was right.

Scorpina turned up again and again. She popped up all over the world, kidnapping scientists and harassing team alpha.

She seemed to go out of her way just to fight them. As a team, team alpha were able to pull a 60/30 win ratio against the mysterious merc. Individually only Doc, Sheri, Slacks, And Fiske were able to truly hold their own in hand to hand against her but if she used her tricks only Sheri could keep up thanks to her powers. Moreover, Scorpina knew this, which meant she focused a lot on fighting Sheri.

But it couldn't go on.

**Global Justice command.**

Commander Victor, head of Global Justice stood at the head of the table addressing the gathered team alpha. It was a rear appearance for him; usually he would delegate these meetings to Agent 13 to handle.

"In the last 18 months, 196 scientists, scientists from every conceivable field have disappeared, and then there are the 18 scientists we've seen Scorpina abduct. We believe the incidents are related. That Scorpina's mysterious employers have been kidnapping these scientists for their own nefarious scheme."

"We need to find where Scorpina is taking those scientists." said Agent 13.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Said Maxwell.

"Our in house scientists have created an odourless, colourless spray it has a unique radio active signature we can track it anywhere over the world."

"So I get it we're to spray her?" Byte asked, "but what if she discards her clothes?"

"The beauty of formula y76-l is that it will cling to her skin so, spray her it'll end up on her clothes and her skin"

"Just one problem, how do we draw her out?"

"Easy, last week you stopped her from getting Gilberto Sanchez the biochemist. We have him in a secure location. Scorpina does not like to fail a mission and will come back for Gilberto. Therefore, we have let slip his location, not directly of course, but with enough misdirection to make it seem like a legitimate leak she will go to get Gilberto, only you will be there when she arrives. Once sprayed let her escape, then we can track her."

_3 days later it happened._

Team alpha were camped out watching Gilberto go about his business.

"Mannnnn! This guy is a pompous fuck!" groaned Gunner, "if he doesn't stop talking to himself I'm going down there and ramming my size 14's into his ass!"

"And I'll watch," muttered Slacks.

"Look alive people!" said Byte, "I'm picking up em fluctuations..."

"Fluctuations? Scorpina's portal tech!" said Doc.

"Yeah what I wouldn't give to look at it!" said Byte. "I mean it's currently a pipe dream to most of the scientific community and she's had it for years!"

"Enough chattering team alpha," barked Maxwell, "we've got a merc to tag!" Team alpha made their way to Scorpina's location.

She was sitting on a rock filing her nails. "About time you got here." she said pulling on her gauntlets.

"Wha?"

"What? You don't think I know this is all a set up? Let me guess radioactive spray to tag me, then let me escape and follow me back to my masters?" said Scorpina.

"Okay how did she do that?" muttered Gunner, "she just totally exposed our own plan."

"Just one problem with the set up, I'm not here for Gilberto, I'm here for you." She raised her hands, there was a flash and then there was darkness.

----------------

Sheri awoke to find herself in a warm bed. She looked round to see she was in a lavish bedroom. She got up and looked out of a window. Before her was a stunning sight.

She was in a city unlike any she had seen before; it was like something out of a sci-fi movie. "W-where am I?" She asked in wonder.

"Ah, you're awake," said a young woman, probably about 25 years old.

Sheri reacted instantly slamming the woman into the wall a fist bursting into flames. "Where am I?"

"I do not have permission to tell you!" gasped the woman.

"Don't have permission? You're looking at second degree burns if you don't-"

"Leave poor Keri alone Agent Go." interrupted Scorpina from the doorway.

"I want some answers now!"

"Follow me I will give you the answers you seek."

Sheri frowned and let go of Keri then followed Scorpina. "Where are the others?"

"They are waiting outside," said Scorpina as she led Sheri to a large set of doors. The other members of team alpha were there looking around at the futuristic city

"Welcome to Haven team alpha," said Scorpina, "we have much to talk about."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. in fact how about you sugest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Haven?"

"Yes Haven, the first stage in the pioneer project."

"What does this have to do with the kidnapped scientists?" asked Maxwell.

"More to the point what does this have to do with us?" Slacks inquired.

"To answer your question Anton, the kidnapped scientists were collected and brought to Madragor to see with their own eyes what was on offer and then an offer was made, they could be part of this."

"You called me Anton how did you know my first name?"

"I know a lot of things Anton. But now is not the time to discuss such things."

"The pioneer project is about the future. The future of mankind. Mankind is being observed."

"What?"

"Mankind is being observed by alien life forms. They have been since the dropping of the a-bomb on Hiroshima."

"You're having a laugh! Aliens?" Gunner snorted incredulously.

"Ask betty and Maxwell they know aliens are real."

"Of all the cockamamie! Maxwell tell me this mad woman is jo-" Gunner stopped mid rant and gapped at the guilty expression on Maxwell's face "I don't believe it! She's telling the truth?"

"There have been 5 registered contacts with aliens over the years."

"Tut, tut Betty don't lie there have been 6 contacts and you know that. Anyway, getting back to the point, the use of the atomic bomb alerted them to our developing planet and they came to earth, they want to offer us the chance to become part of the intergalactic federation, but to meet that criteria we have to reach a certain level of social and technological development."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at the world around you. Wars rage in the third world, people starve, disease is rampant, greed is rampant in the superpower nations. Prejudice is rife on the grounds of skin colour, sexual preference, gender, religion and political beliefs," said Scorpina. "And technology is designed to do one of two things, bring profit to a company or to hurt ones enemies..." Scorpina turned to team alpha. "Did you know that there was a vaccine for aids one year after the first reported case? Do you know that it was scrapped because the company that produced it decided it could make more money treating the disease than preventing it? Did you know that all research on cold fusion was stopped because it would put the oil conglomerates out of business?"

"Humanity is capable of so much but is held back by its faults. It's these faults that are preventing humanity from being part of something so much greater."

"A scientist, professor Richard Veers was able to make contact with the aliens and discovered what needed to be done so he and several scientists went underground."

"The big cull of '53!" said Maxwell.

"That's right," said Scorpina, "the big cull was where some madman known as 'The Purge' kidnapped several scientists placed them on a boat and blew it up. In truth it was a ruse so the scientists could go into hiding. They discovered the secret of the derorrim islands and settled here building Haven. Here the scientists and free thinkers started their project for the future they wanted to create a beacon of hope, an example for the future."

"The scientists worked on advancing the world of science, technologies and techniques more advanced than what is currently in use has been created. Cars that run on air, devices that cleanse the air of pollutants. Ways to remove cancerous cells without chemotherapy."

"The Free thinkers worked on ways to solve economical and social strife they worked on projects and schemes to help raise the level of education around the world."

"This is all well and good," snapped Agent 13. "But why kidnap scientists?"

"Because the governments of world found out and want us to fail."

"What?" said Gunner.

"The people in power are fond of the status quo. They love their weapons and the kickbacks they get from corporations to keep things a certain way. They don't want change and are adamantly apposed to our work. They have gone out of their way to insure all information about us is suppressed and have killed our representatives to prevent us from spreading our message."

"So they send you to go kidnap them?"

"Yes I go abduct them and bring them to haven, where the scientists are offered a chance to join us. I have also brought in economists, teachers, free thinkers."

"What happens if they refuse?" asked Sheri.

"We send them back, simple as that."

"But so far I haven't heard of any scientist returning," Said Agent 13.

"That's because so far none have refused our offer."

"I don't believe that!" snapped Maxwell.

"Really? Lets ask Dr. Tresgothik," said Scorpina.

"He's here?"

"Of course, he's close by actually, follow me to the science institute." A large floating platform with a rail all around it lowered itself to the ground. "Are you coming?" asked Scorpina as she led them onto the platform and it took off towards a large building. The platform landed and they entered the building

"Dr. Tresgothik's lab," she said the door opened and they were looking into a lab.

"Wait I saw a man come out of that door and it wasn't a lab before it was a cafeteria!" Said Doc in shock.

"We have spatial alignment tech we can connect this door to anywhere in the facility."

"That's serious technology," said Agent 13.

"Absolutely," said Scorpina, "Doctor!"

"Ahhhh lady Scorpina it is good to see you again ... don't I know you?" said Doctor Tresgothik looking at the members of team alpha.

"They are the councils guests Doctor."

"Doctor," said Byte "have you been coerced in any way?"

"Coerced? Heavens no! After I saw what was on offer I never want to leave!"

"What about your job in south Africa?" asked Sheri.

"That job? Bah! Do you know what I was working on when I was in South Africa? A smart guidance missile the size of a rugby ball! But do you know what I'm developing now? A smart system that can identify defects in foetus' and correct them while in development! I'm developing something that could actually help mankind not hurt them!"

"So you have no patriotic ties to your country?" said Agent 13.

"Why should I? Thousands die due to my former government's greed I wont support such evil anymore!"

"Thank you Doctor," Said Scorpina. "Come now let us leave the Doctor to his work." They left the room and found themselves back in the main lobby.

"Okay what do you want with us?" said Fiske.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. You claimed you wanted us, what is it you want?"

"Its rather simple really," said Scorpina. "You represent military and law enforcement. We have worked to build a viable model for the future but there is one section not covered, the need for the military and law enforcement. Team Alpha has always been a non-lethal outfit getting the job done with minimal bloodshed. And you actually have the highest success rate any military/special forces team has managed in the last 30 years."

"You're having us on!"

"No Agent Go, I don't lie. Team alpha is the best. And you have a firm understanding of right and wrong. The council as asked me to extend to you an offer to join us on the pioneer project, to help us make our dream a reality and to show the world it could be done."

"You're asking us to betray the organization we work for!" said Maxwell.

"No I'm not, with the exception of Agent 13 you're all work for hire you have no official positions in GJ your contract is up in two months. When it's up we would like you to work for us. But please no decisions now, think about it, think about questions you want to ask and we will meet in 5 hours time to discuss it further, for now feel free to explore haven and Madragor." With that, Scorpina left.

"This is bullshit! They want something else from us!" said Agent 13.

"I'm not to sure, I'm a pretty good judge of character and this place is legit," said Gunner.

"Oh come on! You can't be seriously thinking of siding with these charlatans!" snapped Agent 13

"I wouldn't call them that," said Slacks "I think they're very serious but I don't know if I want to sign up."

"Well I'm definitely considering it," said Byte, "what about you Maxwell?"

"She knew my first name."

"What?"

"She knew my first name," said Maxwell. "But that was erased from all records a long time ago."

"So what does that mean? She knows who you are intimately?" Said Doc.

"Could be. I'm going to have to get answers," said Maxwell.

"I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to explore the city and talk to people," said Lynn

"I'll go with you," said Gunner.

"Well how about we meet back here in two hours?"

"That would be a good idea," said Fiske, the group split up and started to wander through the city.

--------------

Half an hour later Sheri was stunned, Haven was paradise. There was such beauty to be seen and heard. She imagined a world like this, it was an ideal she could get behind. Suddenly a wall screen flickered on to reveal Scorpina's visage

"Agent Go, may I have a moment of your time?"

"How did you?"

"We have ways of detecting you're unique bio signature."

"What do you want?"

"I wish to talk that's all."

Sheri frowned Scorpina had been straight with her so far. "Very well where do I meet you?"

A small platform floated along the street. "The hover-platform will bring you to me."

Sheri nodded and stepped onto the platform, she was taken to a tall building and up to a balcony where she stepped off the platform.

"Come in Agent Go." Said Scorpina.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"You've become quite the Agent, Agent Go," said Scorpina. "I've been watching your progress quite intensely over the last few years..."

"It's a job I like."

"And what do you think of haven?"

"It's a great place,"

"That it is."

"So what are you? A hired flunky that's been converted to the cause?"

"No you could say I'm heir apparent to the throne."

"Throne? I didn't hear anything about a monarchy."

"No, there is no monarch there is an Intendant and I'm his daughter. But let's not talk about me. I'm proud of you, I'm proud of what you've become, and I'm going to beg your forgiveness for my deceit. While the council wants team alpha all I'm interested in is you."

"Why?" said Sheri backing away.

"I have a very personal reason for wanting you at my side," said Scorpina. Scorpina then turned her back to Sheri and reached up unclasping the small tubes running into her helmet each tube letting off a pressurized jet of gas as it was disconnected and then she flipped a clasp on either side of the helmet removing it completely. Long curly raven hair flowed passed Scorpina's shoulders and then she turned to face Sheri.

Sheri felt as if the ground beneath her feet had opened up and swallowed her whole. "N-no you-you can't be! You're dead! I was at your funeral! I saw them bury you!"

Before Sheri was a face she had not seen in 8 long years.

Before her, was the face of her mother, Anastasia Go.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. in fact how about you sugest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sheri Jessica Go was looking at a ghost.

The ghost of her long dead mother.

Only she was flesh and blood.

It was incomprehensible to Sheri.

How can someone who died be up and walking around, talking to her?

"Like I said Sheri I'm sorry for my deceit," said Scorpina.

"No...you're not real, you can't be real..."

"I am, Sheri. I am Anastasia Go mother of Heracio, Mercucio, the twins, and you Sheri."

"NO!" screamed Sheri, "you're not her! I saw them bury you! You are not my mother!"

"I am Sheri … I'm the same woman who took you swimming every Thursday … The same woman that would read you stories at the kitchen table while you drunk a glass of warm milk and double choc chip cookies, and at night would read you stories about your favourite character,"

Sheri was assailed by memories of a past time, sitting there in her jammies while her mother read to her the latest adventures of jerrica Benton and the starlight foundation "J-Jem..."

"And the holograms, you never could get enough could you." said Scorpina.

"It-it is you..." said Sheri

"You...

"YOU LEFT ME!" shrieked Sheri in anger. "How could you leave me!" She leapt across the room slamming a fist into Scorpina's gut and knocking her to the ground.

"Sheri! Let me explain!" snapped Scorpina.

"How could you do this to me!" screamed Sheri, "we needed you momma! I NEEDED YOU!"

"AND I SAID I'M SORRY SHERI! NOW FOR GOD'S SAKE LET ME EXPLAIN OR SO HELP ME I'LL SPANK YOUR BACKSIDE LIKE I DID THAT TIME YOU GLUED HERACIO'S COMIC BOOKS TOGETHER!"

Sheri instantly stopped ranting and pulled back in shock. "You wouldn't …"

"Don't tempt me Sheri!"

"Fine explain." snapped Sheri.

"I was a double agent, Sheri. I worked for G.J. but I was really working for my grandfather Dr. Richard Veers. I was sent to infiltrate Global Justice and I did, I became an elite Agent, one of only three to make it all the way through Lucile Possible's advanced Agent training course the other being Anton Maxwell and Dana Harrison. It was hard splitting my time between my Scorpina identity and my Anastasia Dunwood identity but I managed I was assigned to your father."

"Assigned?"

"Yes assigned. Your father's bloodline was a prime bloodline."

"A prime bloodline?"

"Global Justice isn't what you think it is."

"It's not really about truth justice and liberty I know, I worked for them. The organization was formed by a group of dissatisfied spies who decided, that they would use their skills to guide the world to a more desirable future than the one that faced them. To this end they hide behind the guise of a global spy/law enforcement agency when they are in fact nudging things so they benefit. Whether through controlling the flow of information, picking a side in a war, saving lives, preventing people from coming to power, through extortion or down right murder and that was only in the first twenty years of their formation"

"Back in the 40's they came in contact with aliens, not the Runigee, the aliens that my grandfather met, but a similar group drawn by the same incident that drew the Runigee to earth. These aliens gave them a gift; the gift was the mapping of the perfect human genome. This changed G.J.'s goals, those in charge of Global Justice desired to have the perfect human race under their control. They desired to control perfect human soldiers, perfect human scientists. With perfect humans under their control there would be no need for secrecy anymore they would openly stake their claim on shaping the world. So they started to collect as much genetic data needed to find the perfect human combination. Several bloodlines were shown to contain desired genes and DNA strings. The bloodlines with the highest concentration of these desirables were the Rowlands, the Kaylins, the Ujiba's, the Walters, the Jovalin, the Kascikgans, the Go's, the Perrys, the Bentons, the Possibles, the Eddingsons, and the Mendalons, the Sai Law's. These are known as the prime bloodlines, it was believed that that taking the best from these bloodlines and combining them would create what they desired so they started to manipulate families making sure that certain bloodlines crossed at the right time."

"And my father, as a Go contained desirable DNA?"

"Yes, he did, my job as you fathers aide was to manipulate you're father into a relationship with a woman of the Perry bloodline, only we fell in love. Thus I screwed up the assignment."

"So what happened?" Sheri asked curious.

"Since I screwed up they went with plan b, Fredrick's brother. Moreover, I had produced a child of good stock, which saved my neck for a while"

"So how does his explain why you left us?"

"I left because I had to."

"YOU HAD TO?"

"Lower you're tone Sheri."

"Sorry," said Sheri contritely.

"Its okay. Anyway the reason I left was two fold, one was since you're birth Global Justice became increasingly interested in my genetic history."

"Why?"

"Because you are a 90er"

"A what?"

"You're DNA is near perfect. There are a few tiny discrepancies in your dna but its close to what they were after, the problem is if they searched my genetic history long enough they would link me to my grandfather and that would not do anyone in Haven any good so I had to take myself out of G.J.'s sights."

"So you faked your death."

"That was part of the reason, yes. The other reason was I got wind that they were going to have me re-educated."

"Re-educated?"

"Basically they were going to reprogram my mind."

"Global Justice wouldn't do that!"

"Oh yes they would Sheri. I had outlived my usefulness the minute I screwed up and fell in love with your dad. I pushed the projections back a generation. And they were not happy. Add to the fact that by shacking up with Fredrick and pumping out babies they lost an asset, an elite Agent that they had put thousands of dollars into training. They decided that they would bring me in and reprogram me back into the Perfect Agent."

"Would it of worked?"

"It would have left me a zombie. Messing with a persons mind is never good."

"So why didn't you take us with you?"

"I wish I had, I desperately wanted to but I couldn't Sheri, I couldn't take you and the boys with me, you especially. If I seemingly died they wouldn't think too much of it. If my whole family disappeared, they would think something was up and you being a 90er meant they would know something was up. There would be nowhere for you and the boys to go without Global Justice trying to find you, you were safer with your father, that was my reasoning. I had planned to come back for you all though, I had everything in place and then disaster struck."

"What do you mean?"

"The meteor Sheri. It made you superhuman. There was no way I was going to get to you now, you were under observation 24/7 they sent an elite Agent to integrate into your family. I was pretty much screwed, cut off from the only thing that really mattered to me,"

"You could have contacted me!"

"Honey everything, and I do mean everything you do, everything you receive is screened by Global Justice. So I was waiting for the right opportunity to talk to you and I got that when the council wanted to recruit the best military unit around, it was I who suggested Team Alpha."

"M-mom I don't … I felt so angry at you for dying and leaving me alone."

"It was a mistake Sheri," said Scorpina her shoulders sagging, "you don't know how many nights I cried myself to sleep when I realized I couldn't raise you, when all I could do is watch you from afar …"

"When we finally crossed paths my heart sang. I know it's probably bizarre but the mere act of fighting you made me happy because we were interacting."

"That … that is bizarre," sighed Sheri. "But no more bizarre than the enjoyment I get out of fighting."

"You're a Veers through and through we love to fight, forgiven?"

Sheri sighed, "You've got a lot to make up for."

Scorpina smiled, "And I want to make it up to you, do you forgive me?"

"I'm not so angry right now," said Sheri, "but it still hurts mom." She looked into the eyes of the woman she had thought dead for so long. "But just having you here eases that pain so yes, I forgive you mom."

Scorpina smiled and hugged Sheri. "That's all that matters … and I promise you, this time I'm not letting you go Sheri."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: **if the members of team alpha were hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. in fact how about you sugest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Sheri looked at the man before her. This was Intendant Veers, this was her grandfather. She had been brought to the council hall so Scorpina could talk to the council and sort something out, but first Scorpina introduced her to the Intendant. He was a tall man, surprising to Sheri he was a red head, his red mane was streaked with grey and his face was slightly worn, toughened with age and experience, His eyes however still held a lust for life, a youthful exuberance which was infectious.

"Its so good to meet face to face Sheri," he said with a smile. "Spying on you and your brothers was the only thing that kept your mother sane all these years."

"It was that hard for her?"

"For a year she cried herself to sleep almost every night. Go easy on her Sheri, she's waited so long to hold you in her arms again."

The door opened and Scorpina walked out. "Come Sheri, I've finished my chat with the council," said Scorpina, "so you want to spend some time just hanging out?"

"Sure," said Sheri with a smile. "Bye grandpa!" She waved to Intendant Veers and followed Scorpina "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmmm I got an idea, what martial art forms have you learned so far?"

"Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Slacks has been teaching me Iron Claw, and I've learned first stage White Tiger Claw."

"Would you like to increase your proficiency in White Tiger Claw in an hour?"

"Wha? You can do that?"

"Well we've invented a total immersion unit that helps us virtually teach people various skills and techniques from martial arts to 'in the field' medical training, would you like to have a go?"

"Sure, I'd like to try that," said Sheri

"Okay follow me," said Scorpina putting on her helmet and leading Sheri to a lift

"May I ask why you wear the helmet all the times in public?"

"It's because of two things, reason one; it hides my identity. If people knew that I was Scorpina I probably wouldn't get a moments peace when out of the suit."

"And the second reason?"

"It's a symbol."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Scorpina represents the pioneer project, in this suit I represent the hopes and dreams for the future, I mean you know how advance the tech in this suit is? 20 years ahead of the latest mech-suit. As Scorpina I am an inspiration, I inspire people."

"Those are pretty good reasons."

"Yeah anyway we're here." Mother and daughter left the lift and entered into a large dojo there were several men and women from between the age of 18 to 60 doing basic martial arts at the front of the dojo was a tall man in his late forties. He was wearing a standard white Gi "Gibbs!" yelled Scorpina.

The man turned round. "Scorpina! John you take over!" he said to a man before rushing over to Scorpina and Sheri "Mistress veers," he said softly so no one else heard him "how may I be of service?" He asked.

"Gibbs I wish to make use of the total immersion unit."

"Is that wise? Only those with suitable aptitude can make use of the dojo's T.I.U."

"Do it Gibbs."

"Very well, Scorpina what level?"

"Pro-learner. She's already learning three styles, she can handle it."

"She's that good? Very well I'll set up a total training run through."

"What technique?"

"Make it White Tiger but supplement with jade hawk."

"It will be done, this way miss?"

"Go. Sheri Go."

"As in Team Go? Wow! I'm honoured!" said Gibbs leading Sheri and Scorpina into another room where there was what looked like a large transparent water tank filled with a green liquid. Above the water tank was a robotic crane. Gibbs walked over to a closet and pulled out a garment. "Okay slip this on," he said to Sheri.

"What is it?"

"It's a sensor suit, its no use training your mind without training the body. This suit sends pulses into the muscles and nervous system, training them in synch with the mind."

"Ohhhh! That's kinda cool," said Sheri she changed into the suit and then she was handed a helmet and a back-Pac which she slipped on suddenly she felt herself lifted off the ground

"What's happening?" she panicked.

"That's just the crane, it's lowering you into the immersion fluid."

"Are you ready Sheri?" asked Scorpina.

"I'm ready," said Sheri giving the thumbs up.

"Then let us begin," said Gibbs.

Sheri felt the fluid flow around her body; it was of a thicker viscosity than water. Then there was a burst of light before her eyes and her mind was suddenly assailed by images and information, she could see each individual stance and form, and she could see the corresponding, blocks, strikes, and counters. Sheri drunk it all in hungrily. It went on like this for half an hour then Sheri felt herself pulled out of the immersion tank.

"What happened?" asked Sheri.

"You learned faster than projected, you consumed it all."

"I consumed it all?" Pouted Sheri.

"You processed the data input faster than we predicted, so what do you want to do now?"

"More." Said Sheri.

Scorpina nodded and Gibbs grinned, "As you wish," said Scorpina. "Gibbs give her Snake Palm and Wu-tang, plus add boxing, Thai kickboxing, archery and ballet as supplements."

"You don't do things by half Scorpina."

"She's my daughter I know she can handle it …"

---------------------

Gunner and Lynn were walking along a street, Gunner was of course checking out the women "You know I haven't seen a single fat chick," muttered Gunner.

"What? You go for that sort of stuff?" asked Lynn.

"No! It's just, its noticeable I haven't seen any fat guys for that matter everyone is in good shape!"

"That's because we have a specially formulated diet and exercise regime," said a shapely woman.

"Whoa I've died and gone to heaven! Good day name my name is Benjamin Gunner Walters, people just call me Gunner and your name?"

"Dr Tanya summers, I'm a Doctor of biological science."

"I admit I don't know much about biological science ma'am I'm just a soldier."

"Lets not talk about work how about we go back to my place and-"

"Ma'am lets get to know each other first. How about a few drinks and a meal?"

"Sure that sounds fun," said Tanya.

"Lynn you want to come have a drink?"

"Ahhh no, I'm fine, you and Miss Summers have fun."

"Don't worry I plan to!" said Tanya with a grin.

Lynn watched the duo walk off arm in arm and grinned. he remembered when he met carol...those were good times.

He looked around and decided he wanted to explore the hall of avionics.

---------------

An hour after Sheri's second session in the total immersion unit Sheri was lifted out of the tank and the fluid cleaned off her suit she removed the helmet and looked round. "Wo-o-o-ow that was fun,"

"How do you feel Sheri?" Asked Scorpina

"I feel pretty damn unstoppable!"

"Want to test that?" asked Scorpina, Sheri could hear the amusement in her voice

"Sure!" grinned Sheri.

"Okay me, you, in the dojo right now, what do you say?"

"I say bring it on!" said Sheri.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note: if the members of team alpha were hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. in fact how about you sugest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Lord Fiske had been talking to a Buddhist scientist, ex shaolin monk called Xian Vo. Xian had been helping him perfect his meditative techniques, and it had been very insightful

"XIAN!" came a sudden call. Lord Fiske and Xian turned round to see a young man of about 25 at the doorway.

"Dr Gordon what has you so excited?"

"There's an exhibition match on at the dojo!"

"Exhibition match?" Lord Fiske inquired.

"Oh, every so often, several people meet in the dojo, that's Haven's main training facility and duke it out," Xian explained.

"That's interesting to know, are they any good?"

"Sometimes they are breathtakingly good, would you like to watch the match?" Asked Xian with a smile.

"I think I would like that," said Lord Fiske, "it would be good to see the local talent." He got up and turned to Xian lead the way.

They walked to the dojo only to see many people going in. "It must be a good fight for so many to come see." said Xian. They went inside to see Scorpina fighting a raven-haired woman.

"Oh my, its Sheri," said lord Fiske in surprise.

Sheri grinned at her mother she had decided to go with monkey kung fu first. She feinted a punch and grabbed Scorpina with her free hand. She threw her towards the mat but Scorpina corrected her self mid throw landing on her feet and yanking Sheri forward. Sheri reacted by lashing out with a foot.

Which caused Scorpina to stumble back, but she steadied herself and lashed out with a fist

Scorpina suddenly took a one legged stance one of her hands in front of her the other by her head

"Snakes palm?" said Sheri.

"Snakes palm." replied Scorpina

"Fine by me," said Sheri. "I'll go with white tiger." She raised her hands and formed clawed hands, and then Sheri charged forward, only Scorpina stood still and lashed out with one hand hitting Sheri in the shoulder causing her to fall back. Sheri charged at Scorpina again only this time she made a sweep at Scorpina's leg but Scorpina hoped over the sweep, swapping feet.

Sheri stood up and took a step back and started pacing suddenly she sped forward launching into a forward roll, and then into a series of rapid sweep kicks she knocked Scorpina off her feet and then launched upwards.

But Scorpina rolled out of the way of an incoming knee strike and sprung up, the two women came together in the centre of the dojo trading intricate blows and counters.

Lord Fiske was stunned, it was Sheri that was going one on one with Scorpina, but it wasn't that they were fighting that stunned him, it was the fact that Sheri was using a completely new style. "How? I know the styles Sheri was taught by me and Ayeka, and that is not them."

"Oh, she must have used the total immersion unit."

"The what?"

"The total immersion unit or T.I.U for short. It's a rapid training device. A way of getting years of training in mere hours, I helped build it with Gibbs. I wonder how long have you and Team Alpha been in Haven?"

"Just over two hours."

Xian whistled, "The girl learns fast."

"That's a given she learned what took me 18 months to learn in only 7 months but what does that have to do with this?"

"To learn the style she's using takes at least 1 hour 45 minutes but she's using at least 3 new fighting styles that's a lot to cram in a short period of time she's a natural."

"I agree with that she seems to have a disposition for fighting," Said lord Fiske. "Say Xian, wouldn't rapid training be like cheating?"

"That's the beauty of it the T.I.U. well, this version anyway, is designed so that only the most able of minds can successfully make use of it. You have to be a fighter with a grasp of the basics to use it, and then there's the fact that it's not just downloading skills into your mind its really going through full training just via a compressed format. Your protégé is above average my friend, she's mastered the intermediate forms of those new martial art styles she's learned, it's a pity she's going to lose."

"Why is that?"

"Because unlike your friend, Scorpina is a master of the styles she uses. The one limitation of the T.I.U is it won't train you to a true master level of skill, for that you have to search for tutelage from a real master of the martial art schools."

"Like Master Sensei of Yamanouchi?"

"Exactly."

Just then Scorpina pulled off a stunning move, which knocked Sheri down to the mat hard. Sheri then raised her hand in defeat. "I yield," she sighed. "You're a lot better at this than I thought, and I've still got a lot to learn."

"I would be," said Scorpina "I've got 20 years on you. Now then, now that that's over how about some freshly made dessert?"

"That sounds great, Uncle Monty!" Said Sheri noticing Lord Fiske. "Did you see my fight?"

"I did Sheri I was very impressed. Maybe I should be asking to train under you some time?"

Sheri laughed, "That would be funny, say you want to go get some dessert with us?"

"Sure, why not?" said Lord Fiske. "Xian, its been a pleasure talking to you."

"The pleasure was mine lord Fiske," said Xian bowing and then walking away.

---------------

Lynn was walking away from the institute of avionics. They had crafted some amazing aircraft. Moreover, he was thinking of becoming a test pilot for them. It was then that he noticed Agent 13. She was on her own and she was acting what could best be described as secretive.

Thomas Lynn had never liked Agent 13, Betty Director didn't really fit. Sure she was tolerated like one of those annoying people who hang on to a gangs coat tails, but that was mostly because she was close to Sheri, so in essence fed off the teams bond with Sheri. Personally after Prague Maxwell himself had warned him to be wary of Agent 13. As he didn't trust her like he trusted the rest of the team. He claimed she only got where she was because her mother had huge influence on the upper echelons of global justice command.

And right now. Her general behaviour had just sent up huge red flags in the back of his mind. He decided a little spying was in order.

He followed her to the domestic district of Haven and watched her break into a tall building, through the fire exit.

Now Lynn knew something was up. He made is way into the building through the main entrance and made his way to the lifts he was taken up to the top floor and he quickly went to the stairwell that lead to the fire escape. He pulled out a listening device and placed it against an ear. He tuned in for specific sounds and then he heard it, it was Agent 13's footsteps. As part of Team Alpha he was trained to recognize each team members steps so they couldn't be snuck up on by the enemy. Judging by the estimated distance between ceiling and floor of the level he was on and the faintness of each step... his estimate told him she was around 12 floors below him.

Lynn wondered what he was doing.

As much as he didn't trust Agent 13, she was a part of team alpha and deserved the benefit of the doubt. He slowly turned to walk away when he heard a faint thud through his earpiece. He turned round and quickly descended to the level of the thud. It was the 38th floor. Lynn made his way into the lobby area and had to pull his earpiece out, he could hear someone having sex and with the earpiece in it was extremely loud. He made is way through the lobby to a door that was slightly ajar. He pulled out his hunting knife and pushed the door with it to make sure the door hadn't been rigged with a few nasty surprises. The door was clean so he made his way in.

Inside he found he was in what looked like an upscale apartment the décor looked lavish and expensive. It was then he noticed the body on the floor he rushed over. It was a woman in her late 40's her throat had been slit clean. It was then that Lynn recognised her

It was April Tirus, professor April Tirus. As in Doctor of communications G.J. Team Alpha had to evac her from Prague over 18 months ago when a G.J. operation got made by the local mafia organization. That operation had been the same operation that Maxwell had warned him not to trust Agent 13. But he hadn't thought about April since then she was just a job to Team Alpha. He wondered why she was here and almost slapped himself as he realized she must have been recruited he looked round and saw nothing then looked back at the body he looked at the computer and saw that there was a coded message transfer prompt on screen he looked at the screen and frowned.

It had been sent to GJ.

"What the? Oh hell." Gasped Lynn with crystal clarity of vision, April's murderer just used her computer to give away Madragor's location to G.J. That would mean the rest of the world would know shortly afterwards. As Lynn stood up and reached for his comm to alert the others when a sharp pain exploded from his chest and surged through his body. He looked down to see he had been stabbed, run through by a long knife.

"B-b-b-b-betty?" He gasped in pain as he felt the blood pooling in his lungs, "w-w-why?"

"Shouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong Thomas. As it is, I can't have you alerting the others just yet, so I'm afraid you're going to have to die. For what its worth I'm sorry about making Carol a widow."

"Y-y-yoooouu bi-bitch!" stuttered Lynn as he struggled to free himself from the blade in his chest.

"I accept that Lynn, but you're the one who's dead." and with that she shoved Lynn out the window.

Agent 13 watched as Lynn fell to his death. He was a good man, decent, honest, hardworking, it was a shame she had to kill him but her mission brief was clear. Upon verification of the pioneer project physical presence make contact with Global Justice by any means necessary and do what ever you have to, to avoid discovery. Killing Tirus had been a bonus, but the minute she saw Lynn enter the apartment she knew she had been discovered so she had no choice but to kill him and then turned to make her way out of the building.

She walked over to the computer and read the command on the screen.

Global Justice would sanitize Madragor in 1 hour and 45 minutes. Her primary instructions before she was evac'ed in 1 hour and 30 minutes was to make sure the pioneer project council was dead by then.

And Agent 13 knew just how to do it. She typed in a request …

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Chapter 24

BAuthors note/B if the members of team alpha were hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. in fact how about you sugest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Lord Fiske looked at the woman talking to Sheri, her mother.

Scorpina was Sheri's mother.

It actually explained a lot to Lord Fiske. It explained where Sheri got her aptitude and general lust for fighting. She got it from the woman sitting across from him. Lord Fiske had to admit Scorpina or Anastasia Go was a very polite woman, who exuded confidence and charisma. However, the most important thing, the one thing that was clear was the fact that Sheri adored her. It was then that Fiske knew that no matter what the others decided Sheri would be staying.

Suddenly Scorpina's gauntlet beeped and a hologram of a woman appeared.

"Constance to Scorpina!"

"Scorpina here." came Scorpina's reply

"Scorpina we've got major trouble!"

"What sort of trouble Constance?"

"We've got a double homicide!"

"What?" said Scorpina getting up, "I'm on my way!"

"What's going on?" asked Lord Fiske.

"In haven's 30 year history there has never been a murder, till now. I'll be back in a short time," Scorpina got up and left the room.

--------------

20 minutes later.

Doc entered the room tears in his eyes

"Doc?" asked Slacks.

"Its Lynn. They found Lynn's body," said Doc "he'd been thrown from a high altitude. Not only that he'd been shanked! Some bastard stabbed him and threw him out a window! What sort of paradise you running here lady!"

"I assure you in Haven's 30 year history there has never been a homicide, let alone a double homicide!" said Scorpina.

"Well you've got a double homicide now!"

"Which is why this is a shock to us! This is a first for us!"

"Wait … you aren't blaming this on us are you?"

"NO! But it is very worrying that this happens after we bring you here."

"So you are blaming us!" snapped Maxwell.

"BACK OFF MAXWELL!" barked Sheri igniting her hands. "Scorpina hasn't done anything to earn your ire."

"Oh yeah? Well she's privy to some pretty sensitive stuff about my past!"

"Oh come off it so she knows you're real name! Big deal!"

"Why are you rushing to protect her all of a sudden?"

"Guys calm down! Lets co-operate and get to the bottom of this!" said Gunner firmly.

"Gunner's right," Slacks added, "this bickering will get us nowhere!"

Maxwell let out a breath and nodded. "Okay what do you have in the way of C.S.I's and law enforcement?"

"Just me." said Scorpina.

"What?"

"Like I said we've never had the need till now."

"Fine then we'll handle it. Gunner, Slacks, Doc, I want you three to examine the scene of the crime."

"Got ya Maxwell," said Doc getting up.

"Byte, Fiske you're with me. We're going to examine the bodies see if there are any clues as to what happened"

"Agent 13, you and Go work with Scorpina, go through surveillance tapes see if you can trace Lynn's last steps."

Sheri nodded and the group split up.

The scene of the crime.

"Okay what are we looking for?" Slacks asked.

"Anything we can find that helps us piece this together," said Doc

"Let's see," said Gunner looking around, "we're looking at a single occupant apartment, the occupant was female, she worked with high end technology just check her workstation set-up."

"By the looks of her reading collection she was into communication technology, just look at this; trinary communications: myth or possibility?"

"Byte actually has that book," muttered Doc. He knelt down and examined the blood spatter. "Now that's interesting," said Doc.

"What is it?"

"Well the occupant's throat was definitely slit from behind, she was facing away from the door but the blood spatter distance shows that this was quick and precise."

Slacks looked at the spatter, "you're right, whoever did this wanted her to die quick. The single quick slice severed everything so she couldn't even scream out, this person was professional they knew exactly where to strike."

"So the attacker comes in … the door?"

"Shows signs of being forced," said Gunner.

"How so?"

"Around the actual key hole is a series of minute scratches, caused by something other than a standard key being slotted into the lock," said Gunner running his finger over the lock.

"The computer was used." Said Slacks

"You sure?"

"Positive there is a slight blood smear on two keys, the computer was wiped clean after use."

"Okay," said Doc, "let me have a look at the computer."

-----------------------

The morgue.

"I know this woman," said Maxwell

"So do I." said Fiske, "April Tirus, wasn't she GJ?"

"Yes she was. I never knew she disappeared. You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Byte.

"That she was targeted due to her work for Global Justice?" said Maxwell.

"No … I was thinking she was targeted because she no longer works for Global Justice."

"Oh hell no," said Fiske, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No! I know what you're saying but we have no evidence to prove that theory!"

"Then we best find some and fast!" said Byte.

-----------

Scorpina, Agent 13 and Sheri looked at the screen.

"This is useless! I mean there's hardly any footage!" said Agent 13.

"That's because we value peoples privacy so we decided having camera's watching everything is infringing on peoples rights, we only put a few camera's in"

"Typical liberal thinking, our team mate is dead and we can't even trace his steps properly because you're afraid of hurting a few ego's"

"Typical global justice mantra!" hissed Scorpina.

"It works, who am I to complain?" snapped Agent 13.

"Ladies!" Sheri snapped. "We don't need this right now mom … I mean … shit I'm sorry Scorpina,"

"Its okay Sheri."

"Mom?" said Agent 13 in surprise. "Y-your Anastasia go!"

"Yes I am, what off it?"

"You did a good job faking your death, how long have you been working for the pioneer project?"

Just then Maxwell Byte and Fiske walked in. "Didn't find anything of interest," said Maxwell. "What about you?"

"Well we found out that Scorpina is a traitor to Global Justice, she's Anastasia Go." said Agent 13.

Maxwell gaped "Ana? Ana Dunwood! That's how you knew my name!"

"Oi focus on the job at hand!" said Sheri "I think I got something!"

"What have you got?" Said Agent 13.

"I found Lynn on the camera's he was following someone,"

"How can you tell?" asked Byte.

"The way he's doing things, he's walking in a way different from normal to make himself seem inconspicuous."

"Why would he be stalking anybody?"

"Maybe he knew the person he was stalking?"

"So he knew the bastard who stabbed him in the back and threw him out the 38th floor window," said Agent 13.

"That's what we think," said Byte.

"Well then anymore pictures?" said Agent 13.

"I have a question," said Lord Fiske quietly.

"What is it Monty?" asked Agent 13.

"Who told you that Lynn was stabbed in the back?"

"Wha?" said Agent 13.

"Sonovabitch!" snapped Maxwell spinning round. "and there was no mention of what floor he was thrown from!"

Agent 13 started to back away.

"You murdering bitch!" yelled Byte.

"Betty?" said Sheri in shock, "tell me this isn't happening tell me this isn't true!"

"Sorry sweet heart its true," said Agent 13 she bolted through the door.

"After her!" yelled Maxwell! They bolted from the security room to see a grenade rolling towards them. It went off sending everyone flying.

"You should have taken all our weapons," muttered Maxwell as he got up.

"Well I had no reason to believe any of you would be carrying lethal weapons!"

"Moooom!" shrieked Sheri.

Scorpina and Maxwell spun round.

"Its Byte he's not breathing!"

They scrambled over to Sheri to see Byte's body, his chest a red mess.

"Oh shit Byte!" yelled Maxwell. "I'm going to kill her. Wait where's Fiske?"

"I'm over here I think my leg is shot," said Lord Fiske.

"Okay stay with Byte's body" said Maxwell tapping his comm, "Damn! She's jamming our comms so we can't tell the others!"

"She's using April Tirus' scramble technology I can't get a signal out from here!"

"Scramble technology?"

"Tirus produced a program that overrides communication systems blocking them,"

"Is there a way to get a signal out, people need to be warned."

"There is, I'll have to go to the communication tower and reboot the system!"

"Then do it! We'll handle Agent 13!"

-----------------

"Oh shit." said Doc.

"What is it?" asked Slacks

"I got in to the logs. There's a priority order from global justice to kill the pioneer project council and they're going to sanitize the island! It also gives permission to activate the Maxima Agent."

"What's a Maxima Agent?" asked Gunner.

------------------

Maxwell and Sheri ran down the corridor

"I can't believe she did this!"

"I can." replied Maxwell, "it's ironic."

"What is?"

"Prague. You didn't go with us on that mission it's where we rescued April Tirus. Betty acted different from Normal. Moreover, there was a death on the mission, one of the mafia goons fell off the top of a building, only I was sure he had been pushed. I was sure Betty had pushed him even through she denied it."

"But how could she … Maxwell what do you know about the Global Justice breeding program?"

"Not much I was more covert ops. I do know there were a whole bunch of bloodlines involved." Suddenly Maxwell stopped and raised a hand. "Come on out Betty lets get this over with!"

Betty leapt out of the shadows blade in hand but Maxwell grabbed her knocking the blade out of her hand and slamming her against the wall.

"You're right Maxwell." said Betty grinning, "It is over, but not the way you think. **Maxima Agent Emerald, vindication order: activate daughter of battle protocol. Kill Agent Maxwell**."

"Wha?" Said Maxwell suddenly his eyes widened and he let go of Agent 13. He reached up for the back of his head while turning round he felt Agent 13's blade imbedded in his head he fell to the ground in shock as he realized who had killed him.

"Good work Agent Emerald," said Agent 13 looking at Sheri.

"What are your orders?" said Sheri in an emotionless voice.

"You are to kill the pioneer project council and anyone who gets in your way."

"As you command." said Sheri pulling out the knife and breaking into a sprint.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. in fact how about you sugest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Twenty-five**

_The council chambers_

The council consisted of 12 men and women. Each represented a different aspect of the pioneer project. Aspects like biological science, social science, finance, mental welfare; each member of the council was an expert in their chosen field. They had joined the pioneer project because they had the vision to steer humanity to a better future.

The council was going over its latest plans in their plans for elevating mankind. Suddenly there was a scream.

"What was that?"

There was a bang and another scream followed by the sound of fighting.

"Garret," said one of the council to a mike on the desk. "What's going on?" There was no response. "Garret?"

"What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly the screaming and fighting started to get closer.

The council members looked at each other in a panic, then just as suddenly as it started, the screaming and fighting stopped.

The council members looked at the door in fear. "The locks should keep them out right?" asked one scared council member.

Suddenly they heard a sizzling sound coming from the door then they noticed a red spot appearing on the door … the red spot began expanding

"They're melting through the door. THEY'RE MELTING THROUGH THE DOOR!"

Suddenly a slender fist punched through the nearly white hot spot and the door was ripped off its hinges

The council were greeted with the sight of hell taken on human form. The raven haired girl known as Shego, a.k.a Sheri go, a.k.a Agent Go stood in the doorway her hands and eyes glowing an unearthly green.

"By order of Global Justice I have been instructed to exterminate you all. Make your peace with god."

She stepped into the council room and the screams begun again.

Agent 13 watched Agent Emerald go to work. Agent Emerald was working better than predicted, her skills were more advanced than recorded. Agent emerald was the latest in a long line of female super Agents known as Maxima's, Agents created to be the perfect one women armies the most noticeable Maxima in the last 35 years was Lucile possible but compared to Agent emerald she was a fossil. What made her unique was among Maxima's was Sheri Go's DNA. It contained 97.6 of the markers and specific dna strands in relation to the perfect human. When fully activated she would be faster, stronger than ever before, estimates put her at three times peak human strength and with the power she had gained from the meteor she would be further enhanced. Add to this a carefully crafted secondary personality overlay, coded into her very dna and known as the daughter of battle protocol, she was the ultimate Maxima Agent. To that end the villains Sheri had fought in Team Go, the missions she had been sent on in Team Alpha they had all been crafted, to train her for, prime her for full activation.

Agent 13 looked at her watch there was 25 minutes to evac and she needed to get to the extraction point before that twenty five minutes was up.

"Agent Emerald finish up and lets move!"

"As you command." replied Agent Emerald as she broke a council members neck.

-----------------

Scorpina rebooted the communication system and left the communication tower. She made her way out of the tower and checked her communication lines.

Suddenly she saw Slacks Doc and Gunner running towards her.

"We've got big trouble!"

"That Agent 13 killed Lynn, Byte and April Tirus?"

"She did?" gasped Doc.

"No, not Byte too?" said Slacks in disbelief.

"Damn! Damn! Damn it not Byte too!" snapped Gunner. "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"Wait if it wasn't that that you were talking about then what is it?"

"G.J. is going to sanitize Madragor!"

"What! Oh hell no, what yield is Global Justice currently using?"

"15 megaton last I checked but there's more!"

"Agent 13 has been ordered to kill the council!"

"Damn it! I've got to go protect the council, and raise the evacuation alarm how long have we got?" said Scorpina.

"30 minutes till sanitation!"

"There's not enough time for a full evac! She turned to the communication tower. I'm going to have to try! Your friend Monty is in tech and surveillance. He was injured in the blast that killed Byte. Get him and head to pier five, take one of the boats out of here!"

"What about Maxwell and Sheri?"

"I'll get them out of here, go!"

The trio nodded and rushed off.

Scorpina made her way back into the communication tower.

**This is lady Scorpina! Now here this! Havens location has been compromised I repeat Now here this! Havens location has been compromised! Emergency evacuation we have 25 minutes to get off the island! Leave everything and make your way to the escape routes. Do not stop for anything! I repeat Haven has been compromised. **said Scorpina on the announcement system. She put it to repeat in a continuous loop and made her way out of the communication tower. She had to find her daughter.

-----------------

Agent 13 grimaced that was not supposed to happen.

Not the announcement, that was expected. But the arrival of Japanese military forces. They must have hacked the global justice transmission and wanted to grab as many scientists as possible. But it didn't bother her all she had to do was lay low till pickup.

Unbeknownst to Agent 13, Agent Emerald had developed a nervous twitch in one eye.

In the deepest regions of Agent Emeralds mind, Sheri go was frightened.

How could this be happening? How could she do this? It was like she had been possessed by her dark twin. She had just killed Agent Maxwell without a second thought, stabbed him in the head. She just did it; one sentence and she just did it. And the horrifying thing, it wasn't a case of being a puppet she knew exactly what she was doing. It was her thoughts that guided each strike each kill; she just couldn't control the part that said stop. It disgusted her, tore at her mind. How could Betty do this? She thought Betty was her friend!

She wanted to be free, she wanted to hurt Betty and to her horror as she thought about hurting Betty multiple ways to maim and kill her sprung to mind.

This wasn't her! She wasn't a monster! What had they done to her?

----------------------  
Gunner and Fiske landed the hover pad they had lost track of doc and slacks hover pad as they fled the city and headed towards the evac point where they were sure to find Agent 13

_'Agent 13 had betrayed them all.'_ thought gunner angrily, she had most likely killed the council and was trying to escape. However, they would not let her, he pulled out his binoculars and saw a chopper in the distance.

"We've got to hurry Fiske!"

"Don't you think I know that gunner? You sure you can take her? With my leg messed up I won't be able to fight at 100 percent!"

"I can take her, I may not know funky Monkey Kung Fu but I'm a Navy Seal trained in hand to hand she's going down. There she is" snapped gunner pointing.

Fiske nodded and maneuvered the hover platform down.

"Betty you're going down you bitch!" bellowed gunner as hopped off the platform and charged forward. Agent 13 tried to tackle Gunner but with a speed that belied his large frame he grabbed her in a crippling choke hold.

"I'm going to snap your neck like a twig!"

Agent 13 franticly elbowed Gunner hard and rolled away rubbing her throat "I don't think so," said Agent 13 grinning. "Agent emerald?"

Suddenly a stream of heated plasma streaked out of the bushes and engulfed Gunner. he fell to the ground screaming.

"Shall I kill them? " Came Agent emeralds voice. _don't make me do this!_ she cried mentally.

Monkey fist turned to see Sheri walking towards him. "Sheri?"

"Agent emerald take them down, but don't kill them," said Agent 13 as the chopper made its final decent

"As you command," said Agent emerald charging at Fiske. 'Uncle Monty I'm sorry!'

----------------------

Agent 13 watched as the Global Justice Agents loaded Gunner and Fiske into the chopper. Gunner was a prime bloodline and the last of his family so he had to be spared, if only to cultivate his DNA and the Fiske family had important connections in Europe, connections that would be very upset if he died. She turned and looked at Agent Emerald she performed marvelously. Her response time had already increased by 25 percent, as had her strength and the extra skills she had recently learned made her extremely lethal.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Scorpina appeared before her. "You aren't going anywhere you murdering bitch!" screamed Scorpina.

"Anastasia, Anastasia, I'm getting out of here! My missions complete."

"You killed the council!"

"Oh no, that honour fell to Agent emerald."

"Agent what?"

"Agent emerald," said Agent 13 pointing

"N-no" said Scorpina as she saw what Agent 13 was pointing at. "What have you done to her?"

"You're daughter's a Maxima Agent dearie, genetically conditioned to be the perfect operative. Her secondary personality overlay has taken over, the girl you gave birth to is gone."

"No! You lie! Sheri! Come on! Snap out of it!" cried Scorpina in horror.

_MOMMA HELP ME!_ screamed Sheri mentally.

"It won't do you any good Anastasia, she's Global Justice body and soul and just to prove my point, Agent emerald: Kill Scorpina." said Agent 13 with a vicious grin.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ screamed Sheri from within the recess of her mind.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Scorpina couldn't believe what was happening. She had finally been re-united with her daughter, they had connected once more they were making plans for the future and now she was fighting for dear life against the same daughter, who was supposed responsible for the death of the pioneer project council

She had to fight against her daughter who was under some sort of mind control.

Under Agent 13 and Global Justice's control.

"Global Justice took her from me once Agent 13! They wont take her from me again!"

"Poor Scorpina, don't you get it? She was never yours! Repeat the creed Agent Emerald." said Agent 13 with a wry smirk.

"Global justice is mother," said Agent Emerald throwing a flaming punch which Scorpina knocked away.

"Global Justice is father." continued Agent Emerald as she kicked Scorpina hard causing her to stumble.

"Global justice is brother," said Agent Emerald as she went to kick Scorpina only to get a punch in the gut winding her.

"Global justice is sister," she continued upercutting Scorpina

"Global justice is life," she said as she was elbowed in the back and dropped to the floor.

"Global Justice is death." Agent Emerald concluded before springing up from the floor

"What did you do to her!" screamed Scorpina at Agent 13.

"I told you said Agent 13 secondary personality overlay. Genius really, we've been programming her from since she was one years old."

"What?"

"Dna encoding, we recoded certain parts of her dna to ensure that she is submissive to Global Justice commands and receptive to the Maxima program. And we programmed her via Optical transmission. We made sure every TV show she watched transmitted a part of the program to her mind, every optical reader she looked through added to her overall training. Total genius, if I must say so, she never knew it was there. She's always been ours Scorpina we were just waiting for the right time."

Scorpina dodged another blow from her daughter and went to strike her in a pressure point but her daughter slapped the hand away "Wha? She's moving faster?"

Agent 13 turned to an Evac Agent and pulled out a Kodachi throwing it to Agent emerald, who caught it and slashed at Scorpina.

"Dammit!" snapped Scorpina as she pulled out her staff extending it she blocked the onslaught of slashes and kicks and swung her staff hard hitting Agent Emerald in the face sending her flying back but Agent Emerald twisted in mid air and landed on her feet.

"Sheri I know you're in there! Fight it"

"Sheri is gone there is only Agent emerald." replied the girl in question.

"I cant accept that!" snapped Scorpina she blocked a swipe only to get slashed in the arm. Sheri had become extremely fast it was getting difficult to match and block her but then the Scorpina suit compensated. Titanium micro-fibers interwoven into the suit doubled as muscular enhancements her neural stimulants increased her reactive times and her endorphin production was increased. She cleared her mind and focused on taking Sheri down once down she could find a way to reverse the brain washing she hit Sheri with a powerful palm strike and brought her staff forward "I'm sorry Sheri I have no choice I have to stop you!"

_Yes! Do it! Please momma stop me!_ thought Sheri she lashed out with the Kodachi only to have he attack blocked by her mothers staff. She was blasted back and smashed into a tree she jumped up and threw a plasma blast which Scorpina barely dodged, she shot forward and smashed a fist into Scorpina's gut sending her to the ground but Scorpina dodged the follow-up kick and lashed out with her staff which Sheri grabbed one handed.

"Wha?"

"I predicted you would attempt that," said Agent Emerald softly.

"And I have a response." said Scorpina suddenly their was a click and a surge of electricity ripped through Sheri's body causing her to stumble back.

Scorpina pressed her advantage throwing a trap bubble trapping Sheri "I'm sorry." said Scorpina with a sigh then she turned towards Agent 13. "You are going to die Betty, I promise you that."

"What happened to non violent methods Scorpina?"

"That was before you fucked with my family bitch!" She charged forward only before she reached Agent 13 she was thrown off her feet by a tremendous explosion Scorpina turned round to see that Sheri had broken out of her containment bubble. 'No …'

Agent Emerald walked forward and raised a glowing hand and fired of rapid-fire plasma bolts, Scorpina was barely able to deflect them away

"Amazing isn't it Anastasia?" said Agent 13. "She's getting stronger by the minute as the Maxima program activates her repressed genetic potential! She'll become unstoppable, the ultimate weapon in the Global Justice arsenal!"

"No she won't! Not as long as I have anything to say about it!" snapped Scorpina as she blocked the blasts and charged forward.

"You are no match for me," said Agent Emerald. "I will kill you as global justice commands!"

_No!_ screamed Sheri mentally

Suddenly Scorpina's shoulder exploded in pain se looked at her shoulder to see the Kodachi embedded in her shoulder, she hadn't even seen when Sheri had got through her defenses to stab her. Her mind was running at 100 miles a minute suddenly she realized in her rage she had left a hole in her defense, a hole that Sheri capitalized on. She should have been dead that's how bad the hole had been. And yet Sheri had missed the obvious opportunity and stabbed her in the shoulder? Was she toying with her?

Agent Emerald yanked the Kodachi from Scorpina's shoulder and prepared to strike once more. She lashed out with a foot only for Scorpina to lash out with her injured arm and slam a gauntlet encased fist into Agent Emeralds ankle causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

Scorpina stumbled up clutching her bleeding shoulder. "Come on Sheri I know you're in there!"

"Sheri cant hear you." said Agent emerald lashing out with a flaming chop Scorpina raised her staff to block and Agent emerald changed her chop to a grab and grabbed the staff crushing part of it before yanking it out of Scorpina's hand.

_Damn!_ Thought Scorpina _she's still getting stronger!_ She lashed out with Jinx's palm sending Sheri back but Sheri flipped over and rushed out slamming into Scorpina hard, stunning the older woman. Scorpina looked up to see the Kodachi raising towards her heart but at the last second something happened.

_I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!_ screamed Sheri mentally.

Sheri had stopped. She had stopped mere millimetres away from her penetrating her torso.

"WHAT?" Gasped Agent 13 in surprise. "Agent Emerald finish her!"

"Ma'am! We've got 7 minutes to get out of here!" said an Agent. "Otherwise we wont get far enough away to escape the blast radius and fallout!"

"I know that! She should be dead and we should be out of here but fore some reason Agent Emerald is unable to finish the job!"

Scorpina shoved Sheri away she was feeling giddy, she was losing too much blood to quickly she had to end this somehow. Faintly she had heard Agent 13's rant about finishing the job. She dodged another punch from Sheri. What was going on that was twice now that Sheri hadn't finished the job. Suddenly Agent 13 lashed out with a horizontal slash at her throat Scorpina stumbled back clutching her throat in shock but then she realized there was no blood, and hardly any pain. Sheri had grazed her but the slash hadn't been lethal-only, Scorpina knew it was a lethal slash the only way it could not be lethal is if the attacker pulled his attack deliberately and then it hit Scorpina.

Sheri was fighting the command.

Her daughter was fighting to free herself, there was still hope but then she saw something that made her pause in her rejoicing.

'Oh No.' Thought Scorpina' something is definitely wrong!' she realized in horror as she looked at her daughters face.

Her eyes were bleeding. Sheri was shedding tears of blood...

Not only was she bleeding from her eyes, she was bleeding from her nose, something was definitely going on with Sheri, Scorpina realized, something very bad. She switched to bio scanners and scanned her daughter's condition.

Her heart rate was erratic the stress areas of the brain had swollen, there was evidence she was suffering synaptic damage, and there were symptoms she was about to have a massive aneurysm, one she possibly wouldn't survive. In horror Scorpina realized that it was Sheri's internal conflict, her fighting against the Maxima personality overlay it was killing her.

A stark realization hit Scorpina she sighed, she knew what she had to do. She had no choice it was the only way.

She saw Sheri stab at her chest, she calculated the trajectory of the blade strike and then she saw the exact second Sheri fought against the Agent emerald personality trying to force the strike to miss, in that moment, Scorpina closed her eyes and acted she corrected her position so the blade struck true. She let out a sigh and fell to the ground.

"Yesss!" snapped Agent 13.

"Ma'am! There's something wrong with Agent Emeralds EEG's and bio signs!"

"What?" asked Agent 13 turning around.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-" stammered Sheri, in Sheri's mind everything slowed down as she struggled to process the image that had burned itself on her retinas.

"I've never seen anything like it! They're off the scale!" said an Agent.

In Sheri's mind she finally processed what had just happened. She had stabbed her mother in the heart. The wave of pure shock, revulsion and horror at her actions overwhelmed the Maxima program shattering it into a thousand pieces finally returning full control of her body. "M-momma?"

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMA NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Sheri sinking to her knees as her whole world shattered "oh no, no, no, momma please no, please! Oh god I did this, I DID THIS!"

"Agent Emerald?" Said Agent 13 as the chopper prepped to take off

Sheri turned round and Agent 13 got the shock of her life. They weren't the lifeless eyes of Agent emerald, nor were they the jovial eyes of Agent Go, these eyes were murderous it chilled Agent 13 to the bone. "I wont forgive you for this Betty," said Sheri her voice cold and harsh. "I won't forgive you and your masters for making me do this. You bastards made me kill my mother!" she raised her glowing hands and with a single blast incinerated an Agent that moved forward to subdue her

"She's free!" gasped Agent 13 scrambling into the chopper, "Take off! Take off now!"

Sheri raced towards the chopper but before she could reach it, it was airborne.

"Are you sure we should leave Agent Emerald?" asked an Agent.

"Are you retarded? She's broken through her Maxima programming, she's effectively rogue! We don't have the resources to subdue and secure her! So we're cutting our losses and getting the hell out of here!"

"Damn you! Damn you Betty! I'm going to hunt you down and destroy all you love!" said Sheri throwing plasma blasts at the rapidly retreating chopper she collapsed to the ground in tears the enormity of what she had done crashing down on her mind. She had killed the council, she had killed innocent people, she had killed her mother.

She had committed the ultimate sin, she had killed her own mother.

"S-s-Sheri..."

Sheri spun round, "M-momma?" She dashed across to her mother's side. "Save your strength I have to get you to a doctor!"

"It's too late Sheri you know the strike was lethal."

"Don't say that! There's got to be a way!"

"No, Sheri I chose this."

"You chose this?"

"I chose to allow the blade to strike true"

"WHY!"

"You were dying honey cough you were killing yourself trying to fight the Maxima program in your mind, it was too strong, I knew you wouldn't win. The only way to give you a chance to survive was for me to die and in the grancough grand scheme of things, when it comes to my life or yours … I will always choose yours, so when you struck the last time Icough I made no attempt to stop it. I knew that the only way to save you was to let you kill me, I couldn't knock you out as my neural shock generator was damaged and I know I didn't have anything strong enough to knock you out in your enhanced strength. Time was of the essence Sheri. Remove my helmet honey I wish to gaze out you with my own eyes."

Sheri nodded and unclasped Scorpina's helmet.

"You … you are so beautiful, you be strong Sheri, when I'm gone you be strong you hear me?"

"Momma?"

"Promise me!"

"I promise momma."

"That's good, now I can die in peace."

"Momma please … please there's got to be another way, there's got to be a way to save you! I've only just found you! I can't lose you again!" sobbed Sheri.

"I'm sorry honey there was cough so much I wanted to show you I wanted to be with you but it just isn't meant to be." Scorpina grabbed Sheri's hand. "There isn't much time the nuke is on its way,

"Nuke?"

"Global Justice is going to sanitize Madragor you cough have to get out of here!" Scorpina pressed the side of her gauntlet and a panel flipped open to reveal a button, which Scorpina pressed. There was a bright glow as Scorpina's portal tech sprung to life and suddenly they were in a different location

"Where are we?" said Sheri.

"Alaska," said Scorpina "I was b-arrrghhh born here. I wish tocough I wish to be buried here." She said with a sigh "I had such beautiful plans for you and me Sheri, so many amazing things I planed to show yo-"

"Momma?" Said Sheri tears streaming down her face as she franticly checked for a pulse, but she found none.

Sheri cried in agony as she realized she had lost her mother, the final nail in the coffin. Now the destruction of her world was complete. Sheri sat alone in the Alaskan wilderness with the body of her mother and cried.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**Australia, 13 months later**

"What the hell happened here Jimbo?" said detective David Riker looking at the burned out husk of a building.

"4 am this morning the neighbourhood was woken up to the sound of screaming and gunfire," said officer James Haywood.

"Screaming and gunfire?"

"Yeah and then the building burst into flames..."

"Dammmmn!" Said Riker walking inside the building beside Haywood, "So how many bodies?"

"Nine"

"Nine? Flipping heck! Any survivors?"

"Two, one critical 90 of their body burned, the other hardly a scratch..."

"The fire crews got the fire out quickly I see,"

"Yeah most of the stuff here didn't get too badly burned, so we can still identify stuff."

"So what are we looking at? Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Yep we're looking at high tech surveillance equipment. These guys were spying on someone."

"Any idea who?"

"Nope we have no idea all information on the tapes got destroyed in the fire."

"Do you think it was government?"

"Looks like. This set up looks too … clean to be a group of private investigators or the mob. But I'll tell you this whoever did this is good, real good."

"What do you mean?"

"Have I shown you the ordinance these guys were packing?" Haywood led Riker into another room "this is where we found the bodies look at the walls."

Riker looked at the walls they were riddled with hundreds of holes "Shit! What did that?" said Riker.

"M-134 Vulcan Mini-Gun's"

"They had Gatling guns? These guys were packing that sort of heat?"

"Yep and they hit nothing."

"You've got to be joking!"

"No we checked the way the bullet holes mark the walls is continuous they fired till they ran out of ammo and hit nothing but the walls and furniture."

"Haywood! Riker! We got something! We just managed to play an undamaged section of the internal security cam." Said an officer

Riker and Haywood walked out of the building and over to the police van. "What have you got?" asked Haywood

They looked at the screen what they saw was a man with a Gatling gun in a corridor firing franticly then there was a blur and he went smashing into a wall so hard there was a massive blood smear on the wall as he sunk to the floor

"What was that?" gasped Haywood

They slowed the video down by 50 and they saw it, still going faster than they could get a proper look at. A figure ran so fast they were able to scale and run a long the corridor wall as if it was the floor, they smashed the man into the wall and barged into the next room, the room with the walls riddled with bullet holes.

"That's all we were able to pull of the hard drive, fire got the rest."

Riker looked up in despair and then he saw something.

It was there for a moment but it was quickly gone on the roof of the building facing the burned out building had been a young female looking down at them...

"What the hell?" Said Riker he was about to go check the building out when a copter landed and a group of men and women in jump suits disembarked

"Who's in charge?" said a man.

"I am." said Detective Sorbo.

"Pack up your men, we'll be taking over from here."

"What?"

"We are taking over the clean up and investigation of this incident, we've been given jurisdiction." said the man handing Sorbo a piece of paper.

"Of all the … men pack up this isn't our problem anymore!"

"Sorbo, you're not serious!" said Riker.

"Absolutely serious Riker we got no choice it's their ball game."

The cops left but Riker's thoughts were of the female on the roof.

Agent Lawson watched the officers pack up and leave he pulled out a device and waved it in the air. There was a beep. "Contact command," He said softly.

An Agent nodded and pulled out a monitor and typed in a few commands

Agent 13 appeared on screen, "Report Lawson!"

"She was here."

"Damn it! That makes the 87th Global Justice operation she's shut down in a year that's 28 of global justices operations she's crushed. Anything else?"

"She's getting better at it she completed the eradication of this cell in under 6 minutes and we believe she accessed the mainframe looking for something."

"Of course she did idiot! She's looking for the next prime Maxima Agent."

"The next wha-ugh!" Lawson collapsed to the ground the other agents turned around only to get hit by a living blur, the monitor dropped to the floor as the last agent fell.

"Lawson? Gamma team? Report!"

A hand reached down and picked the monitor up. "Hello Betty."

"You!"

"Yes me."

"How you survived Madragor. How, I'll never know!"

"My mothers parting gift Betty. Oh I heard you got promoted congratulations."

"What are you up to!"

"You already know, so far I've removed all the other Maxima potentials from you and Global Justice's reach, you wont do to them what you did to me."

"What?"

"I've gotten to all twelve potentials you'll never get them now. But now I'm going for the prize, I'm going for the prime … the 100'er and nothing will stop me. Your guns, your tanks, they are nothing to me. I will find her and I will free her from global justice control and then I'm coming for you, as we have unfinished business. See you soon betty." She crushed the monitor and left the scene.

**3 weeks later.**

Sheri was so tired.

She had been so close, so close to victory, she had located and observed the prime, a young 9 year old girl athletic, generous, a clear defined sense of right and wrong, it had stunned Sheri, despite the differences in settings this girl was so like she used to be. Sheri had gone in against overwhelming odds and was winning, they couldn't stop her but she hadn't been prepared for the use of civilians... Betty had used civilians to keep her away from the prime. And hindered by this fact she had gotten hurt, and was forced to flee. She had been stupid. The prime was the most valuable thing to Global Justice they would do anything to keep hold of it. She needed to recuperate, she need to plan.

Because she would take Global Justice's prime from them, she would not let them use the child the way they used her. She looked at the gates before her and sighed.

She didn't want to come into the open like this but this was her last choice besides he would protect her, after all …

He was her father.

--------------------

**the present.**

"Of course you know the rest Kimmie," said Shego softly

"Your father betrayed you, shooting you with tranqs and handing you over to Global Justice."

"Yes and then they wiped my mind, and suppressed my genetic potential"

"Now I know why you hate mind control so much." said Kim softly.

Shego nodded.

Adrena Lynn was crying openly, "That bitch is going to die!" sobbed Adrena.

"I agree with the freaky chick, I mean Miss Lynn." said Brick he and the others all felt sick to their stomach

"What happened to you is horrible," said Señor Senior Sr, "that goes beyond villainy, that is sadism!"

Shego nodded and for the first time in over 9 years she started to truly cry. Not tears induced by the modulator but real tears of pain

For the first time in Kim's life she saw the true Shego.

An emotionally scared young woman called Sheri who had lost everything, who was raped of her innocence. She walked over to Sheri and placed a hand on her shoulder and let her cry. After about five minutes Shego finished crying "thank you," she said softly.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Kim nodded and turned to Ron who looked paler than the rest. He was looking at Kim as if she had grown a second head "Ron? What's wrong?"

Shego looked at Ron. "He's figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"KP you're from a prime bloodline!" said Ron.

"Huh?"

"Sheri's mother told her the prime bloodlines, the Possibles are one of the names she listed..."

"That's not all," said Wade. "Dr. Director mentioned your Nana as a Maxima Agent!"

The others suddenly looked at Kim as something clicked in place. "Oh no …" said Ned

"It explains a lot," said Bonnie.

"What are you guys talking about!"

Shego sighed, "You can be so clueless sometimes pumpkin, think bloodlines, Maxima Agents, Possibles, Go's"

Suddenly realizations started to dawn in Kim's mind, "N-n-no it cant be."

"Have you ever wondered how you were able to hold you're own in countless battles with villains with little training where most people couldn't?" said Monkey Fist.

"And I always wondered, why had the law allowed an adolescence to go around saving the world? Despite all the child endangerment laws?" said Señor Senior Sr.

"And I always wondered why you have primo martial arts skill without having extensive martial arts training!" said Señor Senior Jr.

"No it's not true!"

"It's all true Kim," said Shego.

"You are the prime Maxima Agent."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

"No!" shouted Kim backing away, "you're wrong!"

"Hardly Kim. It was you and your parents I came for that day so long ago, you're the prime. The perfect human. The only 100 on earth. Genetically perfect, you are gifted beyond any human bar me."

"No..."

"You have powers princess, powers you've yet to realize."

"What do you mean?"

"When I started on my quest I wanted vengeance I wanted to know everything about the bloodline project according to the information I ripped out of the scientists mind"

"Ripped out?"

-_Ripped out_- came Shego's voice in Kim's mind

"Wh-what how?"

"I'm a 90'er, even if I wasn't hit with the meteor I would have had powers."

"But you never had powers like this before!"

"I did after my personality overlay was activated, I was growing in ability it seems that the program acted as a trigger for a genetic transformation. When I was captured they suppressed my powers back to what it was before the transformation was triggered. Haven't you realized that when you listened to my story you could picture it so well?"

"Well oh damn … This is crazy! You were projecting it into our mind?"

"That I was," said Shego. "My mental abilities were enhanced to the point I gained telepathy and I can probably process information faster than Wade."

"Hey!" said Wade.

"Don't worry my mind isn't geared towards science and information it's geared to combat. Anyway getting back to the point, the fact of the matter is with my psionic ability I learned all about the Maxima Agents."

"I learned there are usually 3 potential Maxima Agents produced every few years, well actually between 4 to 5 years apart. They are primed from birth but at the age of 6-7 years old one is chosen as a Maxima Agent and guided towards their full potential."

"I was chosen in my generation when it could have been my cousin Matilda and would it surprise you that in your generation if it wasn't for the fact you have the perfect DNA sequence Bonnie here could have been the Maxima Agent?"

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"You dearie are an 80'er just outside the 90 bracket. If Kim wasn't around you would have been chosen, as it is you still have the framework in your mind"

"Maybe that's why she has such an intense rivalry with Kim," said Monique.

"Yeah maybe subconsciously she recognized what Kim is!" said Ned.

"Oh come on!"

"Well you have to admit it makes sense. You're the only one who seems to detest Kim and you're the only one who refer's to her as miss perfect!" said Brick.

"And you're always trying to outdo her."

Kim looked at Bonnie in shock, "You have to admit I've always wondered about your obsessive need to beat me."

"That's interesting and may be true, but we're straying," said Wade.

"Yes," said Shego. "As I was saying, once I knew there were other kids out there being turned into monsters like I was turned into, my need for vengeance was put on the back burner. I had to save them. I found them and hid them from global justice I don't know how many Global Justice were able to reacquire during the years I was wiped. But you were the last, you were the Holy Grail Kim, the powers at your disposal is unbelievable."

"No. This cant be," said Kim as her mind processed the most important factor. "H-how far is my programming?" She asked softly.

"Its complete Kim. You have a secondary personality overlay lurking in your mind waiting for the order to transform you from Kim Possible into Global Justice's weapon of mass destruction."

"No...no...no... NO! It's not true I'm not a monster! I'm not a killer!"

"Yes you are." said Shego softly. "You killed me. When you kicked me into the tower, the voltage was strong enough to kill me. And if I wasn't enhanced I would never of resuscitated I would still be dead."

Kim screamed in agony and tore away from the others running into the forest

"Kim!" Yelled Ron setting out to run after only to be stopped by Shego, "out of the way, Kim needs me!"

"No she doesn't. She needs me." said Shego.

"Yeah right! You're the one that called her a murderer!"

"Are you that dense Stoppable? What do you think has been eating at Kim since the Diablo incident?"

Ron looked at Shego as if he had slapped her.

"That's right Kim knows what she did and it's been lurking under her skin since then. What are you going to do Ron? Tell her its okay? Tell her she's better than me, that she's not a killer?"

"Well … yeah."

"Ron, it will never be okay again. A single sentence can make Kim destroy all she loves. Her whole world is crumbling. You don't understand where she is right now. I do."

Ron frowned and nodded.

Shego nodded and took off breaking into a full speed run.

"Whoa! Did you see how fast she was running?" said Adrena.

-------------

Kim ran through the trees franticly trying to escape her deepest fears, her nightmare.

"Painful isn't it?" came Shego's voice from the tree's. "Right now you're questioning who you are, you're questioning what you've been doing with your life, most of all your questioning why. Why you. Will you go through what I went through?"

"I'm not you!" shrieked Kim.

"No Kim," came a light chuckle, "you're not me. As much as you love helping people you are vain."

"Vain?" gasped Kim.

"Yes vain. You love the limelight you love being a hero, the adoration, you love being in control of your destiny, and you're extremely competitive. Me all I wanted was to serve the greater good I wanted to make the world a better place."

"You make me sound so bad!" snapped Kim.

"No not bad, naïve Kim, you're naïve. You've always believed you can do anything; only it's a fallacy. But, it's not you're fault you've been guided along that path, you've had your ego stroked by others so you're compliant and that prevented you from seeing the bigger picture. Tell me Kim you've versed how many foes since you put up your website, no don't answer that but answer this, how many have actually used fire arms, and I'm not talking Drakken's laser cannons I'm talking, glocks, AK's, rail guns?"

Kim's retort died on her lips. "None." she said softly suddenly Shego was next to her

"But how many people have you seen or heard of getting killed by guns in the news?"

"Too many to count." said Kim softly.

"And yet through all you've been through you've not encountered any."

"I … I've always counted myself lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. Global Justice couldn't have their prime Maxima Agent getting mowed down by bullets. They made sure all the foes you faced didn't use guns, not before they had completed the programming."

"But what about you and Team Alpha? Why wasn't the same scenario applied to you? You've faced guys with guns!"

"Simple, the meteor, it changed me. I could overpower almost anything they sent against me and I heal pretty fast. They new I would seek out danger so they put me in Team Alpha. Most potentials don't have my advantages so they're careful with them till they're ready." Shego sighed. "Kim, I forgive you," she said softly.

"What?"

"I forgive you for losing control and killing me."

"What?"

"You knew that kicking me into the tower could possibly kill me but you were so angry and hurt about what happened with Eric that you did it anyway."

"How do you? Are you reading my mind?"

"No, I'm not but I've gotten to know you over the years, it so it was easy to figure it out. The first time wasn't really premeditated Kim it was a heat of the moment thing. You didn't care if I lived or died in the instance you kicked me. And sure now you recognize what you did you'll try your hardest not to repeat it again that's why I forgive you."

"But in my carelessness I did kill you Shego! Even if it was only for a minute you were dead, I did that to you! And I'm afraid I'll do it again! Or to someone else!"

"You're right you will." said Shego.

Kim looked at Shego in horror.

"The Maxima program is still there, you dread the day it's activated and one way or another you know it will be. And on that day you know the killing will begin. That's why you're running."

Kim sunk to the ground. "Then there's no hope is there? I can't escape it"

"You can't escape it but that's not the question you should be asking Kim."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's the question you should be asking Kim: Who do you want to activate it? Global Justice who will use you as a weapon to destroy their enemies?

Or…

Would you rather it be me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Are you crazy!" shrieked Kim Possible.

"Here we go …" muttered Shego.

"You've got to be crazy because I can't of heard you right!"

"You heard right Kimmie." said Shego

"You actually WANT to activate the Maxima program in my mind?"

"Yes. And like I said princess would you rather it be me or Betty, because one way or another that program will get activated."

Kim looked at Shego in horror.

"Don't look at me like that. You know its true princess."

Kim closed her eyes in horror at what Shego was asking. She was asking for Kim to willingly let the beast out.

"I … I … I can't Shego! I can't let myself become-"

"Me?" Said Shego softly. Shego suddenly laughed. "Don't get you're Pandaroo panties in a bunch!"

"Huh? How do you know I have Pandaroo panties!" snapped Kim.

Shego smirked, "You remember the time we got stuck with the neural compliance chips..."

"Yeeeeaaaah?" asked Kim with a slight unease.

"You forget you were commando underneath that catsuit?"

Kim suddenly blushed bright red as she remembered.

"I was the one that helped you strip off and change into the catsuit." said Shego with a smirk.

"You... you saw my panties!"

"Yep I did … but Kim don't think I don't know you're trying to use this to steer the subject away from the Maxima program."

"Kim you can't run from it. Global Justice will find a way to get to you and activate it, can you tell me that you will hid yourself away and stay away?"

"I could-"

"Kim, can you honestly tell me that if Global Justice were torturing your family you wouldn't attempt to rescue them?"

"I … I can't."

"Exactly Kim. You would rush off to save them and play straight into Global Justice's hands. They'll activate you and you would probably end up being the one to hurt you're family. Do you want that?"

"No." said Kim sinking to the ground. "I don't want that." Kim could feel tears starting to form. She could imagine it: fighting her way through the hordes of global justice Agents and then Dr. Director uttering the command to her, stopping her drive to rescue her folks and turning her into a mindless drone. She could see herself like a good little soldier killing men and women for global justice, a prisoner of her own body … she didn't want that … she couldn't have that on her conscience it would destroy her, it would destroy her mother and father to see her that way. "Maybe … maybe I should just... maybe I should kill myself, then they wouldn't-"

**TWACK!**

Kim went sprawling across the ground clutching her face. Shego had just bitch slapped her so hard for a second she actually felt as if she had rattled her brains

"You … you slapped me!" gasped Kim

"HOW. DARE. YOU." Hissed Shego her eyes ablaze the air temperature around her dropping drastically

Kim jumped up. "What was that for!"

"How dare you take the easy way out!" snapped Shego. "Don't you dare turn coward on me. Not now! Not after all this time! You would abandon them rather than fight?"

"What do you mean them?"

"You would abandon your brothers? They're Possible's, their children could be 100'ers! And what about little Joss?"

"Joss?"

"She's a 98'er Kim 98.4 according to the DNA scans I did on the way here. I can already feel the program groundwork in her mind. Will you be a coward and condemn her to the fate Global Justice planed for you?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant! I don't want that that to happen to her!"

"Really what did you mean?"

"I just …"

"This is so like you Kim!"

"What do you mean?"

"This is like the Diablo incident!"

"What?"

"Things don't go your way you crumble like a stack of cards!"

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? Prove me wrong, fight! Fight Kim, don't let her win!"

"But that means …"

"Yeah I know what it means," said Shego, "oh how I know!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know even though I'm in control now, the legacy of the Maxima program is still there, it's a part of me. Every thing I look at I find myself sizing it up figuring out how I can use it to kill someone, or how I can kill it. And when I let it out I turn into a killing machine of unparalleled destruction, since its been reactivated I've killed people. I killed them gruesomely it made me physically sick but I did it. The point is I was in a situation where it was kill or be killed."

Kim gaped in shock "You killed people!"

"Kim I killed my mother. They made me kill my mother. They made me kill my friend, and hurt and kill countless others. If I have to kill I will but it will be my choice, anyway now is not a time to get sanctimonious, do you judge soldiers who have to kill in the line of duty?"

"No …"

"Well think of this as a war and I'm a soldier fighting that war."

Kim tried to get her mind around that imagery.

"The point is at least if we activate you here, if I activate you instead of Global Justice, you won't find yourself where I was, a puppet to a sinister power. I'm going to activate you and then I'm going to break the controls."

"You're going to break them?"

"Yes. I can't deprogram you Kim, the daughter of battle protocols are encoded into your very DNA. However, if I break the Maxima command protocol I give you control. But you have to trust me."

"What will I become?" asked Kim.

"Hopefully you'll become your own woman."

"I mean the powers! What will I change into?"

Shego looked at the sky, "Hmmm I'm only 97.6 I got enhanced strength, senses, stamina, cognitive abilities, recuperative abilities, telepathy, agility and speed but its hard to tell how much you would get as the powers I gained from the meteor means I have no idea what my base strength would be. Only the theory I ripped from the scientist's mind. Apparently peak human strength is 800 pounds. A Maxima is estimated to have around three times peak human abilities."

"So that means..." Kim's eyes widened as she did the maths "a ton? I may be able to lift a ton?"

"Along with super speed, agility, and other abilities."

Kim closed her eyes, "With a single punch I would punch a mans head off."

"Now imagine that in the hands of global justice," said Shego.

Kim opened her eyes she could imagine it, and it scared her.

"What are you going to do"? asked Kim. "And just how do you know how to activate me?"

"When I attacked the farm to get Gunner …"

"You got gunner?"

"Yeah he's in stasis for now. I burned him bad Kim, he's such a mess." Shego sighed heavily, "When I attacked the farm I accessed the database before Junior and Lynn ripped out the core."

"Why did you have to do it before they ripped out the core?"

"Oh Global Justice are sneaky, at specific locations certain information is stored in their database which can't be accessed from an outside terminal and if the core is removed it instantly self erases that section. That section contained information about the initial Maxima Agent Alpha activation code."

"But that doesn't explain how you were able to access it, I mean what about all the security!"

"Must you ask so many questions? If you must know, the head of the farm had the database access codes and I got them from his mind. With that code, I accessed the database and memorized the information needed to find the base, the initial phrase that starts the alpha activation code. Once the alpha activation code is activated, A Maxima Agent will accept no commands from any other person but the person who uttered the code."

"So I will be you're puppet."

"Essentially yes." said Shego sighing.

"You could do a lot with me under you're control … you could use me and I would have no say in the matter."

Shego looked at Kim coldly the air getting colder by the second and Kim suddenly felt so small

"I'm sorry that was petty of me, especially since I should know better. After what happened to you that's the last thing you would do to anyone."

"Your apology is accepted," said Shego.

"You said the initial alpha activation code. Where will you find the rest?"

Shego sighed, "In you're head."

"What?"

"The rest of the code is only known by three people the senior officer in global justice. In this case Dr. Director, the handler who was going to be Will Du and you Kim"

"How do you plan to get the---oh no …"

"Kim to get the rest of the code I'm going to have to pull it out of your mind."

"You have to enter my mind?" said Kim shaking softly.

Shego closed her eyes. "It's the only option open to me. I'm sorry Kim it will be painful, as I have to dig. If there was another way I would use it."

Kim looked at Shego and she realized Shego meant it, she could see the sincerity in her eyes Shego truly didn't want to do it. Once again Kim's perceptions of Shego were shattered. "You really mean it don't you?" Kim asked.

Shego nodded "Kim do you trust me not to steer you wrong?" said Shego softly.

Kim looked into Shego's eyes all her encounters with the green villainess rushed before her eyes. She re-lived every encounter, every word, every taunt, every punch, and every kick. As she re-lived it all she remembered how much she admired Shego's strength of character, despite being on opposing sides Shego was always straight with her, if she said she was going to do something she meant it. She remembered the times she wished Shego was on her side.

Kim struggled with the enormity of what she was being asked to do. To trust, to trust Shego without restraint, Kim realized she didn't even give Ron that much trust. Seconds became minutes and then Kim sighed. "Yes." she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Yes I trust you Shego."

"And?" asked Shego.

"Do it."

Shego nodded she placed her hands on either side of Kim's head and dove in, it was like swimming through molasses. Shego was amazed by the level of mental fortitude Kim demonstrated but it was making her task that much harder.

"Kim you're resisting me. You have to place yourself completely in my hands otherwise this won't work."

Kim sighed and closed her eyes she started to take deep breaths. And then she truly let go. For the first time in her life she placed her life in someone else's hands

Suddenly Shego found her path unobstructed as she dug deep into Kim's mind she could feel Kim's pain resonating through her as she dug deep searching out the missing part of the activation code, but she could also feel trust. Pure unadulterated trust. Trust in her. It stirred a feeling Shego had long forgotten, the feeling of pride, of joy that someone truly trusted her, she ploughed on until she found it entwined in Kim's earliest memories. Kim was laying in her cot when someone entered the room and looked over the edge of the cot. It was a Global Justice agent he reached down and pressed a device against Kim's side. Shego felt the slight pain of being injected with something and then the man started speaking. Shego realized she was hearing the initial Maxima alpha activation code. And then she heard the rest of the code, with the information firmly in her grasp she slowly withdrew from Kim's mind and stumbled back.

"Well?" asked Kim slumping to the floor and breathing raggedly.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Shego guiltily while kneeling before her.

"I'll be fine Shego you were right, it was painful but I'm going to be fine. Do you have the code?" said Kim getting back up.

"I have it," said Shego. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," said Kim determination written all over her face.

Shego nodded and looked directly into Kim's eyes, "Maxima Agent Inferno ethereal transcendence: beta, beta, gamma, sigma, alpha, omega, pi, kappa, beta, delta, gamma, gamma, omega. Pawn becomes a queen, Agent Inferno …

Awaken."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty **

_"Are you ready?" asked Shego _

_"I'm ready," said Kim determination written all over her face. _

_Shego nodded and looked directly into Kim's eyes, "Maxima Agent Inferno ethereal transcendence: beta, beta, gamma, sigma, alpha, omega, pi, kappa, beta, delta, gamma, gamma, omega. Pawn becomes a queen, Agent Inferno … Awaken."_

Shego was surprised at what happened next.

A surge of pure psionic energy burst out of Kim sending Shego smashing into a tree.

"Owwwww!" Shego groaned, "if that's any indication of where you're strengths will lie I've got my work cut out for me!"

Kim found herself unable to control her body she was immobile, she tried to will herself to move but an unknown force blocked her. She struggled hard against the wall.

"Agent Inferno, follow me." said Shego as she looked at the activated Maxima Agent.

"As you command." said Agent Inferno.

Shego noted that Agent Inferno had a more mature timbre in the way she spoke it was almost sultry. Shego groaned as she realized that she was partially turned on by the Maxima Agent's sultry tones, which wouldn't do her any good considering what she was up against and what she had to do in the future. She looked around and then she started to walk through the forest followed by the Maxima Agent

-_ Kim can you hear me?_- she called out telepathically

_I can hear you,_ said Kim, _it's like participating only not having no influence._

-_I know when it happened to me I nearly went insane; don't struggle right now_-

Agent Inferno cocked her head. "You are talking to the other."

"What?"

"I can feel you talking to the other, I do not know what you are saying but I know you are talking to her."

Shego shrugged, "So what if I am."

"She is redundant."

"Not to me she isn't." said Shego as they walked out of the forest into the clearing where they had set up camp.

Kim watched things unfold when suddenly she felt another presence it was dark it was filled with malice

_Don't think I don't know what you're up to._ Came the voice of Agent Inferno.

_Wha?_ said Kim in surprise.

Suddenly Kim was face to face with a dark mirror of herself.

_I know what you're up to, you seek to destroy me, and you will fail!_

_Oh yeah?_ snapped Kim, _I beg to differ!_

_I had to spend years in the dark watching you run around in your dream world, now I'm free and there's no way I'm going back into the dark._

_Just watch me I'll find a way!_ snapped Kim.

_Oh really? And by the way who's to say I wont find a way to eliminate you first? And once you're gone Shego will find a way to break the Maxima control protocols and I'll be truly free._

_I'll stop you before you get the chance to be free!_ said Kim.

_We shall see,_ said Agent Inferno, _we shall see._

And with that she vanished.

---------------------------------

**Global Justice headquarters**

"How goes the Emerald Rogue solution?" said Dr. Director.

"That's what we're calling Shego now is it?" said the doctor before Dr. Director. "And to answer you're question, they are taking to the treatment with no adverse effects..."

Suddenly an alarm went off.

Dr. Director turned round going pale. "It can't be …" she rushed out of the lab and raced down the corridor to a large room with a large holographic globe in the centre of the room at the foot of the hologram was four transparent globes. Floating in each of these globes was a human brain. She turned to an Agent at a console, "Stratton report!"

"It seems that there was a massive surge in the astral plane, it was strong enough to knock the alpha psi system for a loop!"

"Is it alien? Tell me the psionic surge was of alien origin and was not an awakening?"

"An awakening?" said Stratton looking at a monitor, "But how can this be? We keep tabs on all psi's from birth, the potential for psi enabled humans of this magnitude isn't due for another 50 years …"

"Unless they are one person, run the psi signature against special ops file b40." said Dr. Director grimacing.

"Running … it's a match."

"Fucking bitch! That fucking green skinned bitch!"

"Ma'am?"

"I don't know how she was able to pull it off but she did it!"

"She did what?"

"Shego activated the prime."

"The prime?"

"Kim Possible. She's the 100'er and fully activated she gains access to psionic abilities the likes the world has never seen before. Fuck! The only way to activate Kim is to obtain the alpha activation code! That means that she has control of the second most powerful living weapon in the world herself being the most powerful!"

"What does this mean for the Golden Path?"

"Nothing for the golden path, but for the Maxima project it means we have to create another prime luckily we already have the components under our control."

"Pardon?"

"Kim Possible's parents, Stratton it's just a matter of producing the right combination once more … but we are straying.

I'm going to have to activate Ragnarok Protocol. If we can't use Kim Possible then no one else can, all resources not tied up in the Golden Path will be directed to the elimination of Kim Possible and Shego."

"It's that serious?"

"Stratton take you're predictions on psi enabled humans run it for 60 years past the initial manifestations at a state of continual growth and then multiply the result by a factor of five. That is Kim Possible's level of potential."

Stratton paled.

"So we best get those spare resources … In fact get the military in on this."

"Ma'am the U.S military is ill equipped to deal with this!"

"Who said the U.S military? I meant all the world military organizations, it will work to our favour. They won't succeed in taking Kim and Shego down but it will tie up all their resources so when the Golden Path comes into effect they won't have the resources to stop us." said Dr. Director grinning. "As my mother has always said, be resourceful in the face of disaster for there is always a chance to make sure you benefit from the chaos."

"Okay where was the manifestation."

"Bringing up location … I have it" said Stratton rotating the holographic globe.

"Ohhhhh! sneaky Sheri, very, very sneaky!" said Dr. Director. when she saw the location of the manifestation.

"Dr. Director?" asked Stratton.

"She's in Madragor! She went the one place no sane person would return to. The one place I never bothered to look for her. The girl really is good at this … Madragor, she went to the place where I made her kill her mother and other people and she left hints! She mentioned Madragor from the offset! And we never caught it!" Dr. Director shook her head and let out a light chuckle. "I want heavy assault troops mobilized and at the ready, but knowing Sheri she's already on the move."

Dr. Director looked at the flashing pulse on the holographic globe. "You know I have to admit that even now, not under our control Sheri would make an excellent Global Justice Agent, she's already better than 90 of our active Agents! What she's managed to pull off in such a short time is staggering. She shows the drive, the sheer aptitude for forward thinking and organized chaos Global Justice elite agents strive to be good at … such a waste" said Dr. Director shaking her head as she walked away.

An Agent watched Dr. Director. He himself walked off to a room, pulled out a customized Blackberry, and started to type in a series of commands that opened up a secure computer connection to an undisclosed location.

**_Scavenger, to Hammerstrike_** typed the Agent.

**_Hammerstrike here,_** came the response.

**_Confirmation that Shego is active and in full possession of memories. Has managed to snatch control of prime from Global Justice._**

**_Global justice's response? _**

**_Global justice has ordered Ragnarok Protocol, which is kill them both. _**

**_That will not do. _**

**_There is more, Dr. Director is going to involve the governments of the world's military forces in the endeavour. _**

**_That definitely will not do, Shego needs to be protected until the ascension. We will handle it from here, I guess its time we took an active role in things. _**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty one**

"Kim!" Yelled Ron rushing over, "Kim are you okay?"

"Ron I don't think …" began Shego but Ron stopped and squinted.

"What's … what's wrong with her Shego!"

"Huh?" said Slim turning around from where he was sitting.

"Shego what did you do to Kim!" said Ron swinging round angrily fist raised, before he even uttered another word he found him self lifted off the ground. Shego was holding him up one handed by the throat choking the very life out of him.

"I have done nothing Kim did not allow me to do." she dropped Ron to the ground.

"Then what did she allow you to do?"

"She allowed me to activate her Maxima program."

"No way! Why would she allow that?"

"I knew the master activation code and it was either me or Global Justice."

"But what about Kim's mind!"

"Kim Possible is redundant." said Agent Inferno.

"Agent Inferno be silent!" snapped Shego.

Agent Inferno nodded Shego placed her hand on Ron's shoulder and suddenly he found himself in a strange location he realized he was surrounded by the personification of the power primate.

_Where?_

-_I'm talking to you in your mind_- suddenly Ron found himself face to face with a massive wolf glowing an unearthly green glow but then he realized it was a dual image overlapping Shego

_Why?_

-_Because I want to doofus! Now listen. I activated the alpha activation code so no matter what Global Justice will never be able to use her._-

_Ohhhhhhh! _

_-Exactly now I've got to find a way to break it so Kim regains control._-

_I understand,_ replied Ron, _I best tell the others._

Shego broke contact and turned to Agent Inferno, "Follow me."

Agent Inferno nodded and followed Shego off towards the end of the beach.

Ron walked over to the others.

"What's going on Ron?" asked Felix.

"Kim allowed Shego to activate the Maxima program in her mind."

"What? No way!" said Monique.

"Why?" asked Bonnie.

"So Global Justice can't use it. What her plan is now, I have no idea.   
Talking of plans Wade what have you got from the data core that Adrena Lynn and Junior took."

"Something interesting. It seems Global Justice has some smart people out there. I was able to access their databases online and the data I retrieved showed some pretty shady stuff."

"We guessed it would." said Ron.

"Yeah but here's where it get interesting." said Wade, "When I link it to the core, some of the data changes."

"Changes? What changes"

"Whole projects literally change in meaning and structure I haven't been able to fully decipher the core because I need full integration first but when I do I should be able to give a firm answer."

"You know this place gives me the creeps." said Brick suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie

"People died here." said Brick. "I mean people got nuked on this island, were stomping all over their graves!"

Monique's eyes widened, "Oh hell no I did need to hear that!"

"I want off this island!" shrieked Ned running around arms flailing.

"Imbecile." muttered Monkey Fist walking away towards Shego and Agent Inferno.

"Uncle Monty?" said Shego without turning to check.

"Did you're telepathy tell you it was me?"

"No my telepathy only works in a small radius you have to be within five feet of me before I can use it, however my sense of smell is a physical attribute that has been enhanced like the rest of my body I smelt your sent getting stronger."

"Fascinating," said Monkey Fist softly. "What's the plan Sheri?" he asked quietly, "after all you're running the show."

"I'm not ready to reveal the full plan yet, I need some suspicions confirmed first but I need a favour."

"What sort of favour?"

"I need you to hit Dr Dementor's Los Angeles lair. He's usually at his island retreat this time of year so you shouldn't meet much resistance."

"Why?"

"He has a regenerative unit."

"A what?"

"A re-gen tank a tank where you put stuff to heal. When we, Drakken and me, were Dementor's guests last year he showed it off, its impressive and it really works. It regenerates damaged nerves, muscle and other tissue. I was surprised when Drakken didn't order me to steal it."

"Gunner …"

"Exactly. Uncle Monty with it I can heal Gunner, he's been in deep freeze for nearly ten years, its time he woke up."

"Fine I'll do it."

Shego nodded, "Take Junior with you."

"Why?"

"Because despite the flighty and lazy demeanour he projects, Junior actually has some decent skills … I should know I partially trained him."

Monkey fist sighed, "You know the others aren't happy staying here."

"I know." Said Shego "but I had to come back I had to gaze upon the paradise I helped destroy besides it's the one place Betty wouldn't think to look for us."

"Fine we've gazed upon Madragor I think its best we leave."

"You are right … after you obtain the re-gen tank I want you to head over to Yamanouchi"

"What?"

"I'm sending everybody there. Monique, Brick, Ned, and Bonnie need training."

"You're going to use them to fight Global Justice!"

"Most likely but its not just using them to fight back. If I left them to their own devises they would fight and most likely die."

"That … that is true."

"But if I guide them, if I use them, I'm going to give them a fighting chance."

"You … you are right of course of course don't think I didn't notice you're wording"

"What do you mean?"

"You know full well. You aren't coming with us."

"You're right I'll join everybody at Yamanouchi in 8 weeks."

"8 weeks! What are you doing in that time?"

"Do you think you could stop a rampaging Kim Possible with enough strength to punch through brick walls as if they were paper?"

"She's able to do that?"

"She will be. Uncle Monty I'm going to be the only one who can safely handle her increased strength."

Monkey fist nodded, "Do what you have to." He walked off to get ready to leave.

--------------------------------

**Five minutes later. **

The group piled onto the modified Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird.

"N-no way! No way am I letting you disappear with Kim!" said Monique.

"And you believe you can stop me? Ron talk some sense into you're friend."

"Monique its okay," said Ron.

"But Ronnnnnn!"

"Monique we really don't have no choice. We'll play it Shego's way for now."

Ron looked over to where Shego and Kim were. "Be careful with my friend Shego."

"I will Ron." said Shego nodding as she boarded Señor Senior Sr's private jet. She strapped herself in and took off.

-_Kim are you okay?_-

_Yeah I just had a talk with my alter ego._

-_It talks to you? Like a separate entity?_-

_Yes._

-_This is bad, this is very bad._-

_Why?_

-_It means that the secondary personality is more rounded, more developed than mine was, which might make things harder than I thought. I think we'll have to forget the virtual surgery route._-

_Virtual surgery?_

-_my original plan was to locate the section of the brain where the personality overlay resides and burn sections clean weakening its control and allowing you to assert control. The problem is if the secondary personality is that developed it will do us no good as it is totally integrated into your neural network._-

_Then what do we do?_

-_I have another idea but its risky. Setting course for china._-

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------

**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty two**

Shego flew the jet through the night sky deep in thought. She turned to look at Agent Inferno who sat ramrod straight. "Can't you relax?" She asked, irritated by the way Agent Inferno sat.

"I will do as you ask." Replied Agent Inferno with a slight tilt of the head. She slouched slightly, looking less rigid, more human.

"That's better," replied Shego. "Tell me, how do you plan to dispose of Kim?"

"You have talked to her," said Agent Inferno trying to resist the command. She sighed and let out deep breath, "I currently have no idea on how I will dispose of Kim Possible's persona but I believe I can suppress her indefinitely until she is too weak to be any threat to me."

"You know I can't let you do that don't you?" asked Shego.

"I know," replied Agent Inferno, "and I know why."

Shego looked at Agent Inferno. "You keep that to yourself!" she hissed.

"But of course." replied Agent Inferno.

Shego looked at Agent Inferno then turned back to the monitor her thoughts drifted through the state of play. She had told Uncle Monty a little white lie. She didn't really have a plan yet, all she was doing was gathering resources

With her powers rapidly increasing, she came to the conclusion that on her own, going all out she could probably make a serious dent in Global Justice's operations but it wouldn't be enough. Even if she had Kim and her current allies at her side it wouldn't be enough she needed something more... suddenly inspiration hit her. She grinned and looked ahead as a plan finally started to form.

Suddenly she was pulled from her musings by a flashing light on the dashboard and a blazing alarm.

"Sssssssshhhhhhhiiiiittt!" Swore Shego as she pulled up the radar. "Incoming! Buckle up Agent Inferno!"

Moment's later four missiles streaked towards the jet Shego gritted her teeth and pulled a hard left so the missiles streaked past the jet but they corrected their trajectory and followed the jet.

"Just my luck!" swore Shego, "Smart missiles! Why did it have to be smart missiles!"

"I would suggest we abandon the jet."

"You would hmm? Not yet." said Shego. She suddenly pulled a stunning loop, she then flew the jet straight at a lake skimming it. A missile following closely, as soon as it hit the water the missile lost propulsion and sank. Shego then flew back to a higher altitude and picked out three more missiles, she barrel rolled out of the path of a missile and dove down low. The private jet was probably only 15 feet above the ground pushing close to 900km/h the last three missiles smashed into the ground and detonated as it had followed the jet at too steep an altitude

Agent Inferno's jaw dropped open in surprise.

Deep within Agent Inferno's mind Kim Possible was also stunned, Shego was flying a gulfstream G-IV as if it was a maneuverable fighter jet.

"Okay I wonder who's firing on us?" said Shego with a grin looking back at Agent Inferno.

"You … you are a scary flyer," muttered Agent Inferno, "that maneuver was just …"

"Brilliant? Daring?" Said Shego grinning she looked at the readouts on the screens on the cockpit dashboard, "hmmm … that confirms what I thought, they were short range dashers."

"Short range?" said Agent Inferno. "That means local."

"Yep, local … but how they knew to fire on us without warning is interesting. There was no standard warning which means one of two things one, the Chinese government may have something to hide or two they knew who we are. And if option two is the case the only way they could know is if Global Justice alerted them …"

"How would Global Justice know?"

"This jet was used in the raid on the farm and Betty probably finally figured out where we were and is using the Chinese armed forces to track and take us down."

"Makes sense." said Agent Inferno.

-_ Kim? You okay?_-

_You know I hate to admit it but I agree with the evil persona, you are a scary flyer! Where did you learn to fly like that?_

-_Doc._- said Shego telepathically

"You're doing it again," said Agent Inferno testily.

"I value Kim and it's the only way I can talk to her," shrugged Shego. "Oh great we've got incoming!"

"More missiles?"

"Nope fighter jets!"

"I don't suppose you can out maneuver them?"

"In a G-IV? No way I'm good but without no weapons on this baby I'll lose … Wait I got an idea! Agent Inferno take control of the jet and strap yourself in!"

Agent Inferno looked at Shego "Just what are you going to do?"

"I just remembered, this jet does have a weapon."

"Really? " asked Agent Inferno.

"Yeah, we've got me." Said Shego striding towards the door she turned to Agent Inferno, "you strapped in?"

Agent Inferno nodded. Shego secured a harness to her body and then opened the side door.

The decompression was explosive chairs were ripped up and sucked out along with anything not strapped down but Shego used her enhanced strength to resist being sucked out. She then hung out of the side of the jet, one hand literally digging into the jet hull, with her other hand took aim and let rip with a colossal plasma blast, which smashed into two of the fighter jets causing them to explode, luckily the pilots ejected at the sight of a huge beam of plasma heading towards them. Shego took aim and fired at another fighter jet blowing off its wing but the final two swung right out of Shego's line of fire.

"Damn it!" swore Shego as she rushed to the cockpit. "I got three, but two got wise and flew out of my line of sight!" Suddenly the jet was rocked by a barrage of weapons fire, and the right wing burst into flames.

"That's it! The jet's about to go up!" snapped Shego. "Grab a 'chute and let's move!"

Agent Inferno nodded grabbing a parachute and strapped it on, she turned to Shego. "Aren't you going to get a parachute?"

"In a minute!" said Shego "I've got to keep the jet stable for a little longer …"

"I can do that get your parachute!" said Agent Inferno.

Shego looked at Agent Inferno an eyebrow elevated and then she nodded, "Stay on this course," said Shego.

Agent Inferno nodded as Shego grabbed a parachute and started to strap herself in. "We've got incoming!" she yelled. "They've unleashed a full salvo of missiles!"

Shego grabbed Agent Inferno and with one hand blew away the front of the cockpit diving out of the jet just as the missiles hit. They were thrown forward by the force of the explosion and hurtled to towards the ground, luckily they managed to release their parachutes and land safely.

"What now?" asked Agent Inferno.

"How fast can you run?" Shego inquired. "Upon Agent Emeralds activation within an half an hour I was moving nearly 1.5 times as fast as I would move normally."

Agent Inferno stretched and broke off in a sprint and then returned. "Is that fast enough?"

"It'll do. Follow me." And with that, Shego raced off Agent Inferno following behind.

-------------------

**GLOBAL JUSTICE HQ**

"China? What were they doing in China?"

"We have no idea ma'am all we know is the G-IV was sighted by the Chinese and they blew it up."

"Really? Do we have playback?" Asked Dr. Director

"Bringing it up now ma'am."

Dr. Director watched the aerial acrobatics of the G-IV as it avoided the missiles

"Shego was flying that plane," she said softly.

"Ma'am?" asked agent Will Du.

"Will, feast your eyes on a truly gifted pilot, if she was rated against the worlds greatest pilots she would be in the all-time top 5!"

"Surely you're not saying that Shego is that good a pilot!"

"Will look at the evidence before your eyes, she is doing things with a G-IV that some of the best aviators have deemed nigh impossible. Add to it that Richard 'Doc' Wesson, who was the world's second greatest pilot, trained her. You have a pilot without peer,"

"I see," said Will Du. "You admire her skills don't you?" he asked.

"What's not to admire? We trained her will, I know what she learned in her training, she learned everything that Team Alpha had to offer, everything needed to make her the ultimate operative and she's exceeded all expectations, she's evolved into something truly divine. Even against us she shows us the traits and skills we desire to perfect in our perfect Maxima Agent."

"You mean the prime that is under her control?"

"Yes … It will be so sad to kill her and Kim after seeing what she's become, imagine the skills she's acquired working for us?"

"But we don't have to imagine do we Dr. Director?" asked Will Du.

Dr. Director looked at Will, "You know, you're right will. It will take another decade but you're right." she smiled as she typed in a command and looked at an image on the monitor the image was of a white room with several young girls all around the age of 8 all identical and all with pale green skin.

Ten young mini-Shego's

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty three**

Tugonan correctional facility.

Tugonan was a prison for supervillians. Top of the line maximum security to be exact.

In one cell sat a prisoner he had only recently been brought in but it turned out he was a frequent visitor. The problem was they had never been able to hold him.

Because of her.

But word on the grapevine was she wouldn't be coming to rescue him this time.

There was a sigh of relief among the prison staff. Every time she turned up she wrecked the place getting out, several members of staff had quit because of the health risk and the stress her arrival caused.

In the main surveillance tower Tom Fenton was doing a normal camera sweep when suddenly there was a beep on the radar.

"Oh hell no!" said Tom "Please don't be her … please don't be her." Suddenly a hypersonic jet dropped out of the upper atmosphere and opened fire taking out several gun turrets. The jet flew past the surveillance tower towards the prison it flew passed several windows stopping at one and fired a grappling hook into the wall. The jet pulled back and the wall came away. A rope ladder was throne out the side of the jet

The occupant of the cell got up and looked out the hole. "Huh? Shego?" he said surprised.

Suddenly the canopy of the jet slid open to reveal a blond haired girl. "Sorry she can't be here right now busy with something right now. So I'm springing you."

"W-who are you?"

"Chat later we have to get out of here!"

"I don't trust you! You could be working for Dr. Director; I'm safer in here!"

"Uncle D please! We don't have time for this!"

"Wait... now I know where I've seen you! You're Eddie's kid!"

"That's right I'm Gina Lipsky! And I'm here to get you out of here!"

Dr Drakken grabbed the rope ladder and clambered aboard and within seconds he was off...

-------------

Shego and Agent Inferno walked through a forest.

_I still don't get it,_ thought Kim.

-_Get what?_- asked Shego telepathically.

_I don't get why you turned to crime._

-_It was easy,_- shrugged Shego. -_It got me away from Hego and I became my own woman._-

_I don't buy that.[I thought Kim._

_-[IYou don't hmm?_- replied Shego -_Why not?_-

_It's not you.[I_

_-[INot me?[I- laughed Shego mentally -[IPumpkin... it's all me! I'm a criminal a crook! You know that---[I-_

_[INo! You're better than that! Even after the mindwipe, you were still powerful, still driven! You loved to fight! You put so much effort into your skills and yet you took the easy route! It just doesn't make sense!_

-_The easy route?_- asked Shego in surprise.

_Yes easy! It's like you just gave up and gave in! You could have done anything, strike out on your own started your own team, been your own boss!_

-_I am my own boss!_-

_You worked for Drakken, Drakken!_

-_Touché_- grumbled Shego -_Still, you're being naive Kimmie it's not that simple._-

_So there is more to this than what you've been telling! Spill it Sheri!_

-_Fine! You want to know? You really want to know? I was running!_-

_Running?_

-_Yes, running! Imagine going out fighting the good fight day in, day out! Imagine putting your life on the line putting crooks behind bars only to see them escape days later to repeat the same song and dance! Imagine the pressure, the tremendous expectations on you …_-

_You seem to forget I'm Kim Possible and that's my life!_

-_I'm not done! Now imagine looking around at those who are supposed to love you and seeing no love, or the pretence of love! Imagine realizing that behind the smiles, to them it's every man for himself? Imagine yourself doubting what you fight for, imagine yourself starting to envy the villains you fight, free from moralistic constraints that are starting to tear at your soul, envy how they seem free._-

-_Now imagine your one shining light, your one stabilizing factor, the one you love with all your heart who helps you stay the course, betraying that love as if it was nothing. And then imagine that in the eyes of the others, your so called family and allies, the people you protect every day looking at you as if you are no better than the betrayer … would you be able to hold it together Kim?_-

_I … I …_

-_I couldn't Kim. I couldn't hold it together. I shattered, I shattered like cheap china. Add to this my growing sense of wrongness of paranoia upon my return to Team Go, I did the only thing that made sense at that moment in time, I ran._

_I ran away from my world, I ran away from Sheri Go, from Shego; member of Team Go. I wanted to destroy that world, to trample over it till it was good and buried I didn't want to hurt no more._-

_So you became a villain?_

-_No I became a damn good master thief._-

_I don't like it Sheri, I don't think I would react the same … but I think I understand it,_ thought Kim.

-_I guess that's a start, and since when do you go round calling me Sheri?_-

_Since I started to get to know the real you._

-_Really, you sure you know me?_-

_I know you better than before and each passing day I learn more … Sheri … who was it?_

-_What?_- asked Shego.

_Who was it that betrayed your love?_

Shego let out a long sigh. -_Rachel,_- she said softly. -_Her name was Rachel she was the one bright spot in my life after my return to Team Go, the one person I found myself trusting without the sense of paranoia I had developed._-

_A best friend?_ Asked Kim

-_Oh come now Kimmie, I know you are not that naïve, we munched carpet._-

_Y-you're a lesbian?_ Asked Kim in surprise.

-_Actually I'm bi. Rachel was 100 lesbo. She taught me so much when we were together, she brought so much beauty into my life, she showed me how to be a woman, how to appreciate the female form in its entirety and she was also a master thief._-

_She was a thief? Was she your mentor?_

-_No she wasn't, well not in the art of thievery, she was my teacher in the art of seduction. She seduced me then betrayed me._-

_How?_

-_She used me as a cover for some of her heists and then … and then she tricked me into helping her steal some priceless jewels. She was caught of course, it was then she revealed that she was using me, she revealed she had never loved me, all her acts of love, her showing affection, her words of report and encouragement, they weren't heartfelt, they were a means, a means to an end and that end had come. But do you want me to tell you what horrified me Kim?_-

_What horrified you?_

- _I admired her Kim. Despite the pain of betrayal, despite looking into the eyes of those around me and seeing the same contempt and disappointment they held in regards to Rachel directed at me... despite all that I realized I admired her. I realized I admired and envied her. I admired her skills, the skills with which she manipulated me, the way she seduced me, the ease with which she used me without remorse and most of all her skills as a thief._-

_I can see why it horrified you …_

Shego nodded. She drew herself back to the outside world and stared at Kim's face only when she opened her mouth it wasn't Kim who spoke but Agent Inferno.

"You like doing that don't you?" said Agent Inferno.

"Doing what?" Said Shego.

"Talking to her."

"My, my, my. You're starting to sound a mite jealous."

"I don't do jealous. However I am annoyed you can not seem to accept Kim Possible is redundant."

"And I told you-" Shego stopped mid sentence and stood absolutely still her eyes darting left and right.

_What is it?_ thought Kim

"I told you what?" asked Agent Inferno as she was talking she moved her hands in basic sign language **(we are not alone?)** she asked

Shego nodded as she suddenly realized they were surrounded


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty Four**

_We're not alone?_ asked Kim.

-_We're surrounded I wasn't paying proper attention to my surroundings._-

_Because we were talking?_

-_Well … to be honest, yes._- said Shego as she suddenly kicked the ground hard. It dislodged a rock from the ground causing it to fly upwards. Shego swiped it out of the air with one hand spun round and launched it full force at a tree it was thrown at such a velocity it smashed straight through the trunk of the tree. There was a yell of surprise and cursing

"Austrian accent?" said Agent Inferno.

"Not local," said Shego nodding. "Heavy armed assault team."

Suddenly waves of bullets came from every direction. Shego in one fluid movement flung up her hands and threw a ring of plasma fire around herself and Agent Inferno disintegrating the bullets in midair

"Agent Inferno defend yourself, but only if I'm not there to defend you! I.E. if they get past me!" Shego dug her foot into the ground and then shot forward out of Agent Inferno's view. Moments later a muscular man came skidding out of the tree's smashing into the ground.

"I hate snipers." muttered Shego, she raised her hand and let out a massive beam of plasma which tore up and burned all the trees it touched to a crisp revealing ten more heavy armed assault Agents desperately trying to put out their burning clothing .

"Impressive." muttered Agent Inferno marveling at the level of power Shego unleashed.

Shego looked at the assault agents her face twisting into a grimace

"I'm going to give you all a choice. The same choice I gave the last group Betty sent up against me. Leave now, do not attempt to fight me, and you'll live. Fight me … and you'll all die. You'll all die painfully."

_Shego NO!_ cried Kim mentally.

-_Sorry princess_- replied Shego softly. -_We have no choice. I count 54 heartbeats, that's 52 human heartbeats beside you and me. They have one order, one single directive, to kill us. And from the rhythm of their heartbeats these are freshly activated and fully juiced Heavy Armed Assault Agents. That means they're at their peak, actually they're as strong as peak human. Loaded with the best weapons Global Justice can whip up._- Shego threw up another ring of fire pushing the advancing Agents back.

_You don't have to kill them!_

-_Yes … yes I do Kim. These are not henchmen from Hench co. or goons you fight every week, these are genetically modified humans, mentally conditioned to serve Global Justice unconditionally, sometimes to the point of idiocy. Breaking a few bones won't stop them. Heck, the micro-filament fibres that have been threaded through their spinal column means that up to a point, they can still fight on with a broken back. Add to this the part of their cerebral cortex that controls pain is numbed so they barely feel anything lower than dismemberment means lethal force is my only option!_- Shego grimaced she couldn't keep up the defensive ring soon they would change tactics she had to act...

_Can't we flee?_ asked Kim in desperation.

"now is not the time to be having a heart to heart with that redund-" began Agent Inferno.

"SHUT UP YOU ARTIFICALY INDUCED CONSTRUCT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S REDUNDANT!" Snapped Shego angrily interrupting Agent Inferno -_Kim they have us boxed in, the only way out is through them!_-

_I … I …_ Kim suddenly retreated to the darkest recesses of her mind desperate to avoid seeing what was about to happen.

"I don't know what you did, what you said to her but I can hardly feel Kim's presence," said Agent Inferno.

"I said shut up." Shego snapped angrily. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice it was them or her, she shot forward at full speed.

Heavy Armed Assault Agent Cameron tried to get a clear shot on the targets, when suddenly he saw a blur shoot past him. He spun round to try to get a bead on the blur only to see a tree trunk swinging through the air directly at him. It smashed into his midsection with tremendous force crushing everything inside instantly. He fell to the ground with a gurgle as his lungs filled with blood the last thing he saw was who was holding the other end of the tree. It was Shego.

Shego grimaced as she looked at the fallen Agent's body. She heard soft muffled clicks and tensed, suddenly bullets, lasers, mortars and missiles were fired on her position. She somersaulted backwards and using a nearby tree as a springboard launched herself upwards grabbing a nearby tree branch she swung round, launching herself into a cannonball right into a group of the Agents who had been firing on her. She raised her hands and flash roasted their heads … killing them instantly.

Agent Inferno watched Shego go to work totally in shock, that was 11 Agents dead in only 95 seconds. She watched as Shego systematically eradicated the opposition. Agent Inferno could only think of one word to describe what she was seeing, one word to describe what Shego was. That word was artist. Agent Inferno, through all her programming had never seen such artistry in the realm of bringing death, before her was a master in the art of killing. Each move was full of such pure unbridled fury, every three moves Shego made resulted in a death of an opponent. Agent Inferno was in awe of the demon that had been unleashed. It triggered something in Agent Inferno. Something she had never felt before and it troubled her.

Shego did a running count in her head 25 dead with the rest laying down heavy fire she saw some of them circling round. So far she had directed the heavy assault Agents away from Agent Inferno but she estimated another 48 seconds before they changed their strategies to account for her … suddenly Shego was stopped cold as she got the surprise of her life, the number of heartbeats still active had increased by 8.

Agent Inferno cocked her head as her hearing picked up what had stopped Shego in her tracks "that... that isn't right … how do you increase the number of Agents without drop pods or them traveling into the location?

Shego gasped and rushed back to Agent Inferno's side she looked round in horror. "No … no … it can't be!"

Suddenly Shego saw a red glow, and she heard the heartbeats increase once more.

"Is that?" Asked Agent Inferno.

"Wego?" said Shego her face a picture of despair.

"You got that right traitor!" came a scream of rage.

"I can't believe its true! I can't believe you would do this to us!" said the other Wego.

"Us?" said Shego trembling slightly. She watched as a group of Wego's stepped out through the trees, followed by Mego and Hego.

"US." said Hego grimacing.

"Y-you're all working with Global Justice now?" asked Shego looking around. She counted 14 Wego's, Hego, Mego, and 21 surviving heavy assault troopers.

"Yes … yes we are." said Mego.

"They offered us a chance, a chance to take that murdering bitch apart!" said Hego, pointing at Agent Inferno.

"But she didn't kill dad!"

"We saw the security video, she killed him, she snapped his neck like a twig!"

"It's a fake! A forgery! Hego I'm telling you she didn't kill dad. Its all a Global Justice set up, you don't want to do this!" cried Shego in desperation and growing dread.

"LIAR! SHE DID IT!" roared Mego, "She killed dad and once again you're trying to protect you're deviant lifestyle, protecting you lover from justice! What is it about you and red heads? First that thief now this murderer! Is she worth standing against us? is she worth betraying your family? Is that whore that good in the sac-"

Suddenly Mego went flying back, hard.

"Never … never call her a whore!" hissed Shego. Her eyes glowing. She absent-mindedly rubbed the hand she had struck Mego with. While she had hardly felt a thing, such was the enhanced level of durability and strength she possessed, what she had felt, had felt unusual. Hitting Mego didn't feel right, in fact striking his face felt wrong…

Shego tried to pinpoint what had felt wrong. Her thoughts drifted back, when she hit Mego his flesh didn't yield as it should … it was tougher, he was more … durable?

It was then it hit her

Mego had been enhanced. He had been physically enhanced. In fact, he had probably been given similar physical enhancement drugs to the drugs given to the Heavy Armed Assault Agents.

"What … What did you do to yourselves?" Shego snapped at her brothers in horror

"It doesn't matter sis" said Wego.

"But since you asked Dr. Director offered us more power, and we took it!" said the other Wego.

"We want Kim Possible, Shego! she has to pay for what she's done!"

"But how is killing her justice? I thought heroes don't kill!" said Shego trying to pray on Hego's clearly defined sense of heroics.

Hego's face twitched slightly. "This goes beyond ordinary justice, she needs to die for what's she's done!"

"So it's just revenge then," said Shego. "Just don't dress it up as justice!"

"Dr. Director was right about this you would do anything, she said you would stoop so low to protect Kim." snarled Mego.

"And you listened to her?" said Shego.

"Enough of this!" snapped Hego, "We will take Kim Possible and deal with her as we see fit! And we'll go through you to do it!"

"Don't …" said Shego "Don't make me do this!" Her face looking like she was about to burst into tears. "Please! We are family don't make me do this! Not again!"

"Do what?" asked Mego.

"Kill us? Will you kill us sis like you killed those Heavy Armed Assault Agents minutes ago?" said Hego.

"You would kill us to protect her? You would take her over us?" said Wego.

Shego closed her eyes tears freely flowing.

She remembered the past. She remembered the days when she was just a child playing with her brothers... she remembered Heracio, her annoying but loveable wannabe protector always to busy to help no matter how hard he tried, but he still tried. She remembered Mercucio and the twins dragging her from one insane scheme to the next. She remembered how much she loved them.

Shego's shoulders slumped she looked at her brothers and wiped her eyes she straightened up and looked them straight in their faces.

"Yes," She said. "Yes I will."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors note:** if the members of team alpha were Hollywood actors they would be: Gunner(think Jessie Ventura as Blain from Predator), Doc(think Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel), Slacks(think Bai Ling) Byte(think Johnny Lee Miller as Dade Murphy), Maxwell(Jean-Claude Van Damne), Lynn(Batman Forever Val Kilmer) of course Shego and Kim would be whoever you think would represent them best in real life. In fact how about you suggest their Hollywood counterparts.

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Shego looked at the gathered group advancing towards her and Agent Inferno.

Her brothers were part of this group, they were willingly working with the enemy, and they had no intention of listening to reason.

Shego realized she would have to physically hurt them herself; she may actually have to kill them.

She would have to strike her brothers more of her family's blood on her hands.

Shego grimaced this was exactly what Dr. Director was banking on. It was her M.O she uses family against each other. She had used her against her mother and now she was going to use her brothers against her... Shego felt her blood boil with rage as she became angry...

"Arrrrrggggh!" she screamed in rage her hands lighting up brighter than ever. "Damn you." she said "DAMN YOU!" she pulled back with one hand then unleashed a colossal focused beam of pure plasma energy which incinerated everything in her path … everything including eleven of the heavy armed assault Agents left.

"Okay," said Mego looking at the smouldering remains of the Agents Shego's plasma blast hit. "Since when did Shego get that power up?"

Shego looked at her brothers in rage "One. Last. Chance. Give this up. Walk away. Don't make me have to go through with this …" Shego said coldly.

"No we're not giving this up Shego." said Hego dusting some ash off his suit. "And Mego it doesn't matter when she got the power up all that matters is getting Kim Possible!" Hego looked at Shego once more his eyes narrowing. "Father was right about you, you know."

"What?"

"He said you're a warped and disturbed individual. Just look at the ease with which you murdered those Agents. You kill those who don't see things your way … you're not my sister anymore! You're a vicious animal in need of putting down!"

"F-ck you!" screamed Shego in rage. "It's always black and white with you! This is good! This is evil! You are such a conceited jerk! Well enough is enough Hego!"

"Yes your right enough is enough! After you're gone that will be the end of our family shame!"

Hego raced forward at amazing speed and threw a punch at Shego which she dodged and followed up with a kick to the sternum.

Shego saw an Agent taking aim at Agent Inferno she threw a blast of plasma to block the Agent, suddenly she was hit by a colossal punch. The punch was so strong it sent smashing through the trees like a rocket. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs when she saw Hego racing towards her he hit her with a two handed uppercut sending her sailing through the air landing half a mile away.

"You lot deal with Kim Possible," said Hego.

"You don't want a piece of her?" said Mego.

"I'm going to deal with Shego once and for all."

"You're going to kill her? Surely-"

"You heard her, she placed this murderer above us, she made her choice I'm just showing her the consequences of her betrayal, no longer will we put up with the shame she heaped on our family! This time she's going down … permanently!" Snapped Hego making a tremendous leap after Shego, he landed at the edge of a large crater.

"I put up with a lot from you sis!" Snapped Hego. "Back in the beginning even before we got powers, no matter what I did, you always had to one-up me, show everyone how special you were! You never gave me the respect I deserved! And when we got powers that didn't change, you still had to show off, you still had to go against the program and do your own thing! You just had to put the team, your family down, running off saving the day on your own, then running off and doing government work, and lets not forget questioning my orders every five minutes!"

"Shut. Up." said Shego leaping out of the crater and landing a powerful haymaker to Hego's face causing him to spit blood. "Have you heard yourself Heracio? Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" She kneed him in the abdomen and with a twist of her positioning landed an elbow to Hego's back. Hego fell to his knees in pain. "You know something brother I wasn't showing off, I was that damn good! And you were never in my league."

"Arrrgh!" roared Hego he grabbed some dirt from the ground and chucked it at Shego but she dodged out of the way only to find Hego had anticipated her reaction and had moved into her path, he landed a powerful punch which sent Shego back once again. "Not in your league? Well how was that sis? Bet you didn't expect punches this strong from me did you? I may not be a 90er like you but I have enough that with meteor powers plus the drugs and serums Global Justice provided I'm physically your equal in speed, stamina and endurance and lets not forget I was stronger than you before, now with the enhancements I'm even stronger! I'm stronger than you'll ever be!"

"We'll see," said Shego as she lashed out with a huge kick hitting Hego in the side, she followed up with a huge roundhouse kick and a series of rapid kicks and punches which to Shego's amazement he managed to block. "What the hell? There's no way you should be blocking this well! You are no martial artist?"

"Cerebral enhancement Shego! Courtesy of Global Justice … now I have full Agents training which covers a decent level of defensive arts! I've got the skills and the strength; I'm going to win this time! And then I'm going to watch as the others make your girlfriend pay!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" snapped Shego.

"And denial is not just a river in Egypt!"

Shego swore and sweep kicked Hego, she then rolled away and took a deep breath. The talk about Kim Possible as her girlfriend was starting to rattle her she needed to focus on the here and now to get her head back in the game. She closed her eyes blocked everything out and relaxed her body, then took on the tiger claw stance. "Enough with the mind games brother I don't have time to play, I don't have time for this …" she struck forward in an intricate free flowing and quick move which deflected Hego's block away from his body leaving him open for a two fisted smash to Heracio's gut. He stumbled back coughing violently.

"Back down Hego, don't make me have to do whatever it takes to put you down!"

"Never! We're going to end this!" He threw a punch at Shego; she reacted and threw a punch of her own the two punches connected unleashing a powerful shockwave that actually uprooted the trees around them. The two flipped back and looked at each other with anger, they stared at each other unmoving for a full minute before the both let out big breaths and started shaking the hands they had just hit each other with

"How can this be! I should be stronger than you!" roared Hego in rage.

"I told you, you were never in my league brother."

"Damn you Shego! Damn you! I'm better than you! I know it I'm the hero! I'm no moral deviant who revels in committing acts of violence and performing criminal activities! Justice is on my side!" snapped Hego.

"Now you're taking this hero thing a little too far," said Shego.

Hego jumped up and threw another punch which Shego deflected and used his momentum to throw him into the ground. "I loved you Hego, I loved you! I know we had our disagreements but I always thought you loved me!"

"To quote my favourite movie: 'how can one love a pebble in their shoe!'" snapped Hego.

Shego's eyes widened her mouth agape. And then her eyes narrowed. "F-ck you Hego. F-ck you!" she suddenly threw a punch at Hego full force hitting him in the arm he raised to block his face.

There was a sickening loud crack, the sounds of bones breaking and Hego let out a tremendous scream. It was the first time he had felt true pain in years Shego then grabbed him and slammed him through a tree.

Hego gasped and looked at his broken arm. He grinned and raised his broken arm for Shego to see.

To Shego's surprised it literally corrected itself.

"It seems my healing factor has been enhanced," Hego said smirking. "You're going to have to do better."

"Fine. Heal from this!" Shego ignited her hands and grabbed Hego's formally broken arm and before he could react she broke it again, and this time she roasted the arm in question.

Hego screamed a blood-curdling scream and fell to the ground rolling around in agony.

"Did that hurt brother? Good."

"You bitch... what did you do!" he cried clutching his broken and charred arm

"You asked me to do better, I complied like a good sister. Isn't that what you want? A good compliant sister?" said Shego mockingly. Suddenly Shego realized something. She had moved past caring. Maybe it was Hego's admission that he didn't love her. But she was no longer bothered about the fact she was hurting her own flesh and blood, and that in itself bothered her. Suddenly Hego tackled her to the ground.

"Diiiieeeeeeeeeee!" He screamed in rage "die!" He wrapped his good hand around her throat and squeezed

Shego raised her hands, grabbed the sides of Hego's face and ignited her plasma powers Hego screamed once more stumbling back clutching one side of his face. Shego raised herself off the ground. "Enough is enough," she said. "I've got no more time to try and find another way of stopping you Hego, no more time to find another route." Shego drew in ambient heat from her surroundings and fired off a focused beam of plasma energy that ripped into Hego sending him hurtling back a chunk of his stomach blown clean away. "I'm sorry Heracio," said Shego as she watched her brother collapse to the ground. She noticed he was still breathing shallowly she also noticed his charred arm had partially healed which meant he would most likely heal from his gut wound she had to finish him or they would fight forever and she didn't have the time for that she had to get back to Kim. "I'm sorry," she said raising her hands once more to deliver the finishing blow.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" said Hego suddenly. He moved his good arm to his side and suddenly threw something at Shego that hit her squarely in the shoulder.

"What the hell?" snapped Shego looking at her shoulder to see a strange hi-tech disk attached to her shoulder. "What is-what did you just hit me wit---aaaaaaarrrgggghhh" screamed Shego as her body was wracked with tremendous pain.

"Beautiful isn't it? Global Justice whipped up a chemical suppressant."

"S-su-suppressant?" Stammered Shego.

"It temporarily suppresses your meteor powers, it was a last resort but it takes a big man to admit you were too powerful to handle. And I'm a big man. Pity its only temporary as your immune system will kick in and purge your body in about 10 minutes, and you become immunised to further applications. But 6 minutes should be enough time..."

"Enough time to clean up the family mistake!" said Hego walking towards Shego.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next chapter: what's Agent Inferno doing while all this is going on?


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors note:**

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago 

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Agent Inferno watched as Shego went sailing through the air, after Hego had punched her

That was unexpected event and it meant that the enhancements had been designed to counter Shego, which could put her at a disadvantage. She started to run equations through her head drawing on the vast tomes of knowledge that she had been gifted with thanks to her programming. She understood that the most stable formula given to Heavy Armed Assault troopers was hinaxino7 it literally increased a recipients abilities to 1.5 times that of a peak human or a recipients base strength. Since Hego had super strength he would probably be a close physical match for Shego, however the others didn't have super strength so they could apply about 1200 lbs of pure force. Currently she was only around 1.25 times peak human strength it made her slightly weaker than her opponents. However, the only reason she was that weak was she had only been in passive mode. Shego had unwittingly kept her in that mode by keeping her out of conflict until now. Nevertheless, she wasn't worried; she knew she would be able to move into aggressive mode very shortly. She just needed to control the situation to reach the optimum solution. Agent Inferno smiled a cold calculating smile as she looked at the approaching opposition. The mistake that Kim had made in her thoughts in regard to her existence is Kim thought that Agent Inferno had been completely dormant all those years.

Not true.

Agent Inferno had always been partially aware. In truth she shouldn't have been, that wasn't what global justice programmed her to do. But she had been aware and at times she had been able to access portions of Kim's mind, see what she saw, hear what she heard, and she had used this to learn, to learn about the people around her to assess them, to learn potential weaknesses. And right now that was about to pay dividends as she saw who was walking towards her.

Mego, Mercucio Go. The egocentric of the family, vain to extreme, self centred, always looking out for number one, desires control but doesn't have it, breaks apart when things didn't go his way.

He was perfect.

"So you think you can best me little man?" said Agent Inferno dismissively to Mego.

"You're going to pay!" roared Mego pointing at Agent Inferno.

"You really think scrawny little you will be the one?" asked Agent Inferno calmly.

"You saying I can't do it? I never liked you, you bitch! I never liked you or your kind!" snapped Mego.

_Run with this, get him primed,_ thought Agent Inferno. "My kind?" she asked.

"Yes! Girls like you! You all act like butter won't melt in your mouth, but then you rob a man blind! Bitches the lot of you!"

"It seems to me that someone has been rejected one time too many, maybe there's some inadequacies on your part?"

"You … you!" Mego started to pace obviously trying to regain control of the situation "How could you kill my father! What did he ever do to you?" he yelled changing the subject.

_I'm getting to him now its time to reel him in_ thought Agent Inferno. "I didn't kill him. He was a worthless excuse for a man, and a craven coward, but as worthless as he was Kim didn't have the guts to kill him, he did deserved it through."

"W-W-W-What!" spluttered Mego going pale.

"Besides," said Agent Inferno "if I wanted to kill him I would have done it with a single thumb strike, straight to the chest and through the rib cage puncturing his heart, extremely painful way of dying but I would want to make sure he suffered …" 

"REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed Mego running forward and punching Agent Inferno in the face 

"Thank you," said Agent Inferno. "That's just the prompt I needed." While the bullets and lasers were a threat she could dodge and avoid most of them in passive mode, she needed a more direct threat to jump into aggressive mode, add to the fact that it wouldn't violate Shego's instructions to defend herself, Mego's attack was just what she wanted. She could already feel the surges of adrenaline triggering certain synaptic switches … now she was going to show these fools whose boss. She saw Mego throw another fist at her and in one fluid twist she dodged right and grabbed Mego's fist mid strike. She then judo flipped him to the ground extremely hard. 

"Pitiful." said Agent Inferno. "You fools have already lost you just don't realize it yet, but don't worry I'm here to educate you." she flipped away from the dazed Mego and looked around at the others all spreading out into attack formation.

"Now then, let us begin your schooling …" as she said this Agent Inferno suddenly took a sharp lean to the left and grabbed the arm that flew through the location her head had previously been she then twisted the arm hard

"Arrrrggghhh! Oh my god it hurts!" screamed a Wego as there was an audible crack of bones being broken 

"God can't help you." said Agent Inferno as she hoisted up Wego and swung him around in front of her into the path of a swath of rail gun fire. He screamed in agony and so did several of the other Wego's. "Hmmm so you dupes are all connected." She muttered she then lobbed the bullet-riddled body at the Agent with the rail gun and sprinted forward at the same moment, taking a leap over the Heavy Assault trooper and kicking out hitting him the back of the head full force, sending him stumbling forward. She avoided a flying kick from another Wego duplicate by doing the splits then jumped up and struck out full force at a nearby assailant, the impact completely pulverizing his lower jaw.

"Ahhh it's starting," she said. "I've been waiting for my strength levels to kick in and start to rise." She started to stretch as if she was trying to limber up she clenched and unclenched a hand rapidly in front of her face. "Now it's time to get down to business."

"Wha?" Said Mego

"You're all going to die now." said Agent Inferno.

"Yeah right!" snapped a Heavy Armed Assault Agent with a missile launcher.

Agent Inferno grinned once more; it was a cold grin, devoid of all emotions. There was no joy, no happiness, no hate, or malice behind the grin, it was without life without warmth and it caused the Agent to take an involuntary step back. She suddenly sprinted forward in a sharply increased burst of speed and before the Agents could react she toe kicked the heavy armed assault trooper right in the temple the force of the blow killing him instantly and then without pausing after the toe kick reversed the direction of her kick striking another Agent in the face with her heel.

_The problem with hinaxino7,_ thought Agent Inferno, _was while it was the most stable formula and produced the best strength enhancement. It was just that, a strength enhancer. It made a Heavy Armed Assault Agent able to handle chunky heavy weapons like the railguns with their massive recoil but it didn't yield much in the way of speed._ It also made her think about Hego, he reacted with enhanced speed which meant that Global Justice must of given him something other than hinaxino7. But she wasn't fighting Hego, the Heavy Armed Assault Agents, the Wego's and Mego, they were the ones she was fighting and now that she was in aggressive mode she was faster than them.

Another Wego duplicate leapt at Agent Inferno, she grabbed him by the throat in mid-air and squeezed crushing his windpipe causing him to suffocate. Agent Inferno let go of the dead dupe and dived forward narrowly avoiding a wave of laser fire, grabbed a discarded missile launcher and fired it in the direction of the laser fire. There was a scream as body parts went flying, she estimated she had got three with that strike, she pressed to fire another missile only it didn't fire. She looked at the launcher with a frown and then lobbed it away from herself at an approaching Wego there was a massive bang as the launcher went up. Agent Inferno had only had a second to look at the launcher before she threw it at the Wego dupe but that second had been long enough to realize the launcher was jammed and over heating and was about to go up.

"She's creaming us!" screamed Mego.

"That I am," said Agent Inferno calmly as she slammed a fist full force into an Agents chest, there was a crack but he was still standing he tried to raise his laser canon but Agent Inferno grabbed him and directed the laser cannon at other Agents and stopped the Agent from releasing the trigger. She mowed down a few more Agents and Wego's and then she elbowed the Agent in the chest causing him to hack and cough violently. She went to finish him off when she was suddenly pounced upon and tackled to the ground by a group of Wego's who proceeded to pound on her relentlessly of course Agent Inferno wasn't too bothered, she would get out of the dog pile in a short while but then she felt it.

Agent Inferno felt a knife slide into her side.

Deep within the recesses of gent Inferno's mind the echo of pain reached Kim Possible and she began to stir from where she had withdrawn herself to.

Agent Inferno gasped in surprise but the surprise quickly turned into the one emotion she understood very well. It turned into pure rage. She mentally deadened the pain centres of her brain and threw the Wego's off her, she pulled the knife out of her side and looked around in anger. "That wasn't very nice boys, pulling a knife on a lady? Shame on you!" she said harshly. She then flipped the knife up into the air grabbed a Wego dupe by the hair and smashed a fist into his face repeatedly at amazing speed then she pulled back, catching the knife she had thrown in the air by its blade before it hit the ground and flung it full force into the chest of another Wego dupe. She looked at the Wego dupe she was still holding by his hair, his face all bloodied, and with a sharp twist, she broke his neck. She looked around and grinned once more as she saw a Wego split into two, she rushed over she kicked one in the throat and turned to the other one. "Ahhhh one of the originals," she said softly.

The Wego backed away fearfully.

Agent Inferno shot forward striking Wego in the chest knocking him to the ground "Why are you trying to run little one?" she said in an almost maternal tone of voice. "You were all so sure you could do me in, weren't you?" see added. "Don't you get it? Your sister and I are in a whole different league than you, we are the bringers of death, by taking us on you have sealed your fate. Say hello to your father when you meet him." and without a second thought she raised a foot up and stomped on his chest with all her might crushing his ribcage completely.

Half the surviving Wego's screamed out and keeled over dead.

"No!" screamed Mego in horror backing away. The other Wego's looked sick. 

Agent Inferno turned to look at the rest of them "Now then who else is ready to die?" She asked cracking her knuckles. 

It was at that moment that Kim Possible came out of the corner she had retreated to, becoming aware of that she had been missing something important. To her horror she saw the battlefield. Bodies strewn everywhere, tree's on fire or burned to a crisp it looked like hell on earth. Had Shego done all this? She wondered

It was then she realized Shego was nowhere to be found. It was then she realized it was Agent Inferno who was responsible for what she was seeing at this point in time she had another heavy armed assault Agent and was savagely slamming him into a tree trunk repeatedly! 

_What the HELL do you think you're doing?_ screamed Kim in horror.

_Oh you're back. I was so enjoying the peace and quiet._ replied Agent Inferno _And to answer your question what does it look like? I'm dealing with a threat to my continued existence!_

_You're killing Shego's family! Surely Shego wouldn't let you do this?_ yelled Kim.

_There's a lot you missed running away like a scared chicken._ said Agent Inferno.

_I did not run! I-_Kim realized that she was lying to herself she had run away. Suddenly she felt ashamed of herself, but she quickly shoved her shame to one side as she found she had something more important to think about.

Where was Shego?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors note:**

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Moments ago Shego had been the most dangerous woman on earth.

She had martial arts skills, military combat training, plus meteor derived powers. It made her nigh unstoppable. Powers she had used to beat up her own brother Hego.

Moments ago Hego had hit her with a suppressant, which took away her meteor powers. As he had found that even with his powers enhanced he was no match for Shego so he had sought to stack the playing field in his favour.

Hego expected Shego to panic at the loss.

What he got was laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" he yelled.

Shego stopped laughing and looked at Hego she took a deep sigh. "Do you really think I need my meteor powers to beat you Hego?"

"What?" Snapped Hego he threw a punch at Shego only to see a blur of speed and suddenly Shego was standing balanced on Hego's outstretched arm. "N-n-no way!"

"Yes way bro." Said Shego flipping off his arm and landing on the ground hands first and executing an upside down cycle kick, throwing Hego off his feet. Hego flipped up and looked at Shego angrily.

"My genetic potential, plus my physical conditioning makes me faster than you'd expect and I'm trained in over 5 martial arts styles and at least 3 are lethal disciplines"

Hego threw another punch at Shego she ducked under it and slammed a fist into Hego's armpit even without the meteor powers her punches packed over 2000 pounds of force

Hego cried out and stumbled back but as he did Shego moved behind him and kicked him full force in the spine Hego roared and threw another punch at Shego, which she blocked. She winched slightly as she realized her durability wasn't up to a sustained barrage from Hego at his current strength level and she needed to get this over with fast, Agent Inferno would most likely be fighting for her life at this moment in time. Shego corrected that thought. Even without meteor powers Agent Inferno would be quite formidable but would she be formidable enough to handle all those she was left by herself with? Another thought came to mind one that made Shego feel sick to the stomach Shego had to admit that Agent Inferno was most likely as combat savvy as she was which meant she knew she would have to kill her foes. And Shego knew that Agent Inferno wouldn't balk at having to take such actions. She could only imagine how Kim would take it. She needed to find a way to finish this fast. She dodged another punch and slammed a fist into Hego's chest with all her strength … only he didn't even budge in fact he looked like he was getting even more muscular.

Hego grinned as he looked at the surprised look on Shego's face. He opened his hand to reveal a small empty canister

"Did I forget to mention I just injected my second dose of isotope y?"

Shego took a step back in horror. Isotope y was highly unstable. She remembered when Mego tried it in an attempt to increase his powers. It worked but then he suddenly lost al coherent control and suffered a heart attack.

"You're flipping crazy Heracio!" she muttered she suddenly planted a foot firmly on Hego's knee and used it to launch herself upward for a power kick to the throat.

Hego stumbled back clutching his throat choking, Shego followed up with a punch to the gut, followed by another and another, slowly she forced her brother backwards and then she did a two footed kick to his right knee. Hego fell to the ground rolling around clutching his knee Shego turned round and clutched a tree, she grimaced and with some exertion wrenched the tree from the ground. She then slammed the tree into Hego's fallen form repeatedly after hitting Hego in excess of 15 times she threw the tree aside and decided to cut and run she had to get back to Agent Inferno. She turned to run when she felt a fist wrap round her ankle suddenly she was dragged through the air and slammed into a nearby tree with enough force to shatter the tree trunk

Shego fell to the ground and coughed up a lot of blood. She saw Hego towering over her his eyes wild, he was starting to lose coherent thought she surmised. She needed to move but before she could react Hego grabbed her and threw her at another tree she barely managed to alter her trajectory so she didn't hit the tree headfirst. Once again Hego was upon her this time hitting her full force with several punches Shego felt her ribs crack under the pressure. Suddenly she did something she had never tried before.

She lashed out mentally Hego screamed out in agony and for the first time Shego felt her psionic powers full force. It was raw, it was powerful much more powerful than she had ever experienced before it was then she realized something. Her psionic powers must have been hindered by her meteor powers and with them shut down her psionic powers were unleashed full force. Hego stumbled back and Shego slowly rose up, psionic energy crackling around her head. Any sane man would of realized that now was a time for running but thanks to isotope y Hego was rapidly losing his mental faculties he roared in rage and charged Shego.

-------------

Global Justice Mobile Headquarters

The mobile headquarters was actually a large weapons platform armed with the latest in cloaking technology, the very best in surveillance technology and flight technology years ahead of the curve. It was a technical marvel.

And right now that technology was proving totally useless.

Firstly, the cloaking technology had shorted out, alerting the Chinese government to Global Justice's presence in their airspace and she had to deal with an irate military demanding they leave.

Secondly, she couldn't see the fight between her two rogue Maxima Agents and her Emerald Rogue solution. Dr. Director looked at the screen furiously she had no visuals of what was going on at the latest engagement between G.J. Agents and Shego, as the area they were fighting was a satellite black spot which meant no pictures. The mobile headquarters surveillance system couldn't pierce the black spot. She wondered what was happening, all she knew from the ground based surveillance station was the troops sent in were falling like flies. Suddenly the psi alarm erupted once more.

"What the hell was that?" said Dr. Director.

"A psionic manifestation, human, in the general location of the current engagement." Answered an agent.

"What class?"

"Omega level class two."

"What? None of the-it cant be!"

"Ma'am?" asked the agent.

"Shego. Shego is heavily manifesting! But all tests claimed she was psi blind! What could have changed?"

"Ma'am Shego is over 95 percent that means she should have psionics..."

"I know that idiot! But when we did her psionic tests they came out blank, the alpha waves just weren't there!"

"Well they had to be there to manifest … maybe they were hidden?" asked the agent.

Dr. Director frowned "this is just brilliant! Our emerald rogue solution just turned into a non-solution! I mean we planned for Shego's meteor powers not psionic powers!"

"That's it! Her meteor powers!"

"What?" Asked Dr. Director.

"It makes perfect sense her meteor powers hid the psionic powers!"

Dr. Directors eyes widened. "So she had them all along …" She suddenly shrugged, "Oh well to late now. She's an Omega 2? That means she's a straight telepath. Shego with other psionic abilities would just be too much to bear. For now let's just focus on other things." She turned to another agent. "Have Team Sigma procured the genetic identifier viral samples?"

"They have ma'am," said an agent.

"Well then make sure it gets to the labs! We're on a schedule people!" she sat down in her seat and looked at a screen. She already knew the out come of the battle in China and it irritated her greatly that Global Justice had yet to find a way of stopping her but Shego was secondary to the Golden Path … So she would keep throwing away lives as long as it kept Shego occupied until the Golden Path was in place.

-------------

Elsewhere. 

Agent Inferno advanced on the last true Wego.

"Mego help me!" he yelled. "Help me!"

"I … I …" Mego stepped back and fled the scene.

"Mego!!!!!"

"So much for family loyalty." said Agent Inferno as she reached forward and grabbed the last surviving true Wego placing him in a neck hold. She proceeded to choke him when suddenly she felt a tremendous surge of pain rip through her mind that caused her to release her hold on Wego. "Wh-what the hell?" She gasped stumbling back. She dodged an attack from a Wego dupe and threw a chop designed to crush the dupes windpipe only she was hit by the surge of pain once again. It was then she noticed she was suffering a nosebleed.

_KIM! What are you doing to me?_ she screamed out stumbling to her knees.

_Stopping you!_ snapped Kim, _I wont let you use my body for your sadistic actions!_

_Sadistic? You imbecile!_ retorted Agent Inferno.

_You're killing Team Go! There's no way Shego would allow you to do that not after all she's been through!_

_You really are an idiot Kim! Shego was willing to kill them all to protect you!_

_What?_

_You heard me._ replied Agent Inferno, _They came to kill you Kim! Shego wouldn't let them, they gave her an ultimatum you or them, she chose you over them! _

_But I'm sure Shego would find another way!_

_You just like to argue too much! You are like a broken twelve-inch! Repeating the same rhetoric over and over again 'oooh we mustn't kill, killing is bad m'kay! Lets all try to find another way, never mind it's a waste of time I just want to be a gooooooood little girl who drinks all my milk, brushes my teeth and listens to my backstreet boys CD' you're sickening! _Snapped Agent Inferno struggling to get up, _You know as well as I do, that deep down, deep down inside you know Shego would! But right now she's fighting her brother Hego to the death!_

_It doesn't change the fact that you're not even bothering to find another way--_ Kim snapped.

_Enough with the other way!_ snapped Agent Inferno. _You wont stop me! You're not in charge I am!_ Agent Inferno lashed out with tremendous force her fist going right through a tree trunk.

Suddenly she heard a click and saw a Wego holding a rifle. It was pointed at her head but before she could react he opened fire.

And then...

And then everything went white.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors note:**

Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

KIGO obviously

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age

Authors note I'm putting the Wego's at 17 years of age they've had their powers since they were 3 years old Hego is 29 years of age and Mego is 24 and Shego quit Team Go 5 years ago

---------------------------------------------  
**Emerald Rogue **

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Mego was running.

He felt ashamed of himself for leaving Wego to die. He just ran.

Why was he such a coward?

Why couldn't he go the distance when it counted? Wego had needed him and he ran.

Hego had put his faith in him, faith that he could go the distance.

Why was he such a failure?

Mego sunk to the ground crying. He had failed his brothers … he had failed his father... he had failed them all. He deserved to die.

Suddenly he heard an almost guttural roar coming from up ahead. "Hego?" Said Mego jumping up and running in the direction of the roar. He ran into a clearing to see Shego and Hego.

Hego was foaming at the mouth, which could only mean Hego had dosed himself with applications of isotope y. He was dangerously close to having a severe heart attack.

Mego remembered his heart attack it had left him bedridden for months. It was then that Mego took in the entire scene before him.

Hego was bleeding from his eyes ears nose and mouth his eyes were rolled up in his head. In the centre of his forehead was what looked like a white beam of energy, which extended through the air straight to Shego's forehead.

"What the hell?" He murmured he saw a pulse travel from Shego's forehead, down the energy tendril and into Hego's forehead. When it smashed into Hego's forehead he screamed out, blood literally shooting out of his ears and eyes and then his screams turned to a gurgle. He collapsed to the ground in a heap his eyes suddenly lifeless.

"Hego no!" screamed Mego in horror. "You monster! What did you do?" he screamed at Shego.

Shego turned round to see Mego. "Mego? What are you doing here?" she said softly, "weren't you--- ah. You ran away."

"Shut up!" snapped Mego in anger he raised his gun at Shego.

"Oh Mego," sighed Shego softly. With a wave of her hand Mego's mind was on fire he dropped the gun in agony stumbling to his knees.

"You-you!" cried Mego.

"I'm sorry," said Shego.

Mego prepared for the end, but then...

Then something happened.

There was a white light that passed through him and Shego and as it hit Shego, she cried out in obvious agony, her head snapping back she collapsed to the ground her body spasming violently.

Mego slowly got up looking at Shego with hate in his eyes. This wasn't his sister … Hego was right this was some animal a vicious dangerous animal. He failed the Wego's he failed Hego. But maybe he could take revenge for them. He started to kick and punch Shego.

------------------

Global Justice mobile headquarters

The psi alarms burst to life once more with such volume it caused several agents to cover their ears in pain it then rose even higher. There was a horrible screech and then the alarm died.

"WHAT. THE FUCK. WAS THAT?" screamed Dr. Director. "And did the alarm just short out?"

"Um I don't know?" said an agent.

"It's obviously another psionic manifestation," said another agent. "This one so powerful it fried half the psi system."

"Another manifestation? But … but it's too early!"

"Ma'am?" asked another agent looking at the monitors.

"It's too early, according to predictions the psionic aspects of the prime she should not manifest until weeks 3 to 4."

"This was Kim possible?" said an agent in shock.

"Well Stratton I told you that Agent Inferno was extremely powerful in the realm of psi."

"But, but this exceeds those projections!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Omega class level 1 is mind reader with almost unlimited rage  
Omega class level 2 is a telepath, that's projection, imprinting, manipulation, and mind reading all on a massive scale  
Omega class level 3 is telekinetic the power to tear mountains apart in seconds  
Omega class level 4 is psi kinetic, which means pyro, hydro, psycho and tele kinetics  
Omega class level 5 is class 1 and 3 combined  
Omega class level 6 is all of the above  
And Omega class level 7 is all that has come before with an unknown extra go-gear but its never actually been seen in action or successfully been produced in laboratory conditions"

"Really?" said Dr. Director. "Surely you're not saying …"

"According to her manifestation and previous psi testing agent inferno registered as a class 5. That manifestation registers as a class 7"

Dr. Director gaped then rubbed the brow of her nose. "Be that as it may it was early … too early. From psi manifestation tests this early causes complete and utter synaptic overload. We implanted blocks to prevent that from happing, so how did she get round them?"

"Perhaps it is an act of desperation then?" said agent Will Du.

"It could be Will," said Stratton. "It could be … but more importantly did Agent Inferno survive that?"

"Ma'am agency 12 is hailing us, they're ordering us out of Chinese airspace."

"Take us out of Chinese airspace, but I want a cloaked drop jet ready to go back in." Doctor Director looked at the psi readings. "Well Stratton if Agent Inferno didn't survive the ordeal her body will make a great specimen for study!" said Dr. Director with a slight smile.

-----------------

They were in agony.

Kim and Agent Inferno were in absolute agony, their mind on fire as they found themselves trapped in a psionic maelstrom.

Agent Inferno tried to struggle through the pain and take control to no avail.

Kim screamed out in pain in fear, in desperation for it to stop, for it to end.

And then they felt it. They felt another presence they saw a glowing green wolf it dove into the maelstrom and started to absorb the pain, the agony from them, it was wrestling the maelstrom under control. Suddenly Kim realized who the wolf was.

It was Shego. Shego was the green wolf that was taking the brunt of the maelstrom for her. She watched as the wolf's image flickered between Shego and the green wolf. She watched as Shego stumbled to one knee but struggled up and carried on, once again Kim found herself admiring Shego's sheer determination her unbreakable will.

Agent Inferno watched as Shego came to their rescue in their mind. While she was programmed not to care about others, to look out for number one. She realized she was relieved that Shego had come in and saved her. She also knew that Shego was there more for Kim, but she was still glad for the save. It puzzled her that although she was conditioned to accept death when it came, to never ever rely on others, she was glad that Shego had insured she continued living.

Shego screamed out a blood-curdling scream as the maelstrom started to recede. The screaming and the receding continued for what felt like minutes and then suddenly Shego was gone. As was the maelstrom. Agent Inferno tentatively opened her eyes and looked round in shock.

Everything in a 200-metre radius had been almost completely atomized.

And that wasn't all she had stripped all the flesh off the Wego dupe who had fired on her. She also noticed that all around her was bodies, frozen in air. Some bodies stripped partially or completely of all flesh, others twisted in weird positions. It was like they had been blown off the ground and held in mid air.

"Amazing … it seems I accessed the full psionic potential of my brain I-a-ack!" Agent inferno stumbled to the ground and started to violently vomit. "That wasn't good," she muttered, before starting to shake violently for about a minute. _I guess I would still have to pay for accessing my psionics early. If there's any permanent damage I'm blaming you._

_Me?_ thought Kim _Why blame me?_

_You're the one that tried to stop me from eliminating those who would end my life. Your interference allowed that dupe to get the drop on me with that blasted gun, which caused me to lash out with the psionics that nearly killed us._

_WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM KILLING WHAT SEEMED LIKE INNOCENT PEOPLE INDISCRIMINATLY!_

_Shut up. INDISCRIMINATE? INDISCRIMINATE? Team Go fully intended to rip me limb from limb. Shego tried reasoning with them, it didn't work. You really don't get it do you? This isn't Drakken, Dementor or Duff Killigan!_ snapped Agent Inferno.

_Breaking a few bones making a few heartfelt speeches wont save us, them dead will!_ Agent Inferno grabbed a rifle from out of the air as she did she caught sight of something a little way off.

It was Wego. Probably the last surviving original he was breathing shallowly one of his legs twisted in a grotesque position, the other missing everything below the knee. he was also missing the flesh off one of his arms. "Wow! Did I do this?"

"W-w-w-hat are you?" said Wego weakly

"Like I told your brother, a bringer of death." She looked at Wego and watched him struggle to get up. "Stay. Down." She said calmly showing no emotions, no expressions except in her eyes. Her eyes held a hunger and a promise of more pain.

Wego looked at agent inferno tears in his eyes "Damn you!" cried Wego as he slumped back down in defeat.

Agent Inferno turned around and walked away. _I'll tell you this through, you caught me by surprise that time. I wasn't prepared for your attempt to stop me Kim, but now that I'm aware of the amount of pressure you can apply against me in your misguided attempt to stop me, I'll be sure to be ready._

_We'll see._ though Kim.

Agent Inferno ignored her and walked through the remains of the forest listening for Shego's heartbeat she stopped in surprise. Since when did she know Shego's heartbeat?

_That's because I know it,_ thought Kim smugly.

_You know Shego's heart beat? I find that verrrrry interesting. Any reason why you would know her heartbeat so well?_

_You fight the same person as long as I have and you start to remember things, like her smell, the sound of her steps, her heartbeat._

_Interesting considering you've spent more time with Ron, Bonnie and your family than fighting Shego. But I see now you don't have the same level of knowledge about them as you do Shego._

_What are you getting at?_

_Ohhh nothing... its just-_ "oh crap, that is not good," Said Agent Inferno breaking into a run.

_What? What are …?_ Kim suddenly saw what agent inferno saw around half a mile away was Shego pinned down by Mego. He reached down and yanked her limp body up, a badly battered and bloodied unconscious Shego. _How the hell did that wimp beat Shego?_ thought Kim.

_Look at her pallor_ observed Agent Inferno.

_What?_

_Its not green_ said Agent Inferno, _Her meteor power is gone. But even then she should … it's because of us!_ realized Agent Inferno, _When she came to our aid after the early manifestation! She must have caused herself tremendous damage. Allowing Mego to get the drop on her!_

_No! It cant be!_ gasped Kim in horror at the idea of Shego nearly killing herself to save her, she saw what Mego was doing and gasped_he's going to attempt to break her neck!_

Agent Inferno raised the rifle and took aim. _Not if I can help it!_ she hissed in anger

_What are you doing that's a headshot!_ cried Kim.

_Look at the set up._ said Agent Inferno calmly as if trying to explain something to a child. _He's enhanced by the same formula that enhanced the Heavy Armed Assault Agent's. Which means enhanced durability, numbed pain centres, a normal body wound from this distance wouldn't stop him from still killing Shego, also there's a chance the bullet could go into Shego. Also he's shielding his body with Shego, the only clear shot I have is his head. He's still to far for me to reach on foot, at least not before he got the chance to snap Shego's neck and kills her. Do you want her to die?_

_No … but … but_

_**THAT'S IT!**__ If you're so sure you can find another way, you save her!_

_Wha?_

_Since you keep interfering, thinking you can find a better way, here's your chance. I'm giving you control of the body. Not full control, I'm not that stupid … but in this moment in time you decide our next step!_

And just like that Kim possible was back in the saddle. She examined the scene running hundreds of different scenarios in the blink of an eye. And to Kim's increasing horror she realized the truth. She realized that Agent Inferno was right.

There was only one shot, one option. Kim realized she had no choice.

She pulled the trigger.

Mego's head snapped back in an explosion of blood, bones and brain matter. He fell to the ground almost in slow motion. As he fell Kim Possible felt her world shatter, she felt herself fall with him. she didn't even try to resist when Agent Inferno re-asserted control.

_Well now Kim,_ thought Agent Inferno with a hint of smugness, _I guess I was wrong all along. I didn't believe you had it in you to do the deed. By the way … how does it feel falling off that high horse?_

Kim didn't even hear her all that she had on her mind was one thing:

She had just taken her second life and this time it was with intent.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Hey everyone, just posting the chapters i forgot to post earlier, some of you will already have read this on KPslashHaven. i plan to start posting completely new chapters in August 09

**TITLE:** Emerald Rogue

**AUTHOR:** Deathsheadx

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. All other Characters not related to Kim Possible belong to their respective owners and creators. Original and ideas Characters are the intellectual property of their respective authors.

**SUMMARY:** Follows directly the events of STD.

**TYPE:** Kim/Shego, Femmeslash, Other

**RATING:** US: NC-17 only adults (18 or older)

**NOTE:** Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age.

**Words:** 1836

A cloaked high-tech transport hovered over the forest. In the forest itself was a group of Global Justice scientists and agents.

One agent was on a communications device talking.

"It's decimated, Totally decimated ma'am," he said pointing a mobile camera around.

"True, it seems Shego and the prime went to town on the assault teams and Team Go … just as I figured. I wonder …"

"Ma'am?"

"I was just wondering about something Bellows."

"Ma'am?" said agent Bellows.

"Well I was wondering did Shego kill her brothers or did she have Agent Inferno do it? One thing for sure I didn't think Shego had it in her to go through with this sort of rampant destruction and violence. Being responsible for killing your own mother is one thing, but being responsible for the deaths of your brothers as well?"

"Simply marvelous, absolutely marvelous!" grinned Dr. Director. "Shego really is a girl after my own heart, if only the programming had held! Ah well, we corrected that mistake in the prime; there is no way to shatter that program. It's just a damn shame Shego got to her first. Hmmm moving on any survivors?"

"We're doing a sweep of the area, we found a Wego in critical condition … But I have yet to show you the most startling thing ma'am" said Bellows/

"What's that?" asked Dr. Director.

"It's best you see for yourself," replied agent Bellows walked to a clearing. In the clearing were bodies, and debris frozen in mid air.

"Oh my … that's feasibly not possible."

"Anything possible for a Possible." muttered Will Du.

"Now is not the time Will"

"Sorry." said Will with a nod.

"Bellows what am I looking at?" asked Dr. Director.

"Ma'am some how everything in a 200 metre radius is telekinetically frozen, the amount of residue psionic energy in the air is staggering!"

"The prime … is this powerful? This presents a problem that I will have to find a way to deal with …"

"Sir!" said another agent running over to agent Bellows.

"What is it?"

"We found Mego and Hego!"

"And?"

"Both dead! Mego was shot in the head, we have to give the ballistics a shout to work out how far, as for Hego, for all appearances there's nothing wrong with him physically accept for the fact he is clinically brain dead."

"Did you get that ma'am?"

* * *

The cloaked transport

"Yes, yes I did." Said Dr. Director, "That explains what Shego did when her power manifested… hmmm I have an idea." She turned to another agent on the craft "Get Dr. Yamal from Science section C."

"Dr Yamal?" Said Will Du an eyebrow raised, "surely you're not thinking of …"

"You know me, I'm never one to waste a potential resource, in fact I have another idea, have we found a way to transfer powers between bodies?"

"We're still working on it ma'am."

"Hmm as it was Aviarius who created the original chemical suppressant and he also created the staff he used to temporarily steal Team Go's powers. He may be a great help in perfecting a permanent transference of power. Will, send a team to retrieve the old bird from whatever hidey-hole he bolted to, its time he paid back some of the debt he owes to Global Justice."

"I'll get on it right away." said Will Du nodding and talking into his headset.

"Bellows were you able to pick up Shego's trail?"

"Unfortunately not ma'am, Shego and Agent Inferno just vanished."

"Oh well continue with the clean up we have 25 minutes before the Chinese authorities get here, enough time to remove all evidence of Global Justice presence. As for Shego, let her hide for now, she's still in the dark about the true extent of our plans and by the time she becomes aware it'll be too late…" Dr. Director sat down and grinned a viciously.

"I must say I'm actually proud of the work done on the Go boy's chemical balances"

"Ma'am?" asked Will Du.

"Come off it Will my boy, you've read the psyche profiles they're clinically classed as lightweights. I don't think there's anyway they would have been so ready to fight Shego and Kim to the death. They would back off rather than take that step, they would have been useless if we hadn't tweaked their minds ever so slightly. By increasing certain chemicals processes in their brains, we increased certain negative emotions, which made them more amendable to the idea of killing and serious bodily harm. Dobby make a note that science sector a must do further experiments in this process. With it we could turn a pacifist into a raving psychopath!"

* * *

In an undisclosed location.

A group of 5, 3 men and 2 women stood on a platform looking at a group of large screens. A man walked up to them with a digital data pad one man took the pad and read it's contents.

"Are you sure this is true technician?"

"Yes sir I've confirmed the communiqué"

"They're dead?"

"Yes, details are sketchy sir, but what is clear is Heracio Go, Wendell and Mercucio Go are all dead. They attempted to kill Kim Possible, and when Sheri Go refused to let them they tried to kill her as well."

"What has gotten into them?"

"They were working with Global Justice-"

"They were working with Global Justice of their own volition?"

"Yes sir."

"Well as personally distressing and heartbreaking as their demise was, especially since I had planned to use them, once they signed up with Global Justice we would never have been able to approach them after that bitch Director got her filthy claws into them. Anyway it's a loss but in the grand scheme of things not a great loss. Tell me where is Sheri Go and Kim possible now?" asked the man.

"They've managed to fall of the grid again." said the technician.

"Damn! That will not do! I want them found! We need Sheri or else all our plans are for naught!"

"We have several agents trying to find her right now sir."

"Well increase the search!"

"Yes sir!"

"I think I know where she's heading," said a female voice.

"Really Madam Ayeka?"

"Yes if you follow and extend the uniform path Shego was taking I know where she's going."

"Then give us the location and let's pick her up!"

"Cant do that." said Madam Ayeka.

"What?"

"She is sworn to secrecy. Do not ask her. However I'm sure she can find them on her own and persuade them to come to us." said the other woman on the platform.

"Are you sure? It's been years since-"

"Don't worry I can do it."

"Very well if you're sure go. Persuade them to hear us out." said the man.

The Lady Ayeka nodded and left the room.

"On to other business, the Golden Path, have we made any progress in finding out what it entails?"

"No sir, however we've been tracking Wade load. He has data which may prove pertinent to our investigation."

"That kid is harder to find than Kim possible and Shego!"

"Not if you have a good idea of where to look, by the way, the one thing we do know is Sheri Go's reawakening has thrown Global Justice's plans for a loop, they're actually accelerating their preparations."

"Perhaps they're afraid that given enough time Sheri will bring their plans to a screeching halt. What ever it is its all the more reason to find Sheri, don't you agree Lady Lucille?" said the man turning and looking at Lucille possible.

* * *

3 days later.

The guilt was eating Kim possible. She had killed a man, she had killed Sheri's brother, despite having it explained dozens of times by both Shego and Agent Inferno she had stubbornly held onto the thought that killing was wrong and there was no justified reason for killing.

She had secretly, in a roundabout sort of way pitied Sheri for such actions, believing she would never stoop to such levels.

Agent Inferno was right, she had put herself on a high horse and the fall was very painful. She well and truly realized that she had been naive and ignorant to the reality of the situation.

She looked at Sheri, laying on a makeshift bed made of leaves and moss. She worried for the girl she had come to like. Sheri hadn't woken up. She had fallen into some sort of deep sleep while her body healed from its wounds she had developed a terrible fever two days ago but she was calming down. Agent Inferno had carried Sheri for miles till they came upon the cave network she had reasoned since Sheri had been traveling in a straight line it was best to continue in the same direction. The caves had provided shelter the only problem had been food and water but Agent Inferno had found a nearby stream and had been catching fish. She had roasted several fish over an open fire and had stored them for later. Kim had to admit that Agent Inferno was more resourceful than her in the wild, but Kim hated her. She hated her like she had never hated before.

_You know I can feel your hate right?_ came a slightly amused thought.

_Leave me alone!_ retorted Kim.

_Don't blame me for the fact you could not leave well enough alone, you just had to interfere, you should have left me to carry on doing what I was doing, that way-_

_SHUT UP!_ Cried Kim.

_That way your hands would be clean as you never killed those people, I did! But now you've got blood on your hands and it burns doesn't it?_ continued Agent Inferno.

"Damn you Betty don't make me do this! Please! Not my brothers! Not my brothers!" came a weak voice.

_Sheri?_ thought Kim.

Shego was still asleep, but she was murmuring, talking aloud. "Heracio no! What have you done to yourself, this isn't you!"

_She's reliving her ordeal,_ said Agent Inferno with a hint of fascination.

"Oh no, oh no, she's awakened early I've got to go help I've got to protect her!"

_She is not a specimen to be studied!_ snapped Kim.

"Kimmm gotta protect Kim" murmured Shego.

_What are you on about?_

_You know what I mean I can see you, watching her, studying her …_

_I admit I am fascinated as these are things I know about but have never seen can you blame me for curiosity?_

_To be honest I didn't think you could get curious._

_Oh Kim that hurts! You should know by now just because of my artificial origins it doesn't mean I'm a mindless drone._

"Oh no Kim! I … I've got to save her! I cant let her die I never got to tell her, I never got to tell her I love her!" cried Shego. Shooting upright before collapsing back on the makeshift bedding.

_Did… did she just say she loves me?_ gasped Kim.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey everyone, just posting the chapters i forgot to post earlier, some of you will already have read this on KPslashHaven. i plan to start posting completely new chapters in August 09

**TITLE:** Emerald Rogue

**AUTHOR:** Deathsheadx

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. All other Characters not related to Kim Possible belong to their respective owners and creators. Original and ideas Characters are the intellectual property of their respective authors.

**SUMMARY:** Follows directly the events of STD.

**TYPE:** Kim/Shego, Femmeslash, Other

**RATING:** US: NC-17

**NOTE:** Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age.

**Words:** 1513

_Did… did she just say she loves me?_ gasped Kim in surprise.

_She did,_ murmured Agent Inferno sourly.

_But…but… how? I mean we're always fighting!_

_Well, she's bisexual, has a thing for redheads, and while she was working for Drakken you were the only thing besides actually committing crimes that kept he interest for more than five minutes._

_But we're mortal enemies!_

_You were mortal enemies but you've always worked better as allies, you know it makes sense,_

_What makes sense?_

_How many times has Shego broken character to save your butt, or let you win? The fight on Buenos nachos you should never of won so decisively, even with enhancements._

_What are you saying?_

_I have a better understanding of combat mechanics. Shego was matching you Kim, matching you blow for blow even through you were wearing the suit, but something took the wind out of her sails and she faltered._

Kim re-ran through her memories of the fight, Shego was taunting her … she got so angry and then she saw it.

Shego looked right into her eyes.

And then for the briefest of moments her expression changed she had looked like she had taken a tremendous body blow.

_No way …_

_Think of it like this: it was no longer fun, it was no longer play to her. the pure unbridled hate directed at her shook her to her core. Her performance faltered allowing you to get the upper hand. Ironic that you directed your hate at the one person who was as clueless as you, the one person that actually made sure you could get out and save the day._

_She didn't!_

_How many times have you fought Shego? How many times have you been tied up? How many times have you managed to escape thanks to some gadget? Now ask yourself do you think a foe as sharp as Shego would forget to search for such gadgets?_

_All those times she wanted me to escape?_

_Of course she did, you're her only challenge in the world, you're the only one that gets her heart racing, She wanted her fight, she her chance to be close to you once again._

_She loves me, but … but I'm not … I'm not gay!_

Agent Inferno was amused at Kim's claim. She knew the truth. Kim was gay or rather bisexual with strong lesbian undercurrents. It was why, no matter how she tried, she couldn't get a relationship with a boy to last. But Agent Inferno's amusement turned sour. If Kim got desperate enough she could use Shego's attraction to her advantage.

She couldn't have that.

Agent Inferno did a double take she was jealous? She actually desired Shego?

Agent Inferno gasped as she realized she really did desire Shego. She wanted to be the one Shego loved…

It was a revelation to her to realize that she was seriously attracted to Shego.

Love. She was not new to love as she loved being in control of her body not locked up but love of this type was new to her, she desired to be with Shego more than anything she had desired before. But then again was what she felt love or desire ?

She realized that she was extremely jealous that Shego desired Kim not her. She had an uncontrollable desire to throttle Kim.

But then cold logic snapped back in control.

Killing Kim would not give her Shego, in fact it would drive her away.

Agent Inferno looked at Shego. In her mind, Kim didn't deserve her. She also reasoned the reason that Shego was attracted to Kim is up till now Kim had been the all she knew, what she had to do was give Shego another option, show Shego that she was the viable choice not Kim.

Shego would be hers. And she wouldn't let Kim stop her.

* * *

An undisclosed location.

Wade Load was going through the data before him.

He knew that the Golden Path was in stages, it showed primary areas of interest the first stage involved the western hemisphere. The second involved all the major cities in the world and the third stage involved the world's population.

But what he couldn't figure out was, it was all in reaction to something called the event.

Just what the event was he had no idea.

He decided to analyze the first stage. It involved obtaining codes and permissions and gaining the clearance for major military action.

It involved pulling all Global Justice agents from the field and shutting down 90% of Global Justice's operations … it also involved taking control of other agency resources.

Suddenly there was a beep as Wade's security system picked up a tail. Preliminary scans showed his tail was using a high tech set up. He smirked as he went to hack their system only to come up against a firewall the likes he had never seen before.

Suddenly he lost control of all his systems, he franticly started to type to regain control. It would take him 40 seconds to eject the intruder from his mainframe. But suddenly the attack just stopped and a message appeared on screen.

**Can we talk?** It said.

**Who are you?**

**Some one who is interested in your help.**

**My help? Okay just who are you. It takes a lot to find me.**

**Think of us as an ally an ally against Global Justice.**

_An ally?_ Thought Wade, with the level of tech these guys had been using he was pretty sure they were not Global Justice. But if they weren't Global Justice who were they? **You're going to have to give me more,** he typed.

**I have a clear defined reason for wanting Global Justice to fall. But in the interest of co-operation I will drop our firewalls and give you complete access to our systems to show we're on the level.**

**You're serious,** said Wade as he watched pathways open. **Oh my god, I know who you are!** typed Wade.

**So you understand. Do we have your trust?**

**For now, yes you have my trust. Its tentative but you have it.**

**Very well let me further cement that trust.**The screen changed to reveal a familiar face.

"Nana Possible?" Gasped Wade in surprise.

"Hello Wade, how's your mother? I have to thank her for that chili recipe. Wade you know something big is on the horizon. We have a plan of our own which needs Shego, but that can wait for now, what's important right now is we need your help."

"You need my help? Why do you need my help if you're working with him then surely you have some of the best resources in the world?" asked Wade.

"Yes we do, but we don't have the best resource. That of course is you."

"Okay so what do you need Nana Possible?"

"The Golden Path, we haven't been able to figure out what it is."

"Okay then we better compare notes …"

* * *

The caves.

Another day had past, and Shego had yet to awaken.

_She'll be mortified you know._ said Agent Inferno.

_What do you mean?_ Asked Kim.

_You know what she's like, when things get personal she goes on the defensive. She's kept this from you, she obviously wasn't ready to impart how she felt to you._ said Agent Inferno.

Kim was taken back. _You're right especially since she knows I won't reciprocate, it would just embarrass her._

_You may not reciprocate but I would._ said Agent Inferno calmly.

_YOU WHAT?_ snapped Kim in shock.

_You heard me. If she wanted me I would reciprocate._ replied Agent Inferno.

_You … you want her?_

_What is not to like? She is beautiful, resourceful, intelligent, highly skilled, and she has a natural charisma._ replied Agent Inferno.

_What are you up to?_ asked Kim.

_The question is what are you going to do? Shego for reasons I do not understand loves you, are you going to break her heart by rejecting her right off the bat?_

_But I'm not interested in girls._ thought Kim.

_Are you sure about that? Its surprising what I've observed about you over the years … anyway getting back to the point …_ replied Agent Inferno.

_I, I cant say anything to her, not yet, not while all this is going on. I'll wait till she broaches the subject to me, but for now its best if I feign ignorance_ said Kim with determination she could work this out with Shego at a later date and Agent Inferno's hints about her orientation were worrying her. How could she ignorant of her orientation? She liked boys, she'd always liked boys… but what if what if there was some truth to the hints.

_If that's the way you're going to play it so be it._ thought Agent Inferno, but to herself she added: _I however am not going to feign ignorance Shego already knows that I know her feelings. while you figure out what's your orientation I'll be making my move. Shego will be mine Kim Possible, it is …. __**Inevitable**_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hey everyone, just posting the chapters i forgot to post earlier, some of you will already have read this on KPslashHaven. i plan to start posting completely new chapters in August 09

**TITLE:** Emerald Rogue

**AUTHOR:** Deathsheadx

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. All other Characters not related to Kim Possible belong to their respective owners and creators. Original and ideas Characters are the intellectual property of their respective authors.

**SUMMARY:** Follows directly the events of STD.

**TYPE:** Kim/Shego, Slash, Other

**RATING:** US: NC-17 / DE: only adults (18 or older)

**NOTE:** Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age.

**Words:** 1795

Shego slowly opened her eyes. Her body ached slightly which meant she had been in a healing sleep for at least 3 days. She sat up and looked around she was in the Kashi caves. Which was very lucky as it meant that she hadn't deviated too far from the course she had set.

She looked around to realize she was alone. She wondered where Agent Inferno had gotten to. She knew that Agent Inferno would be back, part of her conditioning meant that she had to return to her commanding officer.

Shego stood up slowly and stretched her clothes were a mess shredded in so many places and she didn't have another suit with her. She stretched to remove the stiffness from her joints and then she tried to flair up her plasma powers.

Only they wouldn't activate.

Shego started to panic, the suppressant should have run out by now… suddenly she realized she could mentally 'hear' the present of the animals in the area outside the Kashi caves. It meant her psionics were still active. She had to be careful, she had a good idea that Global Justice could track psionics… so she willed her psionics to turn of. To her amazement it did she felt the animals voices go silent as they went silent she felt a familiar tingle she looked at her hands to see a dull glow.

Shego had a revelation and willed her plasma powers off. As she did she felt the animal voices return. She had control! She could switch between the two powers! Her joy was suddenly soured. And she collapsed to the ground. Her brothers. Betty had taken her brothers away from her. Betty had made her destroy her family. Shego got on one knee her head buried in her hands and sobbed.

Suddenly she saw Agent Inferno at the mouth of the caves.

"I will leave you to grieve." she said softly.

"No." said Shego, "the time for grief is past. Tell me what happened to my brothers. What happened to Mego and the Wego's?"

"Mego and one of the Wego's is dead the other Wego is injured but he will most likely live."

Shego sighed, "My mother, my father, my brothers. All are dead because of betty's twisted games." She felt a wave of guilt only it wasn't from Agent Inferno. _-Kim?-_ projected Shego.

_Sheri I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry!_

_-Don't be Kim. Agent Inferno was following her nature, besides there really was no other options.-_

_That's not it!_ cried Kim her guilt rushing to the fore …_Agent Inferno didn't kill Mego, It was me! I did it! I killed him and it wasn't a spur of the moment thing like the tower, it was premeditated I knew exactly what I was about to do and did it!_

_-What are you saying?-_

_I … I tried to exert some level of restraint over Agent Inferno, I managed to stop her killing the last Wego, which lead to the psionic manifestation that you saved us from. She wasn't too pleased with my interference. But when we went to find you we discovered Mego working you over, and I realized we had put you in a state unable to defend yourself. Agent Inferno went to shoot Mego dead, I interfered once more and then argued against her attempt to kill Mego. This tipped her over the edge, she got angry really angry and actually handed temporary control of the body back to me, then she dared me to find another way!_

_-Oh god, you had to …-_ said Shego with stark realization.

_I couldn't Sheri. I realized I could not find another way to stop Mego from killing you. I realized that while I could place the blame for the death of the others at Agent Inferno's door, this would be all me!_

_And I did it Sheri. I shot him dead! I'm a murderer, I'm really a killer now!_ Kim sobbed.

Shego embraced Kim cradling her. _-Shush princess don't cry, you had no choice … this isn't your fault, it's Betty and Global Justice's fault. She did this to hurt me. She used my family against me, it's why she's got to be stopped. She doesn't care about love, honour, or family, to her they're just words, words with no meaning. I forgive you Kim, you had no choice, you just have to forgive yourself, trust me I've been … there? What the hell?-_

_Sheri?_ asked Kim.

_-I'll be right back.-_ said Shego withdrawing from Kim's corner of the mind back to the real world. To her surprise Agent Inferno was massaging her shoulders "What are you doing inferno? What do you want?"

Agent Inferno smiled. "This conversation is just between you and me, I've blocked Kim from listening in."

"What? You can do that?"

"I can now," said Agent Inferno, "as for what I want …"

"I want you." and then Agent Inferno leant forward and kissed Shego full on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, full of fire and spice, and slowly one of Agent Inferno's hands caressed Shego's body.

Shego was taken completely by surprise.

Her brain totally froze.

For some time now she had desired, she had imagined this scenario, she had wished to have those lips against her own, she had imagined those hands caressing her body.

This was better than anything she had imagined, those lips, those hands the felt sooo good, and she was in ecstasy. But then Shego pulled herself away from her personal nirvana and stepped back spluttering in indignation. "What the hell was that? What the hell are you trying to do!"

"I desire you. I know you desire this body, we would---"

"No way! No how!" interrupted Shego.

"Hear me out Sheri," said Agent Inferno softly. "I'm offering myself to you unconditionally! I can make you happy! We would be good together!"

"Just one problem sweetheart," said Shego sarcastically "I'm planning on putting Kim back in control"

"Kim possible is re---" Agent Inferno stopped herself and took a deep breath. "She had her chance at life! Now it's my turn! Everything she was I can do, I can do sooo much better! And I can do the one thing she can't."

"What are you talking about?" Said Shego.

"I can understand you, I can accept you for what you really are!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I accept all of you. I accept the darkness inside of you. Not just the light. I know that as much as you try to deny it, unleashing your wraith, your fury comes naturally to you. Killing is in truth easy for you. I understand what it is that makes you sick after you kill. Its not the act of killing it's the fact that you had to that sickens you. You have a clear understanding of why its necessary to do the things you do. I know that you don't want to kill, that most times you make absolutely sure that there is no other option. I know that once you reach that decision you will kill with a ruthless, one-minded focus … and I know that you're damn good at it.

I admire all of that about you Sheri."

"You would." muttered Shego, stunned at how well, how toughly Agent Inferno had pegged her. "This is just another attempt to win me over to your side, to preserve your existence! You're trying to manipulate me!"

"I won't deny it, that would be insulting your intelligence Sheri said Agent Inferno, but tell me what's wrong with that? I am interested in you and I didn't lie to you about my feelings when I said I desire you, when I said I understand and accept all of you." suddenly Agent Inferno cocked her head to one side and grinned an almost angelic smile "I can feel it you know."

"Feel what?"

"I can feel your desire, part of you is tempted, part of you wants what I am offering." She moved close to Shego so their bodies were touching. "Will you lie to yourself Sheri?"

"Damn you, you blasted A.I!" snapped Shego. "Yes! Yes I'm tempted! Wait you said you felt my … Your psionics are still active?"

"Yes it's active on a low level but it's enough to feel you."

"That's all I need!" groaned Shego. "Keep those psionics suppressed we don't need Global Justice tracking your psionic signature …"

"And the answer to your offer is no Agent Inferno. I may be tempted. But that's what it is temptation. I have something more important to me than what you're offering."

"And that is?"

"Freeing Kim. I could never give in to such temptation as I promised to free Kim and I intend to keep that promise!"

"So be it Sheri." said Agent Inferno. "You can try, you wont succeed in freeing Kim, nor will you succeed in vanquishing me, but I wont stop you from trying. Besides I can wait for you to see the truth, I can wait for you to accept that I am your future."

"Not bloody likely!" snorted Shego.

Agent Inferno's eyes narrowed. "Stop being so damn condescending. You think I'm no threat, no problem, well you're WRONG! Up till now Kim has been you're only option, the only viable choice! Well guess again emerald sweetheart! There's a new player in the game for that heart of yours, one that plays to win! I will make you mines, I will make you realize that Kim is not the be all end all for you! I have a foothold on your heart and I will fight for you!"

Shego was taken back by Agent Inferno's outburst. "You're serious," she said slowly.

"Absolutely fucking serious. Kim doesn't deserve you! You deserve to be loved, to be treated with respect you shouldn't be moping after someone who cant seem to see what's been in front of her for all this time!"

"Stop it! Shut up about Kim!"

"No! I wont!"

"I order you to shut up!" Snapped Shego in anger, Agent Inferno's mouth clamped shut. Shego closed her eyes in anger she didn't want to do this she didn't want to talk about this she didn't want to hear Agent Inferno pointing out how one sided her love was. It was painful.

"n-n-n-n-n-n-n---" came a stammer.

Shego turned round in surprise.

"n-n-n-n-no." said Agent Inferno as if she was in pain "I won't stop. Kim possible is not your only choice Sheri its time you realized that."

Shego was stunned that Agent Inferno was so passionate about claiming her but she was more stunned about one glaring fact.

The fact that Agent Inferno had just managed to override her command.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	42. Chapter 42

**TITLE:** Emerald Rogue

**AUTHOR:** Deathsheadx

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. All other Characters not related to Kim Possible belong to their respective owners and creators. Original and ideas Characters are the intellectual property of their respective authors.

**SUMMARY:** Follows directly the events of STD.

**TYPE:** Kim/Shego, Femmeslash, Other

**RATING:** US: NC-17 / DE: only adults (18 or older)

**NOTE:** Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age.

**Words:** 1479

Shego looked at Agent Inferno with a queasy feeling in her stomach, had she broken free? She looked at Agent Inferno who was staring wide-eyed at her hands.

"Agent Inferno?"

Agent Inferno looked at Shego. "I'm free?" She said softly more of a question than a statement.

Shego didn't know what to do. If Agent Inferno was free it meant she had no control over her and she wouldn't follow Shego back to her destination as ordered, and she sure as hell wouldn't allow Shego to free Kim without a fight. "Lets see if you're free. Agent Inferno Hop on one leg."

"I … I can feel the pull of the command but I can ignore it!" said Agent Inferno with a grin.

"Well now that leaves us with a problem," said Shego.

"You mean, what now? Do you physically force me to go with you? Can you physically force me to go with you?"

"Damn it you're very quick on your feet," said Shego.

"I'm verrrry good when it comes to observing things," said Agent Inferno. "Well you can rest easy. I said I was not going to stop your attempts to free Kim and vanquish me, I just said they would fail. But I want two promises from you Sheri"

"What is it with you and Kim calling me by my first name?"

"Its personal it makes us feel closer to you. It means we're on first name basis"

"Oh yeah? Well you don't have a first name."

… Agent Inferno opened her mouth but no words came out, she closed her mouth her brow creasing deep in thought.

"Agent Inferno" said Shego looking at the subdued look on her face.

"Call me Anne."

"Anne … You've taken Kim's middle name?"

"I have just as much right to that name as her I was born within minutes of her birth I have existed with her all these years … do you deny me that?"

Shego frowned. "Very well I'll accept that as your name but I think I'll stick to Agent Inferno for now. What's that promise you want from me?"

"That what ever you're planning to try doesn't involve you trying to kill me."

"What?"

"You heard me Sheri, you're not deaf I'm not having you cutting pieces of my mind out so Kim can regain control. I haven't killed Kim-"

"You can do that?"

"I figured out how about 4 days ago."

"4 days ago? You could rid yourself of Kim yet you have not? What's stopping you?"

"Besides the fact you would never forgive me? Something I learned watching you, well I knew it before, but I never really understood it till now. Killing should not be the first solution to everything. I already have control over the body I can block Kim's maneuvers so why kill her? Besides she makes interesting conversation."

Shego was taken back Agent Inferno was acting more human by the second. "My first plan had involved that course of action …"

"Ahhh by your wording you already changed it."

"Yes. To be honest you're freaking me out, you're becoming more and more … well human by the hour. I now don't know if the second plan will work, I don't even know if I'll be comfortable with the result. But I promise not to try to kill you."

"Good the second promise I want is the hardest. When your plan fails you must promise you won't hold it against me."

"WHAT!"

"It will not be my fault if your plan fails Sheri. I can accept that you will be hurt when it fails, I know you will get mad but promise me you won't blame me for it."

"You ask too much!"

"No, be fair, blame Betty if you must, but do I deserve to be blamed for existing?"

Shego closed her eyes, unwilling to think about that question, "Why are you sure it will fail?"

"Well …" Agent Inferno paused. "It's a feeling I've had. A very strong feeling, also my will to survive is stronger."

"Stronger?" asked Shego, "I don believe that."

"17 years Sheri, imagine, 17 years, aware but locked away, able to look out at the world, yet unable to interact. If I have to fight to stay free I will. And I'll fight twice as hard now I'm free."

"Now you're free?"

"Before I was aware. I was aware and I learned a lot but I was governed by the parameters of my programming. I would probably have killed Kim off if I had the chance. However, when you activated me, put me in control. I started to grow. I became more aware. Even through I was still held by the framework of my programming I evolved I began to understand things I had only glimpsed at and now that framework has been broken I'm free to learn and experience. I'm free to grow. And grow I have."

Shego grimaced this did not bode well for Kim she went to enter into Agent Inferno's mind to find Kim when she was blocked.

"Ah-ah ahh! No more of that. Ask permission Sheri. It is the courteous thing to do." said Agent Inferno in a stern tone.

Shego ground her teeth Agent Inferno was being infuriating but she had to admit she was within her rights …

She did a double take. Her rights? Since when did Agent Inferno become a person in her own right? this bode ill for her plans for the future.

"Fine can I talk to Kim?"

"But of course," said Agent Inferno with an almost sultry smile, "but this time it's going to be a three-way conversation."

"What? No way!"

"The only reason to keep the conversation quiet is if your plotting against me or you're about to confess something very personal. If not from now on you speak to both of us."

"No deal!"

"Really now?"

"If those conversations are going to be open then no blocking Kim when I talk to you."

"That … seems fair enough. I'll only block Kim when I'm having a personal conversation with you and I plan to have lots of personal conversations over time. I promise you that."

"Doy, what have I gotten myself into?" muttered Shego as she found access to Agent Inferno's mind open.

_-Kim? You okay?-_

_She … she blocked me! She actually blocked me!_

_Why so surprised Kim?_ asked Agent Inferno.

_Wha? What are you doing here?_ snapped Kim in anger.

_Well you're looking at a free girl Kim._ said Agent Inferno.

_Free? Sheri you released her?_

_-No, she broke free of her own programming, as for blocking you it stands to reason if you can consciously exert some influence on her actions, exert enough pressure to stop her killing someone, she should have the ability to exert some pressure on you.-_

_Fine, but why is she here?_ snapped Kim.

_Ohhhh jealousy there may be some hope for you after all, not a lot but there is a gasp of hope. As for your question. New ground rules._

_New ground rules?_ asked Kim.

_Yep now that I'm free I'm not having anyone running around my head unsupervised._

_Your head? This is my head! You thief!_

_Call me what you want, possession is nine tenths of the law._

_-Kim, Agent Inferno please no fighting …-_ Shego looked at Kim. _-I 'm glad you're over the moping about stage, you forget, Mego was going to kill me, so if you hadn't killed him I would be the one dead right now.-_

_I guess your right. It still hurts when I think about it though; I've always prided myself on being above such seemingly petty actions. I have always believed I could find another way … in a way I … I held on to the ideal that killing is never right. And now I feel like the biggest hypocrite on the planet._

_Feel like?_ sniped Agent Inferno.

_-Agent Inferno that was uncalled for!-_ snapped Shego.

_I guess you're right Sheri._

_Sheri? Since when have you used Shego's first name so casually?_

_-Kim … leave it be.-_ said Shego not wanting an argument to flare up. _-Getting back to how you feel about killing. In an ideal world killing of another human being would never be right, unfortunately, this isn't the ideal world, all we can do is try our best to make sure killing isn't an option.-_

Kim nodes and sighed, _Say, what did Agent Inferno block me for anyway, what did she say to you?_

Shego just blushed.

_Sheri?_

_Oh I kissed her._ said Agent Inferno.

_**YOU WHAT?**_

_I staked my claim,_ shrugged Agent Inferno.

_-Agent Inferno!-_ gasped Shego.

_What? I see no need to lie, I want you, and I plan to have you!_

Kim didn't know what to think, was she loosing Sheri to Agent Inferno?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	43. Chapter 43

**TITLE:** Emerald Rogue

**AUTHOR:** Deathsheadx

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. All other Characters not related to Kim Possible belong to their respective owners and creators. Original and ideas Characters are the intellectual property of their respective authors.

**SUMMARY:** Follows directly the events of STD.

**TYPE:** Kim/Shego, Femmeslash, Other

**RATING:** US: NC-17 / DE: only adults (18 or older)

**NOTE:** Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age.

**Words:** 1740

Kim watched as they walked out of the caves towards a village.

"We'll get some fresh clothes then it's an 8 day walk from here to where we're going. as you can see the snows pretty thick here it'll get 6 times as thick two days in."

"I understand," said Agent Inferno. "But why on foot, surely we could use other means?"

"No one's ever been able to find the location by air. The snowstorms are really bad and the fog is extremely thick, also the only three pathways to where we're going are too narrow and to uneven for anything but going by foot." replied Shego.

As Sheri and Agent Inferno talked Kim found herself in turmoil.

Sheri wanted her, but she was sure she wasn't gay. She didn't want to hurt Sheri but she didn't think of girls that way!

She fancied boys!

But why was it she couldn't hold a relationship with any boy she had dated? Her thoughts went back to the boys she had dated before. They had all been great guys, any girl would be happy to be with them. but when she had dated them after a short period the joy she felt faded, she no longer felt that way about the boy in question it was as if the spark was false In fact there was no spark sometimes.

No spark. Those two words leapt out at her. Had she ever felt a spark? Had she ever felt something close to a spark?

Slowly a thought began to form within her mind. The times she had felt more alive… cheerleading, that didn't make her a lesbian did it? Sure she loved working in a team performing all those moves, and sure with the Exception of Ron she was around a group of girls, but a lesbian? Her thoughts moved on to another part of her life, meeting Britina for the first time. That meeting had made her happier than normal, to be in the presence of one of her idols, then her mind drifted to Bonnie. Bonnie infuriated her. She was smug, condescending, always putting her down and challenging her. But then she realized the fact was deep down she was glad for Bonnie's animosity, it had helped her strive to be the best. Kim realized she would, without a doubt miss Bonnie if she was gone from her life. but because she would miss Bonnie didn't make her a lesbian.

And then Kim's thoughts went to Shego and suddenly she felt a familiar rush of anticipation. She liked the fights … she looked forward to them she liked fighting Shego. no other foe had caused such anticipation.

But that didn't make her gay …

She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a bed with a man she imagined him caressing her body, kissing her, making love to her, she imagined doing all the things she had heard or seen girls do with naked men …

_What are you doing?_ snapped Agent Inferno, _I can feel sexual energy through our link, are you mentally masturbating?_

_Shut up!_ snapped Kim embarrassed. She had found the mental scenario pleasurable so she was sure she was attracted to men, but in the interests of fairness, she decided to try the same scenario with a female.

She imagined a naked female before her…

She imagined her hands moving softly over her smooth legs.

She imagined her hand cupping her mound of Venus,

She imagined her other hand caressing her female lovers raven hair.

She imagined herself pressing her naked body against her naked lover her nipples softly brushing against her lovers.

She imagined moving down and kissing the soft pale green skin of her lover,

She imagined the feel of her lover's hand combing through her hair and down the side of her face.

She imagined herself being guided back up to face her lover as her lover kissed her.

She then imagined her lover sliding down between her legs.

_**Oh. Oh. Oh. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH MMMMMMMY GOD!**_ gasped Kim.

Agent Inferno stumbled as she felt an orgasmic surge of pleasure.

"You okay?" Asked Shego.

"I'm fine" said Agent Inferno. _I see Kim has discovered what she's been denying herself all this time, this will make the battle for dominance all the more interesting._ thought Agent Inferno to herself.

Kim was absolutely stunned she had never thought she could feel that way, more to the point why was it that up till now loving another woman, being a lesbian had never appealed to her?

Then it hit her, Agent Inferno knew why, only she was not telling. It frustrated Kim it made her angry, but most of all she was angry with herself. Angry that she hadn't figured out the truth till now.

How the hell could she be totally ignorant of her sexual orientation?

* * *

Yamanouchi.

Ron Stoppable walked towards a familiar face.

"Stoppable san?" Said Yori in surprise.

"Hi Yori!" said Ron with a grin, "Hope you don't mind us dropping in like this."

"Of course I don't, is Kim Possible with you?"

"No, she is on a separate mission with Shego."

"Oh." Said Yori with a nod, "I hope they're successful. Will you finish your training Stoppable san?"

"You know, I just might. Hey guys come on out this is Yori!" The others walked off the jet.

"Who are all your friends Stoppable san?"

"Ron, just call me Ron Yori, All my friends do."

"Hey Ron is she the one you dumped Kim for?" said Tim.

Ron went bright red and spun round, "So not cool tweebs!"

Monique laughed at Ron's embarrassment. "Hi I'm Monique one of Ron and Kim's friends and that's the infamous-"

"Bonnie?" gasped Hirotaka as he walked up towards the others.

"Hiro? HIRO!" Bonnie Rockwaller stormed over to the stunned Hirotaka and jabbed him in the chest, "You go to this ninja school?" she snapped.

"Um yes?"

"And another thing I'm mad at you! You stopped writing me back!"

"Bon-bon…"

"Don't Bon-bon me! Me and you are going to have a long discussion mister!"

"Yes Bonnie," sighed Hirotaka.

"Let me guess, he's been doing the playboy thing." muttered Ron out of one side of his mouth.

Yori giggled, "That is true," she turned to Lord Fiske. "Welcome back Lord Fiske" she said bowing.

Monty nodded, "I see your attitude towards me has changed young one."

Yori nodded "Master Sensei explained to us, the truth behind your actions. It makes me feel ashamed of my feelings about you."

"Don't be, that man wasn't me, that was some madman masquerading as me. We shall all start afresh."

"That would be … nice."

"Good. Myself and the others need a place to set up our little technical shop, a little separate from the school so not to interfere with its tranquil state."

"I know just the place, the ruins of the old school." said Hirotaka.

"Ahhh yes I remember hearing about that place, it will do fine."

"Where will you hide the jet?" Asked Yori.

"No need," said Slim Possible. "This thing is equipped with stealth field, no satellites or long distance radars will pick it up."

An hour later.

"Okay this is our war room," said Lord Fiske, "it will be from here we plan our next moves. The room next door will be perfect to set up the regen unit for Gunner."

Ron nodded deep in thought. "While we could stay here," he said after a couple of minutes, "Wouldn't it be best if we stay at Yamanouchi?"

"Yes … you are right. Most of you can stay at the school but I will stay here."

"I will stay also," said Señor Senior Sr.

"Father?" asked Señor Senior Jr.

"Someone has to stay here and keep things going, I will come to the school as its only a brisk walk away but I think I would rather stay here, as there is much to do in relation to the future."

"That brings up something important," said Lord Fiske. "You will all be taking classes for the duration of our stay here."

"What?" gasped Bonnie, "No way!"

"Young lady tell me something do you think you could stand by and let Global Justice use your family?"

"Well … no." grumbled Bonnie.

"Well then that means you will fight. And most of you have little or no skills in that area."

"I can do perfectly fine with what I got thank you!" snapped Bonnie.

"No. No you can't." said Ron firmly. "We've got a couple weeks to get you all into shape and improve what little skills you have because when Shego and Kim get back we'll be going to war against Global Justice and WWEE."

"I don't think I can!" moaned Ned "look at me, I'm a scrawny little-"

"You forget I'm Ron Stoppable, poster child for scrawny sidekick, we're doing this. Otherwise you might as well roll over for Global Justice!" snapped Ron.

"I for one am interested in learning more in the way of martial arts, I am embarrassed my father knows more about fighting than me!" said Señor Senior Junior.

"I cant exactly fight that much," said Felix.

"You're upper body still functions," said Lord Fiske, "So you train."

"I agree." said Ron, "We start at the crack of dawn tomorrow." The others grumbled and walked away to finish unpacking but Monique stayed and walked over to Ron.

"What's put a bee in your bonnet?" said Monique softly, "you've suddenly been extremely sour and short with everyone."

"I figured it out, we weren't sent here to hide Monique. Shego sent us here to train, and the only reason she would do that is if she's expecting all out war. It's going to be an all out war and I'm afraid some of us won't make it back."

Monique closed her eyes. "I would rather die free, than be turned into some puppet like they did to Shego."

Ron nodded softly.

"You worried about Kim?" asked Monique.

Ron nodded "I've known her since Pre-K, I loved her for the longest time. I'm afraid for her."

"Because she's with Shego?"

"No, I'm actually glad Shego has her back, I was just thinking that if its going to be war for us, its going to be like going into the mythical Ragnarok for Kim and Shego. They wont stop until they've annihilated Global Justice, even if it means it kills them."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	44. Chapter 44

**TITLE:** Emerald Rogue

**AUTHOR:** Deathsheadx

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. All other Characters not related to Kim Possible belong to their respective owners and creators. Original and ideas Characters are the intellectual property of their respective authors.

**SUMMARY:** Follows directly the events of STD.

**TYPE:** Kim/Shego, Femmeslash, Other

**RATING:** US: NC-17 / DE: only adults (18 or older)

**NOTE:** Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age.

**Words:** 2039

Kim possible was on a mission.

She wanted control of her body back.

A day ago she had tried the direct approach. She remembered the incident well.

It was in the third day of their trek through the mountain path she had been watching, waiting, waiting for the chance to catch Agent Inferno unaware, it was a nigh impossible task as Agent Inferno was a worse control freak than her. She had everything micromanaged and locked down.

But Kim was determined especially after Sheri's slip up.

To most people it was nothing big, Agent Inferno had struck up a debate with Sheri about why she who Agent Inferno declared to be the most competent villain Kim had faced had never struck out on her own and tried to take over the world.

Shego mentioned she had thought about it twice in her lifetime she mentioned the first time when she had started out as a villain, the second had been just under a year ago. She didn't know why but suddenly the thought was there, then it faded quickly.

But it was during this debate that Sheri slipped up and called Agent Inferno, Anne several times.

Kim was hurt and angry, angry that Agent Inferno was mocking her by taking her middle name and hurt that Sheri acknowledged.

This was followed by the tremendous fear that Agent Inferno had started to win Sheri over.

So Kim had decided to get proactive. She had prodded and probed Agent Inferno's defenses and then she found it.

An opening. An opening to a measure of control.

It was small, but it was all Kim needed.

She slowly spread her influence through the crack in defenses and got to work taking control.

She would get her body back.

* * *

Shego and Agent Inferno were walking along a rather narrow ledge.

Agent Inferno, or Anne as she wanted to be known was happy, she was happy in the knowledge that she was getting to Sheri, getting under her skin, just a day ago Sheri hadn't even realized until after they had finished talking that she had referred to her as Anne, not Agent Inferno.

Shego stopped and looked round. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing much, just thinking about you and me."

"There is no us!" snapped Shego.

"Your mouth says no, but your body language says yes."

"Fuck you Anne." grumbled Shego.

"Is that a promise Sheri? Because you know I'll be open to that."

"Damn you must you be so glib Anne you're-crap I did it again!" snapped Shego.

"Did what? Call me Anne? It shows you are accepting me as a person not just some automaton, its also making it hard for you isn't it. You're fighting against the tide Sheri. I told you I play to win."

"Just … stay away from me, and stop wiggling your hand like that it's distracting!"

"Wiggling my hand?" said Anne looking down she frowned, "Kim …"

"What?" Said Shego looking at Agent Inferno/Anne.

Anne raised the hand in front of her face. "My, my, my, you're getting resourceful. Finding holes in my defense, hijacking my right hand… to bad it was all for naught, I'll just put you back in your corner and close this hole up."

_Not this time!_ snapped Kim bringing the full force of her mind to bare on Agent Inferno/Anne.

Anne screamed in shock as she was sent reeling by the force of the attack.

_I've realized something, I'm your mental equal inferno. We are matched and you know how you figured out how to kill me? Well it may have taken me a while longer but I figured out how you could do it and guess what? I figured out how to defend against it! Now give me back my body!_

_NEVER!_ shrieked Agent Inferno/Anne, _you are not in my league you weakling!_

"Kim? Anne?" Shego asked stepping forward suddenly a tremendous telekinetic explosion threw her back. she landed and frowned in shock as she heard a rumble. She looked up and swore.

"Avalanche!" She screamed as tons of snow raced down the mountain. Shego raised her hands and erected a wall of plasma fire. As the snow hit the ledge she cried out while she held the wall erect melting the snow on contact.

She grimaced as she felt the psionic energy spewing off Agent Inferno something was going on inside her head and she and Kim were unaware of the danger they were in. She tried to reach them with the little telepathy she retains in what she had dubbed plasma mode but felt her synapses shared by the backlash.

Shego didn't know how long she could keep the plasma wall up but she couldn't stop, she couldn't let Kim … or Anne die. With that admission, Shego sighed in frustration when did this get so complicated? Rescue the girl she loved from Global Justice control and free her from the evil AI. That's what she thought.

**Bzzzzzz! WRONG!** The evil AI wasn't really evil, and in just over a week had evolved into a personality, a person as real as Kim, one who was interested in her, and wasn't afraid to fight for her.

What disturbed Shego was that part of her, the part that was logical had already accepted Anne as a match, as a viable recipient for her love. Moreover, she was starting to make inroads into the Shego's heart. It was only a matter of time before it becomes a real tug of war for her heart…

Things with Kim had been getting complicated as well So far Kim hadn't shown any real desire in Shego's direction however that might be changing as Shego remembered day two when Anne let Kim have control for 15 minutes.

It had been wonderful to see Kim in control of her body once again there were pronounced differences between Anne and Kim. Kim was well Kim. Her body language portrayed young, full of life, passionate. While Anne had a more calm subdued body language but in the same breath every step every move was sensual, meant to seduce opponents in dropping their guard by just a fraction, which was all she needed to make her move. She was a predator pure and simple. But having Kim back had brought joy to her heart. It was then that Kim dropped her bombshell.

She had discovered her understanding of her sexual orientation was wrong, that she was attracted to women. It was also the first time they had kissed. Shego remembered how and why the kiss happened. Kim confessed to knowing about Shego's attraction and while she was still unsure of what she felt in regards to Shego she could see herself falling for her.

* * *

Flashback

"_I think I … I think I could see myself loving you Sheri." said Kim._

_Shego looked stunned at Kim, she walked over until Kim was backed up against a wall she trapped Kim there with her arms either side of her head._

"_w-what are you doing?"_

_Shego grabbed Kim's head and brought her lips to Kim's and kissed her._

_She kissed her with all the passion, the desire she had held inside since she had first fallen in love with Kim._

_Kim was stunned, unable to act slowly she started to reciprocate but then Shego pulled away._

"_W-wha?"_

"_When you can kiss me with the same passion, the same fire I just kissed you with. When I am the first and last thought on your mind when being apart from me cause you pain …_

_Then and only then do we talk love." and with that she turned and walked away._

It didn't help that Anne already kissed with that passion, thought Shego as she returned to the present. She looked up to see a really large section of ice heading towards her and Anne she knew that it wouldn't completely melt on impact with the plasma fire wall so she switched to a beam, a beam of pure plasma, not plasma fire. Plasma in its purest form, she tore into the ice bolder full force. The force was so strong Shego wasn't prepared for what happened next. She destroyed the bolder, but the force pushed her backwards.

Right off the ledge.

Shego screamed in shock as she plummeted to the depths below.

_SHERI?_ shrieked Kim breaking off her battle of wills with Agent Inferno/Anne.

"SHERI!" Anne screamed at exactly the same moment.

Shego was falling fast she could see the ground getting closer by the second. She cursed the fact she hadn't loaded up with much in the way of tools at the village. She had know the path so well that she stupidly hadn't bothered to take precautions other than the length of rope she had taken with her, and there was nothing on the decent towards the ground for her to latch onto.

In desperation she threw her arms forward and unleashed the full force of her plasma powers downwards. The resulting force pushing her slowly upwards she grimaced the mountain must be one of those bottomless pits groaned Shego as she was barely moving upwards. In desperation she tried to force more power out.

And then it happened. The plasma fire glow expanded.

It crept up her arms, sheathing them in plasma fire and then started to spread over the rest of her body. Within moments Shego was sheathed in green flames.

She had also stopped in mid fall. She was actually floating.

Shego looked at her hands in surprise okay this is officially freaky she murmured she had just turned into a human fireball. She realized she was floating in a stationary potion and an idea came to her. She straightened up and shot upwards like a rocket.

"Ohhhhh my godddddddd!" shrieked Shego, "this is soooo fucking cool!"

Anne looked up as Shego shot into the air. "Sheri?" She asked in surprise.

Shego flew forward landing on the ledge once more to Anne's surprise she watched as the air around Shego shimmered with heat and all the snow for 100 meters around Shego just melted. "Guess what?"

"You can fly?"

"Exactamundo!" grinned Shego then she frowned. "What happened earlier?" she snapped.

_I_ began Kim _I went on the offensive, I tried to wrestle control of the body from Agent Inferno,_ said Kim, _only she fought back just as hard!_

"And when I fought back it meant no one was suppressing the psionics and with the stress we were putting on our body everything flared up. I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry Sheri, I didn't mean to cause you to get knocked off the ledge, I … I just wanted my body back!_

_- what were you thinking Kim?-_ snapped Shego _-If I thought a direct confrontation would work I would have tried that ages ago! Now Global Justice will most likely have an idea of our location!-_

_I'm sorry cried Kim I was desperate!_

_-Why?-_ asked Shego, _didn't you trust me?_

_it's not that, I was afraid! I'm afraid I'm losing you to her!_

_I thought you weren't in love with Sheri?_ snapped Anne dismissively.

_I don't know! There are feelings, feelings I've never felt before, and feelings I have felt before but are now magnified in stereo!_

_Typical! You have to be the centre of the universe! I've known Sheri for less time than you have and I love her … I … I … you had your chance, you blew it, but the moment I start to make my move you decide you want what I have!_

_What you have is my body, my life! And I want it back!_

_-STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! You're acting like infants! Just hold on for a couple more days and this will be resolved!-_ but in who's favour I have no idea thought Shego to herself she powered down only … "OH SHIT!" she shrieked and power up once more.

_Oh my …_ gasped Kim.

"You said it," muttered Anne in admiration at the site before her.

"This isn't funny!" hissed Shego for in the ignition of her newfound flight powers, Shego had burnt every single piece of clothing she had been wearing to a crisp.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	45. Chapter 45

**TITLE:** Emerald Rogue

**AUTHOR:** Deathsheadx

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. All other Characters not related to Kim Possible belong to their respective owners and creators. Original and ideas Characters are the intellectual property of their respective authors.

**SUMMARY:** Follows directly the events of STD.

**TYPE:** Kim/Shego, FemmeSlash, Other

**RATING:** US: NC-17

**NOTE:** Okay this starts DIRECTLY from the point where Shego gets kicked into the tower and electrocuted in STD so tell me what you think...

I'm putting Shego at 27 years of age.

**Words:** 2027

Global Justice Headquarters.

Dr Director looked over a report. There was a beep that made her put the report down, she turned to a monitor and typed in a code.

A severe looking woman appeared on screen the woman was Global Justice alumni her name was Beatrice Director. "Mother?" Dr. Director gasped in surprise.

"What is the status of the Golden Path Betty?"

"It's going according to plan mother."

"According to plan? Then tell me Betty how is it not having 3 of the most dangerous Maxima agents ever created under your control, running loose according to plan?"

"Three?"

"Lucile possible the first super elite Global Justice Agent, creator of the training program which all elite agents learn, what isn't widely know is the first training course she created was so hard that only she herself could complete it, it had to be scrapped as it left agents physically and mentally destroyed. She's that fucking hardcore Betty" shouted Beatrice Director.

"That was 40 years ago mother!"

"You also forget Maxima agents stay at peak performance to the day they die. She may look like a frail old lady but she's not! She may not be as enhanced as later models, but she can take down elite agents with her eyes closed shut and tied to a chair. She basically wrote the playbook you're using! Add to that the fact that the woman knows Global Justice inside out, the only reason she doesn't know about the Golden Path is because she retired before it was conceived."

"Fine Lucile Possible is a threat I have one of her sons, and I have agents on the look out for her."

"She's gone ghost, do you think they'll find the woman who taught us how to track ghost down? Of course not! Moving on we have your first failure Agent Emerald-"

"As I recall that's your failure you were in charge of the Maxima project coding at the time mother!" replied Dr Director.

"Be silent Betty! You were the one who lost her! You lost the most powerful living weapon we ever possessed. And now that same living weapon has stolen our prime!"

"How did you find out I've been keeping that …"

"A secret? A secret from the gentlemen upstairs? Don't worry they don't know the truth, but I'm your mother, it's my business to know these things."

"Fine so they're loose they can't mess up the Golden Path even if they know about it in advance."

"You better hope so Betty. But to be on the safe side I'm detaching a mind worm to find the prime and destroy her."

"A mind worm? Mother those things are uncontrollable they consume psyche's by the truck load, the last time one of those things got lose we had to nuke a city to cover up the mess!"

"Be that as it may it will get the job done, I've already sent it. So just concentrate on making sure the golden path gets executed flawlessly."

"As you wish mother." said Betty. As the screen went blank she ground her teeth in anger. Her mother coming in and taking care of business angered her to no end she needed to vent her rage and then it hit her…

"Fiona." She said into the intercom.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Bring me Dr Susan possible I think I want to play with her for a while" said Dr Director with a vicious grin.

* * *

it was a cold dark night. The wind was howling and the snow was deep, it was the thickest snowfall in 10 years.

In this deserted icy wasteland stood an ancient Shaolin monastery.

The monastery was over 900 years old, however it was not deserted.

Inhabiting the monastery was a secretive order of Shaolin monks, masters of the art of Iron Claw Shaolin Kung Fu.

The order had existed in the monastery for 800 of the 900 years that the monastery had stood, hardly disturbed except for a few instances over its long occupation.

Brother Chung Cho Dhi was out on the outer wall doing guard duty. He, like the rest of his brothers had been trained to see better than the average man Not by much but it made all the difference in snowstorms, such as this one. It was then he saw it.

There were two lone figures, walking through the snow towards the monastery. He gasped in shock, there was no way to get to the monastery by conventional modern vehicles. To get to the monastery you had to take one of three routes and they all had to be on foot. Since one of the routes was under 30 feet of water this time of year that left the other two paths but based on the direction the visitors were coming from meant only one thing they had come through the Kashi caves which meant an 11 day trek from going into the caves to the monastery. Brother Chung Cho Dhi new this well as he had traveled that path himself many a time when the monks went out to recruit new disciples but the most shocking thing about the visitors was one of them was a woman of fire. Brother Chung rushed inside to alert the others.

He was met by Master Vom Ju-ki. "Brother Chung! What is the meaning of your hurried state?"

"Master Vom, two strangers have braved the cold snake path to travel to our gates!"

"Hmm only the truly determined find their way through that path to the gate, most come part of the way and give up. In fact only 4 disciples have come through that way in the last 4 years."

"Master one of them is a woman of fire!"

"A woman of fire? I have seen some strange things in my travels but never a woman of fire. Open the gate I have faith that they are not here to harm us."

"As you wish Master." said Brother Chung signaling to the gatekeeper to open the gates.

Master Vom walked to the gates and waited for the approaching strangers to enter the courtyard. "Welcome travelers, you have traveled long and hard to reach the Iron Claw monastery. How may we help you on your quest for enlightenment?"

"Same old Brother Vom," said the woman of flame.

"You know my name traveler and your voice sounds familiar … tell me, how do I know you?"

The stranger's flames receded slightly and dimmed to reveal the features of Shego. "Its been a while Brother Vom."

"Little wolf!" said Master Vom. "It has been 13 years since last we saw you!"

Shego grinned. "Yeah and I can see that you still can't resist those rice dumplings Brother Kai makes!"

"How?"

"I can smell it upon you." said Shego with a shrug.

"Ahhh I see your sense of smell has improved little sister."

"Yeah but it came at a price," sighed Shego.

Master Vom could see the almost crippling pain in Shego's eyes. "Sheri what is it? What has hurt you so? What has brought you here in this much pain?"

"It's a long story Vom, one I sadly don't feel comfortable about discussing … Brother Vom is Master Tong still here?"

"Yes, he is getting on in years but he is still her in the west wing."

"Then I must go to him, I need his expertise."

"Does it have to do with your state of undress?"

Shego went a dark green "No … that's something else entirely."

"May I ask why you are naked?"

"I managed to burn all my clothes and I have none spare," groaned Shego.

"I will see what we can do then you can go see him lil wolf you know his door is always open, what of your friend?"

"I am the reason she needs to see Master Tong." replied Anne.

"Very well lil wolf let us go find you some clothes…"

* * *

Shego walked out of the courtyard followed by Anne, they walked through the grand hall. As they did Shego was assailed by memories of years long gone. She remembered being brought to the monastery by slacks and Fiske and learning the basics of the iron claw discipline. She had learned a lot over those two three-month periods. She remembered making many friends back then.

She walked up to the tall tower that made up the west wing. After master sensei and uncle Monty, master tong was the one man she trusted explicitly. She entered the tower and climbed the old stairs to the top where she knocked on the door.

"Come in Sheri." came Master Tong's voice.

Shego opened the door and steeped into the room. "Master tong," said Shego as she bowed to him "I come to seek your help."

"What is it I can help you with Sheri?"

"I need your help with my friend."

"Your friend hmmm?" said Master Tong an eyebrow raised.

"Alright we are allies."

"And of course you desire more, do you not?"

"Master Tong!" Groaned Shego she sighed, "nothing escapes you or Master Sensei."

"Just how is my old Japanese friend?"

"Master Sensei is in good health and Yamanouchi is flourishing."

"That is good, that is very good so what is the problem with Kim possible?"

"You know who she is?"

"Just because we spend most of our time in this monastery, does not mean we have not kept up to date with the outside world, Brother Cam has met Kim possible in person and has pictures, but is she not your rival?"

Shego sighed, "She was, we are allies now."

"There is a story there. You can tell me it later; I will help you with Kim's problem if I can, what is her problem?"

"There are two minds residing within one body fighting for dominance. One is Kim possible the other is a created false personality,"

"Hey I've been silent since we got here but I respectfully disagree with the false tag" snapped Anne.

"Sorry Anne. Anne is the artificially created personality that gained a life of its own. She has control, I want to give Kim back control. But I know letting them fight for control would kill them as it nearly killed me."

Master Tong's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "I believe that too is another story for another time. But if what you say is true how can she free herself?"

"I believe if Kim and Anne fight on the subconscious, not conscious level she would have a chance retaking control without killing herself in the process."

"Ahhh yes the inner mind is the best place for such a battle. It is a powerful realm of the mind. In ancient times past, the greatest of warriors could fight battles without even moving, they could fight the whole battle within their minds such was the strength of the inner mind."

Shego nodded "That's why I wish to ask you to use your skills to put them into a coma so they can fight it out."

"Ahhh now I understand you wish for me to use the Black Lotus water to induce the Winter Sleep."

"Yes master."

"You do understand that it will take six days to prepare and there is no guaranty that it will give you the desired outcome, but I will do it for you little wolf."

"I understand master tong and thank you. It's the safest solution to this dilemma. And I can wait."

"Very well I will call Sister Nuri to escort the two of you to the woman's dorm."

"The woman's dorm? Sister Nuri?"

"Ever since you visited us the first time, the elders of the order have been pondering the inclusion of women into our order, it was decided that it was indeed a time for change and we now have a sub order of women we train in the Shaolin arts."

"That's great!" said Shego.

Master Tong nodded "Now I must prepare the Black Lotus water, and do not forget it takes a full seven days to actually put a person into the Winter Sleep."

Shego nodded and bowed before leaving the room with Anne.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
